Tina's diary
by harvestfan
Summary: This is Tina's diary. Will she stay on the farm after a year? Will she find love? "In the end, the choice was hers to make." A video game diary from Harvest Moon Another Wonderful Life.
1. Chapter 1 Spring 1

Harvest Moon Another Wonderful life Tina's Diary

Takakura: It all started with a letter... I hadn't gotten a letter in a long time... it was in a bright red envelope and it was from the daughter of an old friend, she wrote about her life in the city and asked all kinds of questions about the farm. On the last line, she said this... "I want to try working on the farm." To a city girl, a place like Forget-Me-Not Valley must be interesting. I guess. While I was thinking of that, I was reminded of my old friend. Of his face...

Entry 1

I want to share my life story with you. You'll hear the ups and downs of my eventful years. 4 months is a year and a season is a month. A minute is an hour and there's 10 days a month. I'll teach you some things as well as I tell my story. My name is Tina. I'm 26 years old. I'm mostly a perky person. You know, anime style perky. I care for others and I'm good listener. But enough about my personality. I'll tell you about my day. I met Takakura by the beach. I wanted to try to work on the farm. He brought me to the farm and showed me all of the buildings. Two little dogs showed up with bandana's around their necks. One had pointy ears and the other had floppy ears. I asked Takakura if I could keep one and he let me have the one with the floppy ears. I named him Danny. Takakura asked me to name the farm, I called it Natsume farm. We went inside the barn and Takakura gave me my first cow, I named her Keko. Takakura fixed up my late father's house for me, he made sure I could move right in. He had me meet a few people in town. So after Takakura was done showing me these things and giving me a tour, he left and three elves showed up. They introduced themselves as Nik, Nak, and Flak. They said they wanted to be my friend and left. So that was the end of my first day on the farm. Next week I'll set to work.

Takakura: ... So that's how her life on the farm began. I figured she would either get tired or like it and stay. In the end, the choice was hers to make...

Several days later...

Chapter 1 the beginning Entry 2 day 1 Spring

I woke at 5:00 am and went out to milk my cow. I went over to Vesta's farm and I talked with her brother Marlin. We reintroduced ourselves and I bought some fertilizer from him. I went back to my farm and put the fertilizer in my field for my cow to eat, who I had let out. I went to the tool shed and got out a record, a heavy hoe, a heavy sickle, a watering can, and some tomato seeds. I tilled some fertile ground and planted the tomato seeds and put some fertilizer on the seeds and watered it. I trained my dog 5 times today. Afterwards, I decided to visit Romana's villa, and I heard some piano playing. Her granddaughter Lumina was playing it and as I walked in a guy named Rock walked in with me. Romana said that Lumina's playing was excellent, but she should play more freely. After that Romana left and Lumina asked if she could talk with me. She asked what her aunt meant by playing more freely. FYI she calls her grandma aunt because Romana doesn't want to sound old. I told her she needs to have more fun. Then Rock immediately left. Lumina told me about her late mother and how she played as well. She felt that she had to play as well as her mother did. Playing the piano was fun at first, but she grew afraid of making mistakes. But, now that I've told her this, she'll be able to play freely like her aunt Romana wanted- and have fun. After that I picked some flowers and gave some to Celia because she's a nice person. I also talked with the old woman Nina and her husband Galen. As I was crossing the bridge, I saw Muffy, the girl who works at the Blue Bar. She asked if she could talk to me. She said that she was dumped by a man from the city and that he was cheating on her- and he told her that he loved the other woman more than her. Muffy was kind of sad, but she said that there were other fish in the sea. She told me she felt better after talking about it with me, and she said she wished to do this again sometime. Which I thought was weird, because then she'd have to get dumped again. So after our little chat I ordered a miracle potion for Keko. It's supposed to get her pregnant. So Takakura will buy it for me. He also sells things for me when I put it in a container. I made sure to milk Keko again. I have to talk to my cow and dog every day. And I guess that's the end of my first day working on the farm. I went to bed at 8:00 pm. P.S. It was a little foolish that I spent 2,500 G, when all I had to start out with was 3,000 G, but, I really wanted my cow to get pregnant, so I think it will be worth it. And changed my record from Breeze to Calming winter. I think that's what it is called. And I saw a turtle with a bandana. It makes me wonder what other animals are out there.

Entry 3 Day 2

I milked Keko and fed and trained Danny. I watered my plants too. I took a trip to Romana's and talked with her, her butler Sebastian, and Lumina. I noticed there were two cats there. I talked with Nina and her husband Galen. I went to Vesta's farm and I had a little chat with Marlin. He said, "Oh, it's you," He asked me if everything was going well on my farm, I nodded in response. He asked if I liked crops. I told him yeah, and he smiled and told me that was good, and that most people, especially if they are living on their own, don't eat enough vegetables. He asked if there was anything he could do for me, dealing with vegetables, I should ask. I suddenly asked him what his hobbies were. He told me, he didn't have many, if any hobbies, unless you count drinking. I couldn't help but think, is he an alcoholic? Marlin hoped that my farm life would be easy. I told him that it was very kind of him to say that. He stuttered and told me not to do that and he doesn't know how to react when people say things like that. I found myself feeling a little sad. Marlin noticed my sad face and told me not to worry and that he's not mad or anything. I got happy at that. Then he told me to visit anytime. After that, the rest of the day was just a blur. After I milked Keko for a second time, Takakura said he had the miracle potion, he brought a bull and told me to wait outside the barn. I think I may be scarred for life. So, the deed was done and Takakura took the bull away. After that I trained Danny a few more times and I went to the forest. I came to a big tree surrounded by two mushrooms. A very small door was on the tree, but I couldn't fit inside of it. I decided to eat one of the mushrooms and then everything got all swirly. Apparently the mushroom made me shrink and I went inside the door. It turns out the tree was the home of the elves. I talked to them and then I went back home. And that was the end of my second day.

Entry 4 Day 3

Today I talked with the usual people, took care of my crops, cow and dog. I met a man named Van, he buys and sells stuff to me. I gave him some of the milk my cow gave me and some of the flowers I picked, and I bought a brush and a fishing rod. I used the brush to brush my cow and I caught a fish on my first try. I also met Romana's doctor. His name is Dr. Hardy. I think he is missing an eye. He looked creepy but he seems nice. When I talked with Marlin, he told me how he liked the Spring. I think Celia is a little odd. She told me she can't wait for Spring to come. I felt like telling her it is already Spring. I talked with Tim and Ruby today, they run the Inner Inn. They seem like nice people too. Takakura keeps telling me that I should find myself a husband and I think it's way too soon to be thinking of things like that. After all, I've only been here a few days. Last I heard Gustafa playing his guitar. It was kind of sad when he stopped. I used the rest of my money to buy a light hoe and a light sickle. And I guess that was all for today.

Entry 5 Day 4

Today I went to go fishing early in the morning. I found myself fishing throughout the day. I caught 5 fish. The secret is to wait a few seconds after it splashes. All of my instincts were telling me to pull it in the moment it did. Anyway, Romana was talking about Dr. Hardy today, she said that she has to endure him coming and checking up on her, she blamed her old age. And when I went to Vesta's farm, I gave Marlin some rank A milk from Keko. I really hope he likes it. After all he does work hard everyday like I do. It made me feel good to see him smile as I handed it to him. I went to the inn again. There are lots of recipes. I hope to use them soon. I find it sad that I have to eat wild plants. I promise I'll eat a real meal one day. And Takakura brought me my new light sickle and light hoe. I think I summed today well enough. I just hope I'm becoming a good farmer.

Entry 6 day 5

Today was excellent. I went to Vesta's farm, but I couldn't find Marlin, so I went up to the waterfall and I saw him standing there. I talked to him and he almost scared me. He told me, "I don't know what you put it that milk but it was very good." I was very happy about that. I went to Romana's and hung out a little. And I caught a couple more fish. I also found out Keko was pregnant, so the miracle potion was a success. I noticed that training with Danny gets longer, I think it's coming along nicely. Takakura gave me the profits from the milk I sold. I'm slowly gaining money again. That was mostly it for today.

Entry 7 day 6

I didn't do much today. After I milked Keko and trained Danny, I pushed Keko by the troth thingy and used the brush to wash her. I went to Vesta's farm as usual. I talked with Marlin and went inside that house. He has a diary that says, "I feel 2 hearts about her." I caught some more fish and I put them in the freezer with the rest. My seeds have turned into flowers and hopefully the tomatoes will be here soon. I ordered a chicken since I could use one. And I'm hoping to buy some seeds soon. That was my entire day in a nutshell. I may be able to get more things done if I just had some transportation.

Entry 8 day 7

I went fishing in the morning again. I caught one fish. I went to Romana's villa and I went to Vesta's farm. I talked to Vesta and her brother Marlin. Celia and I had a nice chat. She told me how she loves plants and how the crops seem to give her energy. She asked if I liked planting crops, I told her that I don't mind it. She was very happy with that. After talking with Celia, I noticed Nina and her husband Galen, I talked with them and gave Nina another flower. So after that, I left Vesta's farm. Takakura called me and told me that the chicken had arrived. I named her Joli and I also got the bird feed. I let her out of the chicken coop for only a few hours. My tomatoes are almost ripe. I should be able to pick at least one tomorrow. So, aside from brushing, nuzzling, milking and talking to my cow and training my dog- that was the end of my day.

Entry 9 day 8

Today I went to Romana's and Vesta's as usual. I usually visit Romana because she says that she gets lonely. And I got to go into Lumina's room. She has a lot of stuffed animals and tea sets. It's hard to believe she's 18 years old. I also talked with Nina and Galen again, and Galen gave me some advice on milk. I also saw Van today. He went into Ruby and Tim's inn. When I went inside, Tim was being bothered by Van. Van noticed I was there and told me the same story he told Tim. He said he was on a diet that Romana suggested to him. And he was a bit skeptical at first about the method. All he had to do was flap his arms around for an amount of time. He said that when he stepped on his new scale it read 80 pounds. Now Van is a big man. And I'm sure he's no where near 80 pounds. I had a feeling that it went past 0 and kept going. But I didn't want to hurt his feelings, so I just said congratulations. Van was very happy and he told Tim he should try it too. Tim said something like, "Yeah, sure whatever." Van left to go tell Romana about this after that. So later I sold him a bunch of things, there are too many so I wont go into detail. But I did sell all of my fish. And I bought some tomato, melon and carrot seeds from Celia. It was disappointing that I couldn't find Marlin today. But, I was happy that one of my tomatoes were harvested. And my chicken Joli had laid an egg. I believe the last thing I did today was ordering a rooster and more bird feed. And that was the end of this day.

Entry 10 day 9

Today I went to the usual places and I planted the seeds I bought yesterday. It was a lot of work. I have to Till, plant and water. And I got my rooster today, I named him Kenny. And I gave Marlin some milk today. I guess you can call it an apology for not speaking to him yesterday. Words cannot describe how much I want him to like it. I can't help but feel like I want to give him a lot more gifts. I wonder why I feel like that. I guess that's mostly what I did. It started to rain around nightfall, so I put all my animals up and brought Danny inside of my house. And I guess that's it.

Entry 11 day 10

So today the rain stopped and I went to the usual places. I caught a fish today. And I gave Marlin my spare record. It started raining again, so I didn't do much since I don't have to water my plants when it rains. Today is the last day of the month, so I think things have been going well so far. I made sure to take care of all of my animals. I've completed 1\4 of the year. And there is so much more to do.


	2. Summer 1

**Authors note: Making a note is surprisingly easy. Anyway, this is a diary I wrote while playing this game. So nothing except for my opinion is original. This isn't my best. Unfortunately, all of my best stories are in script form. This diary is all I can show. I suggest only reading this if you're bored. Please forgive my grammar. The constant sentences that begin with "And" bug me too. I changed some of them. If you are playing this game, do not copy what I do without reading further. That's because I made some mistakes. I'll update at least once a week. It's easy since 90 of the entire diary is already typed up. That, and I recently finished the game. Anything else? Oh yeah... the elves are actually sprites. I just like calling them elves.**

**Disclaimer: Harvest Moon doesn't belong to me. **

Entry 12 day 11 Summer

The rain had stopped at some point close to noon. I found out that most of my plants died. My tomatoes survived but I had to buy more. I got some from Marlin and I think he liked the record. Later on, Takakura called to me. He bought me a horse! I decided to name the horse Stan. And I rode him around the valley. A little later, after I was finished riding my horse. I was called by Flak the elf. He asked me to come to his house to help him. A run to the forest, eating a mushroom and shrinking later... I saw the other two elves fighting over a blue feather. I felt a little sad seeing them argue. They went back and forth about whose it was. And Flak got really angry. He shocked everyone into silence as he started yelling. He said the blue feather is a special thing, that something wonderful will happen if you give it to someone you love, but, nothing good will happen if it stays in their possession. So, he offered to give it to me. We started walking back from the forest as he explained about the feather. He said a few other things. We stopped by my farm and the elves put the feather on one of the shelves in the tool shed. They left and Takakura said he found the blue feather. He asked how I got it. I really didn't say anything. I doubt he would believe fighting elves gave it to me. And he said those feathers are really expensive and I'm lucky to have found one. And he said that if I give the feather to someone I love then, I'll proclaim my feelings, at that I thought about some of the things Flak said. He had asked me if I was always with the person I liked. And I had shook my head no. And that's when he said that with the blue feather, it would be possible. I think the elves gave me something very important. It's basically a way to ask someone to marry you. I think I have someone in mind to give it to. But I'll wait before doing anything. I have to fall in love first after all. Well, that's all for today. And this was a great first day of summer.

Entry 13 day 12

This morning it was raining. I went to the archeological site. I met Carter, and he was standing out in the rain with his arms straight out. He's a weird person. I was on my way to Romana's villa when the rain suddenly stopped. I whistled twice for my horse Stan to come and I rode him back to my farm. Once I got there I let all the animals out. Then I rode to Romana's villa. I talked with Romana, Sebastian and Lumina. I also picked up a fern on my way out. I couldn't find Galen and Nina walking around, so I went to their house. I thought about how I've never given a gift to Galen. That's when my stomach began to growl. I was faced with a choice: either I eat the fern myself or I give it to him. Galen's a nice man, so I gave it to him. He said that it was his favorite and he couldn't wait to eat it. I felt good after that, I think we're closer now. Then I visited Marlin. He apparently didn't like the humid weather. I hope tomorrow will be sunny. That's it for today.

Entry 14 day 13

Today was sunny, but I didn't get a lengthy chat with Marlin. I think, as long as my horse is completely awake then he doesn't mind if I brush or pet him. I don't know how many days my cow has been pregnant, but I'm guessing the calf will be born in fall. My chicken laid a fertilized egg. So I placed it in the incubator. Van came, I sold him a bunch of flowers from last month, and I bought something like bodigizer or turbojolt. Its supposed to restore your stamina. So, I thought, since Marlin works in the fields, he might need it. So, I rode Stan to Vesta's farm. I gave it to Marlin and I think he liked it. When I talked to Galen, he said that the fern was delicious. And then I rode Stan back to the farm. I have over 3,000 G now. It mostly has to do with Keko giving me rank A milk. She keeps doing that because I take special care of her. The more I do that, the better the rank and worth. And I guess that's all that happened today.

Entry 15 day 14

I found out that my carrots are not in season. So, of course they died. But, I still have my melons and tomatoes. Today, something funny and nice happened. I went to check on Keko- you know, to milk her, as I was trying to milk her, I had to stop, because her utter was red and swollen. So, after I checked with her, the elves suddenly appeared, and they told me that she'll be giving birth soon. And that she needs to be isolated. So, they got the stuff for isolation out of the tool shed, and set it up for me. They told me that I would need to do it next time by myself. And she needs to stay inside the barn, until she gives birth. They wished me good luck and hoped it would be a good safe birth. Then they left. It was funny because just yesterday I thought the calf would be born in fall, but now I think it will be born near the end of summer. And it's nice because I'll have another new animal soon. The calf could be born before the chick. I wonder which will be the first baby animal I've ever had. I went out and I went to the usual places. Marlin said he liked the thing I gave him. So, that was nice. I didn't really do much else today. So, I guess I'll end this here.

Entry 16 day 15

I didn't do much again. I checked on Keko and the egg. It was sunny again. And I caught 3 fish. I talked with Marlin and that was mostly it, because fishing takes a while. And I picked my 3 tomatoes. There was also a racoon on Vesta's farm. Sorry this entry is short. Hopefully more will happen tomorrow.

Entry 17 day 16

This entry will be nice and long. Today was very nice. I caught some fish, but what really stood out was my conversation with Marlin. He was standing over by the scarecrow at Vesta's farm, looking troubled. He greeted me with "oh, it's you." again. I asked him what the matter was and he said he had a bad dream. I asked him about it and he refused to tell me. Marlin said it was because I would laugh at him. I told him that I wouldn't, and he finally agreed to tell me. In the dream, Celia was running toward him, but then she turned into Vesta. And that really freaked Marlin out. He said that he must be silly to worry about some dream. I told him he wasn't, He stuttered and couldn't seem to believe that I said that. Then Marlin said I'm a very kind woman. He gave me some "veggi juice" as a little present. He walked off and said bye. And I was the happiest woman in the world at that point, because that was the first time anyone has complemented me like that. And also the first time anyone here gave me a gift. Except for Takakura giving me a horse and cow. You know, the veggi juice is practical as well. Anyway, I started picking flowers because of my happy mood. And I gave one to Romana. Who really cares what else happened to me today, because I was complimented and got a gift, which -by-the-way I drank it once I got hungry. And that was mostly it.

Entry 18 day 17

I didn't do much again, mostly trying to make some money. I fished most of the day because I'm barely making any money. Keko is my source for profits. Now that she can't give milk until after the birth, I have to resort to fishing. My chicken Joli only sometimes gives me an egg, so that's not really much. I also went to Vesta's farm and talked to Marlin. I think I like him a little more, considering, I picked flowers and got excited after one complement. My training with Danny is going well, his training progress is over halfway done. No chick or calf was born today. But I think at least one will be born tomorrow. I guess that's all for today.

Entry 19 day 18

Today the chick was born. The elves had alerted me to it and told me it was a girl. I named her Page. I checked Keko and she's supposed to give birth very soon. I waited all day and nothing happened. I saw Van and he went inside the Inn. He was bothering Tim again about his new diet. He told me his last diet failed, but this new one worked out great. Van said that he put a blindfold on, spread his arms out and twirled around in circles. And then, when he stepped on his new pet scale, it went to 199. Van asked me what I thought of that and I was tempted to say, I think it only goes to 199- but I just told him congratulations again. He was pretty happy and went to tell Romana again. I went back to my farm to get my fish to sell to him. I was surprised to see Murry, the homeless guy, holding one of my fish. I got a little annoyed. He said something like, "There's lots of food here, you want some too?" His stomach growled, so I let him keep the fish he got. Nothing bad can happen by letting him keep it right? It was only one fish after all. Anyway, I met up with Van again and sold him all my fish. I bought some body hyper and I wanted to give it to Marlin, but I couldn't find him today. I looked in his favorite places too. Vesta's farm, the waterfall and the blue bar. I'll be sure to give it to him tomorrow. That's all for now.

Entry 20 day 19

The calf was born today. The elves called me back to the barn, to see it. They told me it was a girl, I named her Kaga. It's a good thing she was born today, because Keko was getting very dirty, she finally got a bath. The elves had set up a hutch for Kaga outside the farm. And I'd have to set it up next time. And I got to milk Keko. Too bad all the milk has to go to the calf. I also got to see Marlin today. I gave him a Tamalo salad. It was the first thing I ever cooked. I gave him the body hyper too. I hope he likes my cooking. I'm sure by now you've noticed I developed a crush on Marlin. I can admit it. And it may seem weird to some people because, Marlin is like 32 years old and I'm 26, but he is a nice guy. I really love it when he smiles when I give him something. Well that was most of my day. The calf took up a lot of time.

Entry 21 day 20

It was raining a little, but I had a responsibility to take care of the calf. I milked Keko and gave the milk to Kaga. And I went to visit Marlin really quick. I think he liked the salad and the other thing. I went back to my farm and waited for the rain to stop. The weather man on TV said it would. But it just rained harder. I never got the chance to let my animals out. It's obvious the weather prediction was wrong. I went fishing and caught a fish. And I bought some carrots, tomatoes, potato and yam seeds from Marlin. I forgot potatoes are not in season, so I'll have to wait till winter to plant those. Tomorrow will be the first day of fall, and that's when I'll plant the others. I milked Keko again and gave the calf the milk. Hopefully Keko will start giving more milk, because then I could start selling it again. That's everything that happened. I hope it doesn't rain tomorrow.


	3. Fall 1

**Author's note: I hate entry 25. The whole "love thing" is forced. But I wrote it that way for a reason. The "relationship" has to progress before Winter. I was running out of time so I just threw that out there. Oh, and this isn't the first version of this diary. I tried it before. Sadly, the first time 'round Marlin rejected Tina. It was because I activated all of the Celia cut-scenes and Rock heart events. So Tina's insecurity comes from me being scared Marlin would reject me again. This time, I avoided rival scenes with Celia and I didn't activate a single Rock scene. I never even spoke to him. I've even developed a hatred for that guy. Every time someone said that name... I couldn't help getting a little angry. Sorry about entry 25 and up. I've never been good with writing that sort of thing. One last thing... I'm very disappointed in myself for forgetting the Harvest Festival. It's my favorite celebration in the entire game!**

**Disclaimer: Harvest Moon does not belong to me.**

Entry 22 day 21 Fall

It was still raining, so after I took care of the calf, I ran over to the archeological dig. Carter allowed me to dig up some fossils. Then after I was done, the weather suddenly cleared up. I whistled for Stan and rode him back to my farm. And I let Keko out. I left the chickens in the coop since they tend to get lost. I only like to keep them out till 3:00pm. I planted a bunch of seeds. And I was going to go to Vesta's farm, but I suddenly saw Marlin and Celia by the river. Celia was talking about how the water relaxes her. Sometimes she's funny when she says these things. It seems she finds everything relaxing. Marlin agreed with her. And that's when they noticed me. Celia greeted me and Marlin said, "Oh, it's you."I think an idea popped into Celia's head, because she suddenly yawned. Marlin and I looked worried for her health, and she said that she feels tired. She decided to go to the house to lay down. She did that weird skipping thing. She may be like my best friend, but I hope she never skips like that again. I could have sworn I saw her smiling as she left. Marlin stuttered and asked if I wanted to talk. I told him that I would. He said he's not used to doing this, but since it's me, he'd give it a try. We talked for a little bit and he asked how I was doing. I told him everything was going okay and asked him the same. Marlin told me he was doing good, but when he first came to this place he was like a fish out of water. That's when we heard a splash in the water, caused by a fish. We both looked at it and he asked if I fished. I just smiled in response. I could tell he was nervous, because he started stuttering again and was sweating profusely. He barely got it out, but he told me he was leaving now. Then Marlin quickly walked away. So that was an interesting moment. I can't help but notice, every time we get into a lengthy chat, he greets me with "Oh, it's you." I wonder if that means anything. Has he even called me by my name before? Anyway, I went to Vesta's farm and talked with Vesta. I remembered that I dug up a moon ore earlier. So I decided to give it to her as a friendship gift. I wanted to see Marlin again, but he just disappeared. That's okay, because I'll see him tomorrow. Later on, I put up all the animals. I had brought Danny inside to train him, since it was getting dark. The training sessions are going along very nicely. I'm still not making any money now. It's harder to get fodder for my animals. I used my sickle to cut the grass so I could make fodder earlier, but, I'm still running out. I may have to actually buy good fodder soon. And that was the end of this day.

Entry 23 day 22

It wasn't raining most of the time today. I let out my animals and I went to Vesta's farm. I talked with Vesta, Marlin and Celia. Marlin was happy because he likes this time of year. On my way back to my farm, I ran into Ruby. I gave her a Gamsoil flower. She seemed to really like it. I was planning on going to Romana's after watering my plants. As soon as I was finished watering them, which took a really long time by the way, it started raining. So, I packed up all my animals and decided to go to Romana's tomorrow. The last thing I did was train Danny inside of my house. I love the way he follows me around and the way he sniffed around my house. I guess that's all I have to say about this day.

Entry 24 day 23

A lot happened today. After I took care of my animals (Page is an adult chicken now) I saw Van go into the Inn. I went after him and he was bothering Tim as usual. Van said that his last two diets were failures, but this one truly worked. You have to ram your head into a wall 15 x a day for 10 days. And when he stepped on his new electric scale it read 200 pounds. I had a feeling that he didn't put the batteries in that scale, but I just congratulated him again. So he was happy and left for Romana's. I talked with Romana too and left to get some fish. I forgot that my dog was inside my house. I wanted to check the weather on TV real quick. I did and walked out of my house. Something seemed odd. I heard a grumbling noise come out of one of my buildings. Murry the homeless guy came out with one of my fish. I was surprised again and he started talking about how there was more food for him. He ran off and I got kind of angry. I was regretting my decision to let him have that fish a few days ago. I was also regretting the fact that my dog was inside my house, instead of protecting my farm from Murry's visits. I got my other fish and went to meet Van at his store. I sold him some milk since Keko was giving me more today. It was nice since I could feed Kaga and sell some milk. I bought some turbo jolt and I was going to give it to Marlin. So I went to Vesta's farm to go talk to him. He wasn't in a good mood, this time he greeted me with "Hey, it's you." instead of "Oh, it's you.". He said that he wasn't in the mood to talk, I asked him what was wrong and he told me about this illness he has. Marlin said that he's had it for 5 years and he's still not well. The doctors told him he'd get better if he had the right attitude, but he doesn't think he'll ever get better. I told him that he would get better. That's when Marlin snapped at me. He asked what did I know and that I didn't know how he feels. And that I should leave right now. I dramatically shook my head no. He calmed down and then decided to leave himself. He stopped, and turned toward me. And then he told me thanks. I think he just needed to vent his frustration on something. I might have done the same thing if I was in his situation. I'm glad he calmed down though. All that anger is probably not good for his health. I think we got closer. I guess I forgot to give him the turbojolt. I'll have to give it to him tomorrow like last time. Can you blame me for forgetting after all that drama? Well anyway, I went back to my farm and I got a fertilized egg from one of my chickens. I put it in the incubator and went home. I guess that was the end of my very eventful day. I made my dog, Danny sleep outside.

Entry 25 day 24

Kaga wouldn't take milk today, so I just gave her some fodder, I guess I'm weaning her now. I gave Marlin the turbo jolt. I enjoy giving him gifts. Mostly because it makes him feel good when he's given a gift. Who wouldn't? And when he's happy, I'm happy. I'm starting to sound like I love him. Wait, I think I do. When did this happen? I know I had a crush on him, but when did it turn into love? Anyway, I should continue with my day. I took care of everything and I got really annoyed. After I caught a fish, I saw Murry, the homeless guy and he did the exact thing as yesterday. I guess Danny isn't doing his job. While I was looking for my chickens, I saw Daryl the scientist. I saw him a few times on my farm before. I think he's researching it. One time, he even said that it was his farm. He was just lying so he could keep looking around. I guess that's all that happened. I don't know what to do about my newfound love. What would happen if I told Marlin? I don't want to think about it now.

Entry 26 day 25

Today it rained again, but it stopped after a while. I couldn't find Marlin at Vesta's farm. I went to the waterfall and found him there. He told me that he liked the thing I gave him. I couldn't be happier. I didn't really do much else today. But I thought about my love for Marlin though and I asked myself, how do I know he feels the same way? I was suddenly reminded of the blue feather. The feather of engagement. I've only known Marlin for a little over a half a year. But, I'd gladly marry him if he wanted. I might do a little proposing one day. But I'm not sure. It scares me. If he takes it, it means he loves me, if he doesn't, then I don't want to think of the consequences so I'll end this entry now.

Entry 27 day 26

Keko gave me S milk today, so I gave some to Marlin along with a salad. I've noticed he's been much more friendly after he told me about his health problems. That could be a sign he has feelings for me. But who can say it's love? The grass in my field is dying because of Fall, so I have to keep my horse and cow indoors from now on. I'm running out of fodder so I'll have to order some. Kaga is still eating a small amount of it. I'm starting to make profits again. That's good since I have to buy a lot of fodder. Well that's all for today.

Entry 28 day 27

When I woke up today, the elves told me that the calf had outgrown the hutch. So, they put it up. Kaga's really big now. After the elves left I checked Kaga. She seemed upset about something. But I couldn't find out what was wrong. She was fine after a few minutes. Maybe she was hungry for fodder. I took Keko and Kaga outside. Unfortunately it started to rain. I brought them back inside and gave them good fodder. I really should have used more fertilizer for the grass to make more regular fodder. I'm almost out of both kinds of it. I need to buy more. After that I went to Vesta's farm. I talked with Marlin, he said the milk I gave him was fantastic. I gave him another special milk. Nina and Galen were there, so I talked to them too. Since I couldn't take Stan out, I didn't bother visiting Romana. I did go to the Inn for a few minutes though. When I came out, I heard Gustafa playing some music. A girl named Nami was closing her eyes listening to him. He stopped playing and left. I walked over to Nami. She told me that she really likes that music. I guess she thought about it for a while, because she said, she rather liked him instead. She seemed to come to that conclusion and then walked off. I remember her and Gustafa having a conversation before, when he had given her a tomato. I also remember her telling me that she travels around the world, but she hasn't moved on from here for some reason. I'm pretty sure it's because she has feelings for Gustafa. It's a shame she hasn't mentioned it to Gustafa. It's reminding me of myself with Marlin. Anyway, I had put a fertilized egg in the incubator a few days ago. I think I forgot to mention it. The elves came again today and said it hatched. They said it was a female. I named her Layla. It stopped raining and that was mostly it. I'm getting a lot of animals. It looks like a real farm now. If I could just make more fodder, then it would be much easier.

Entry 29 day 28

Today was alright. When I checked to see if Marlin liked the milk I gave him, he said it was fantastic again. His complements seem to make all my troubles disappear. Well, that's what I thought for a few minutes. Murry, he stole food from me again. It's getting annoying. I guess my troubles can't stay away forever. Anyway, I talked with Celia and Lumina today. And Van came, I sold him milk and some of the fossils. I got some turbojolt for Marlin, but it was getting dark, so once again, I'll have to give it to him tomorrow. I think Marlin and I are getting closer. He looks happier when he talks with me. I occasionally look at his diary. I don't have much of an excuse, but I only look at one page. It says he feels 4 hearts about her. I hope he's talking about me. But enough on that. It started raining again around nighttime, so I packed everyone up. I'm starting to get worried that my plants aren't ready to be harvested yet. It's almost winter and they wont survive then. I'll just have to hope for the best.

Entry 30 day 29

I harvested my yams today. I made yam soup. I thought that since I'm bringing Marlin the turbojolt, I could bring him some yam soup too. I did so and he seemed to appreciate that. I had to buy a lot of good fodder again. The dispenser is completely out of fodder now. I gave Keko and Kaga a bath today. They both seem bothered by something. I think they miss eating regular fodder. Oh well, the bath may have lifted their spirits. I try to wash my animals once every 3 days. I guess that's most of what happened. I hope I can harvest my carrots tomorrow.

Entry 31 day 30

It rained again. Marlin enjoyed the things I gave him yesterday. Today is the last day of the month. I've been here for almost a year. Keko is starting to follow me around. Most of the grass is dead because of the Fall. The weather man said it was going to snow, but it never did. I'm doing well despite the lack of fodder. But my future still isn't very secure. I wonder if I can keep this up. Most of my animals love me, I'm not losing and gaining money at the same time, making it so I'm staying in the middle and work isn't too hard. So, I'm not failing at farming. If my grass would grow back soon, and the weather stayed nice, things would get easier. Today wasn't very eventful, but maybe something will happen.


	4. Winter 1

**Author's note: Very sappy. That's all I can say about this last part of the 4 part chapter. Once the next chapter starts, it will be way less corny. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon.**

Entry 32 day 31 Winter

I gave Ruby some milk, but no one really cares about that. The moment I woke up this morning, I was suddenly struck with inspiration about the blue feather. I mean I do love Marlin, I should let him know about it. This is the perfect way to find out if he loves me or not. If he accepts then, I know he definitely loves me. I came to this conclusion a while back, but I was going to set that plan into action that moment. I was very nervous, but I had my mind set on doing it. It was dark and rainy early that morning. I grabbed the blue feather and set off to Vesta's farm. I made my way through the dark to find Marlin. I think he was standing by the scarecrow. I talked with him first. He said it was cold today, and that made sense since it was raining and the first day of Winter. I brought out the blue feather and spoke again. He said, "Hold on a minute." We went off of Vesta's farm for a little privacy. The waterfall could be seen in the distance. Marlin asked if I was sure of this. I nodded in response and gave him the feather. He took it and talked about how I was doing good work on my farm. And how he wants to keep working. Marlin said that now we can work together. That wasn't saying that he loved me, but I guess he doesn't have to exactly say the words. So, now we're engaged. And, we'll be married on the first day of Spring, which will be 9 days from now. Today was pretty special. I didn't even mind buying turnips and planting them with potatoes. The day went by so quickly. I barely remember taking care of my animals. I mostly think of how I poured my heart out in the rain. And how I will soon be married.

Entry 33 day 32

I'm very happy that I'm going to marry Marlin. And even more happy that he loves me. I picked flowers and gave some to Lumina, Romana and Nina. I guess you can call that celebrating. It rained again, but that just reminds me of yesterday. Every time I go near the waterfall or it rains, I'll be reminded of that moment. Even though the words we spoke weren't romantic, the situation was. I'm so happy. The countdown continues. Anyway, Ruby liked the milk. I bought good fodder again. Layla is an adult chicken now. And I had yam soup for dinner. Nothing can bring me down now. Enough talk about today. I want to hurry and get to the next day. Then I'll be a day closer to my wedding.

Entry 34 day 33

Van came and I sold some milk. I also bought turbojolt for Marlin. I gave Vesta another jewel as a present. After all, she will be my sister-in-law soon. I talked with Nina and Galen. They're like grandparents to me, so I like talking to them. I also talked with my fiancé. Marlin is now very comfortable with me. I'm glad. Too bad I forgot to give the turbojolt to him. It snowed today, and it covered the ground. Celia said she wished Spring would come soon. I wish it would hurry too. I like how the snow falls, but I can't wait for my wedding in Spring. At night, the snow fell more. And I looked at the stars. I wasn't sure if I could handle living on the farm at first. But now I have a future. I'll definitely stay now. I built a nice farm. I went from having 2 animals to 8. And I promise to add to that. I think father would have been proud. The countdown continues. I'm getting excited.

Entry 35 day 34

I couldn't find Marlin today. I know it's crazy, but I missed him a little. And Murry stole my last fish. I haven't had time to fish in a while. Maybe I should do that tomorrow. Danny had slept in my house last night. He really loves me a lot. We've known each other for almost a year. And I met Marlin the same day as Danny. I wonder if that means anything. Maybe my dog is a good luck charm. I let Danny sleep outside tonight. I think Murry comes less when he's out there. I gave Celia some flowers. She's known me for just as long. She's known as my best human friend, Marlin is going to be my husband and Danny is my best animal friend. I think I've settled quite nicely here. I had a salad and went to bed. The count down is still on. I should tell the elves about my marriage.

Entry 36 day 35

A lot happened so I'll try to shorten it. I caught 2 fish early in the morning. I rode Stan to the elves home, ate the shrinking mushroom and entered. After a small chat with the elves, I was leaving the forest. But I saw a Yeti. His or her name is Mukumuku. I gave Mukumuku a fish as a friendship gift. I never had a Yeti friend in the city. Or ever. I went to Vesta's farm and gave Celia another flower. Flowers are nice, but I think I should give different things now. I saw Marlin walking back from the waterfall. I guess he was reliving some memories. Our shared memory will never be forgotten. Wow, that was really corny. Anyway, I gave him the turbojolt. I like making him smile. Have I already said that? Oh well, I still do. I visited Romana and gave her a flower too. ... yeah I know. The countdown continues.

Entry 37 day 36

Apparently flowers are a good gift. Celia didn't seem really interested in milk. And I found out that Marlin liked the turbojolt again. Maybe I should slow down. I've been giving a lot of gifts lately. I even gave Lumina's butler some milk. But, I"m just so happy that I get to marry the man I love. Well, I gave Lumina some flowers since she doesn't like milk. And I gave Nina some milk. It's cute to see her and her husband walking together. I should stop celebrating my engagement. I'm making good money due to the rank S milk. But all that has to go into buying good fodder every day. Keko and her daughter Kaga are getting upset because I only feed them that. I need to talk to less people and make more money. I hope to catch 3 more fish. Van only comes one more time this year. So if I want Marlin to come to a productive farm, I have to get to working. The countdown...4 days.

Entry 38 day 37

Didn't have time to fish. I'll try to early tomorrow. Everyone liked their gifts. But I'm stopping the gift giving for now. Danny slept in my house last night. But I let him sleep outside tonight. He's getting very good with his tricks. He can jump above my head! It was easy to find Nina. She and Galen were near Vesta's farm. I talked with her and then talked with Marlin. He says weather like this might not be good for his health. But I think it will be okay. After all, Spring will be here in 3 days. The countdown is 3 days. Wow, I really need to make money. It'll be easier after I'm married. But that doesn't mean I'll stop trying now. I had to buy enough good fodder and birdseed to last the rest of this year. I really need money now. I have 1400 G left. I had way more than that. Anyway, I went to Takakura's house and he told me how to cook something. I must fish soon.

Entry 39 day 38

I didn't have enough time to see Van today. I was too busy fishing to notice the time. How ironic. But it's alright, I can still have Takakura selling things. He made me some money today. Now I have 2345 G. I caught some fish, but I can't sell them now. But that's fine too. I have a plan for them. Today, after I talked with Marlin, I gave another flower to Celia. Hey, I'm not going to fish anymore this year, so I have some free time. And I bought some fertilizer. Know what that means? My field is growing again. So my animals can eat more than good fodder. It also means I'll be able to make regular fodder for the future. It's also a sign that Spring is coming soon. Everything is falling into place. I got hungry near the end of the day, so I made some yam soup. Things are looking up. I'll tell Takakura to sell one more batch of things tomorrow. After 2 days I'm getting hitched. The countdown is almost done.

Entry 40 day 39

I sold most of the extra veggies I had. I plucked all of the turnips and made some fish stew. Takakura taught me how. I gave it to Marlin. And I accidently tried to milk Kaga. She was very confused. She has to be pregnant before I should attempt doing that. Kaga is almost the exact size of her mother. She looks just like Keko. So it was an easy mistake to think she was Keko. I should make my final profit tomorrow. And with all the snow that fell these past few days, it was a surprise to see it start to rain. It was after I watered my potatoes and washed my cows and horse. How ironic, again. So, I brought Danny to sleep inside once more. I did this cause this might be the last time we sleep alone in the house. I guess you can say we bonded. I want to talk to a lot of people tomorrow. I hope the weather clears up. The countdown continues. I have to go through 1 more day. By the way, have I said Keko's been licking me?

Entry 41 day 40

The last day of the year. I talked with Nina and gave her a flower. I talked with her husband Galen as well. I talked with, Marlin, Celia, Vesta, Nik, Nak, Flak, saw Lumina playing the piano, Romana, Sebastian the butler, and even the Yeti Mukumuku. It's been a full year. I will be wed tomorrow to Marlin. And my money is 5165 G. I got a golden egg from my chicken, Joli. I'll keep it for a while. Kaga is fully grown. I looked at the stars tonight. A lot of things ran through my head.. Much more is in store for me.

Entry 42

I got married earlier today. Around lunch, I was alone in my house. I walked out of there and went across the bridge to Vesta's farm. Vesta, Marlin and Celia met up with me. Marlin greeted me with "Tina." Which is great because it seems like the first time he ever said my name. It's also better than "oh it's you." Vesta told us to tell everyone we were married. We left, but Marlin quickly came back to thank Vesta and Celia. Vesta told me to enjoy life with Marlin and to work as a team. Then we'll pull through. I think Celia was a little sad to see Marlin move out. We walked to the Inner Inn and spoke to everyone there. Next, we talked with Nina and Galen. We spoke with more people on the street. Romana, Lumina and their butler Sebastian too. Marlin and I started walking back and saw others talking about the news. They noticed us and Marlin and I smiled. We went to my... no, our home after that. Takakura was glad too. From that moment on, Marlin started calling me by the pet name, My-Love. And to think, this is just the beginning.


	5. Chapter 2 Spring 2

**Author's note: Here's Chapter 2 of Tina's diary.** **Or chapter 5 if you prefer to call it. In the game it's chapter 2. Anyway, there's a small joke about what happens much later in the diary. Very small and vague. Makes me wonder why I wrote it if almost no one will get it. I almost split this diary into 6 different stories. But having 6 4 chapter stories seems like a waste. Why not just put it all in one story? So I will. Sorry about the grammar again. I'll be taking an English class next semester. I'm obviously rusty. Speaking of school, I'm taking my midterm tomorrow. I'm lazy, so I didn't study for longer than a combined 30 minutes. Let's hope that something stuck in my head so I don't get an F. The summary doesn't really apply anymore, does it? So I'll make a very small summary with each new year.**

**Summary: Three years have passed. And there's a new edition to the family. "The spitting image of Marlin."**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon. I'm starting to think it owns me.**

...A few years later...

Takakura: How are you doing. Old friend? Well. I guess you don't have to worry about as many things where you are. Your daughter's working hard. The farm's doing fine. They built a nice kitchen. And Marlin seems very happy enjoying your daughter's cooking. Your grandchild is starting to talk now. They're very cute at this age. What was that name they chose...? Nathan... Oh yes, the name was Nathan. The spitting image of Marlin. All parents have hopes for their children. I wonder what they have in mind for theirs...?

Entry 43

A while has passed. And sadly, Nina recently passed away. Galen has been a little distant ever since then. He moved to a house near Vesta's farm. Dr. Hardy bought his old house. But other than that, things have been going well. I've been married for 3 years. I'm now 30 years old and Marlin is 36. Marlin really enjoys my cooking. And I have a 2-year-old son named Nathan. He started drawing pictures today. He can speak, but not too well. He occasionally messes up. But he's cute when he does. Actually, he's always cute. Nathan has dark brown hair and wears a blue cap. I often find myself thinking of the future. I could swear I heard Danny chasing Murry away earlier this night. Anyway, I held and cuddled Nathan. I love him so much. Marlin asked if I thought Nathan should take over Natsume farm one day. I told him that was for Nathan to decide. Marlin agreed with that. Marlin suddenly said it was time for bed. I placed Nathan down and said night. Then Nathan jumped into bed. My old bed. Marlin had gotten a bed for 2 for us. He told me that the fridge was low on food. So I agreed to put something in there tomorrow. We all said goodnight and now it's time for bed.

Chapter 2 A new family Entry 44 day 1 Spring

When I woke up, I put food in the fridge. Well, more like I put milk and a plant in. Then I waited for my husband and son to wake up. Wow, that still feels new to me. So anyway, they woke up at 6:00am and Marlin was pleased to greet me. Nathan had more of a sleepy response. After our greetings, Marlin said I was amazing for all the work I do. His job is to protect the farm and helping with Nathan. My job is to take care of all the animals and crops. I also have to help with Nathan and the finances. Which reminds me, I need to buy some seeds soon. Today is New years by the way. The very first day of the year. Nathan wished me a "happy yoo near." I'm so happy he's my son. I went to take care of my animals as usual. Keko gave me milk at an odd time. And I plucked my potatoes. Yes, they took 3 years. My animals haven't aged either. I showed Nathan my tools and some other things. He really likes milk. He didn't seem too interested in the good fodder and bird feed. But Nathan liked the Hoe. He called it a shoe. I corrected him and he ran around singing it was a show. I guess that's close enough. Nathan was a little fussy today. But I managed to show him most of my animals. Our animals. See? It's still hard to remember I'm not on my own anymore. Tomorrow, I'll take him with me to buy some seeds from my sister in-law, Vesta. And talk with Celia too. I went to Romana's after training Danny. She had a New years party. A bunch of us gathered. Even Van was there. We had fun time listening to Lumina play the piano. I think Murry crashed the party. I'm not sure, I just had a feeling. After the party, I ran into Dr. Hardy. He said it was tragic we couldn't save Nina. Yes, I do miss her a lot. But Galen must miss her more. Maybe I'll do something else tomorrow. One more event happened today. I saw the scientist on my property saying he was going to do tests on my cows. I came up and he denied everything. Keko knew he was lying and rammed the fence. It worked really well. He was scared off. That night, before Nathan went to bed, I showed him the golden egg. He asked if a chick would hatch from it. I had to say "no, not from this one." Nathan was a little sad. He must really love baby animals. Well, he went to sleep not long after that. Marlin followed an hour later. I think I'll stay up tonight. Maybe I'll walk around for a bit.

Entry 45 day 2

I met Grant at his house 5:00 in the morning. What was I thinking? Why would I stay up all this time? I'm tired. But I have work to do. Grant gave me an alarm clock. Now I set it at 6:00am. Great, I get an hour to sleep. After the hour, we woke up and greeted one another. I showed Nathan some things and took him to Vesta's. We bought some tomato and melon seeds. I also visited Galen. He is still depressed. Dr. Hardy was there and said Galen's heath was dropping. I hope Galen feels better soon. I visited Nina's grave by his house. Later on, I saw Muffy standing on the bridge. She looked depressed. The situation seemed familiar. She greeted me with a "oh. It's you Tina." I was reminded of Marlin. That was 4 years ago, but the memory is still fresh. But enough with memories of that. Muffy asked if she could talk with me. I nodded and she said she was dumped again. That was surprising. Well, we're talking again like this like she wished. Sad that she was dumped again though. This guy was from the city too. But he was married. She started crying a little at this point. And she said that after talking with him, she found out he even had kids. She was shocked at these discoveries. Muffy looked at me and asked why men do that. And why couldn't they be happy with one woman. She looked at the water again and wondered if there was anyone for her. She said she just wanted someone to love her. Just her. Then she asked if that was so difficult for a man to love just one woman. It made me wonder if she was talking to herself now. That's when Muffy looked at me and said she had to go and find someone. Muffy thanked me and said she felt better after talking. And that she had to find someone nice like I did. She said we should talk again sometime. I agreed and she left. I feel so sorry for her. I'm glad I have a loving husband. Marlin is very good to me. I can't even remember if we ever had a fight. Enough of that for now, there is more for me to tell. I was still very tired. I went over to Dr. Hardy's to visit. To think that it used to be Galen and Nina's home. But I suddenly collapsed. The last thing I remembered was him asking if I was alright. I woke up later and he said I was exhausted, it was lucky I fell in a doctors house. Dr. Hardy sent me off and told me to be more careful. I thanked him and left. I'll try not to work hard and stay up again. Later on, I sent Nathan to bed. And Marlin asked if he has changed. He said that Celia told him he was mellow since we got married. The talk with Muffy ran through my mind. Yes, I truly am glad I have Marlin. After that, I went outside. Grant was yelling something. I left my farm and found him. He had a big smile and said he got a big raise at his job. Grant left saying he was going out to drink. Oh boy...doesn't he have work tomorrow? Anyway, I went back home and gave Marlin some milk. He likes to try some of our cows milk. He went to sleep soon after. I set the alarm for 6:00am. I didn't tell Marlin about me fainting. But it wasn't a big deal anyway. I just over did it. Besides, I had a doctor look at me. I'll be okay after a good nights sleep.

Entry 46 day 3

I had about 8 hours of sleep. I think that's good. I'm starting to take Nathan to Vesta's farm with me. It's interesting he calls her granny instead of aunt. He likes being carried. Nathan also loves it when I snuggle, pat his back and toss him in the air. I love being with him. And Marlin does more work then I mentioned. He takes care of the tools, cleans up after the animals, changes Nathan's diapers, watches the freezer and helps Takakura. My husband is good to me. Anyway, I keep showing Nathan farming things and animals. Mostly because I want him to be familiar with the things around him. By the way, it takes a long time to water the plants. I wish I could do it faster. Enough of that though. I went to see Galen again. He was standing at Nina's grave. He asked if I could clean it. I said I would and I washed it for a minute. After I finished, it was like Nina came and was very pleased. But I know she wasn't really there. Galen was happy so that made me happy too. After that, I went to sell things to Van. I sold some milk and the golden egg. I got a lot of money. But then I saw he was selling a goat. I decided getting a new animal would be nice. But it cost 4,000G. That's a little pricey. After a lot of haggling, I bought the goat for 2,000G. Van asked me to name her. I called her Nina. After my dear departed friend. I milked her and got some milk to sell. It's getting harder to take care of all the animals and watering crops. But Marlin makes things a little easier. Anywho, I put Nathan to bed for the night. And Marlin said he hopes Nathan will grow up strong and healthy, but any child with my genes won't have a problem. That was sweet of him to say. You know, I have a lot to take care of. But it is worth it. Marlin went to bed and I'm going to go to sleep too.

Entry 47 day 4

I went to Vesta's with Nathan. Celia and Vesta really love him. I bought some fertilizer from Celia. You know, I get a lot of money for goat milk. 115G. Almost nothing compared to some cow milk, but still very good. It's easy to make money in Spring. I caught a fish too. I shouldn't have to worry about Murry stealing it from the freezer. Marlin patrols the building a lot. I talked with Romana and Lumina today too. They were out for a walk. That night, Nathan wanted me to hold and cuddle him. I did and Nathan said "I wuv you mommy." That was very sweet. Marlin said it was Nathan's bed time. But Nathan didn't want to because he liked being in my arms. Marlin then said that little kids who stay up get eaten by monsters. Nathan was very willing after that. Marlin and I went to sleep soon after that.

Entry 48 day 5

Whoops. I forgot to take my animals in last night. Oh well, I took Nathan to Vesta's as usual. And shown him animals and milk. I picked some flowers and he loved them. I'm sure Marlin wouldn't be giddy about flowers. Anyway, Murry stole my fish while Marlin was in the house. I guess my husband can't be everywhere. That's it. All future fish go in the fridge. Anyway, I had an interesting time at Romana's house. I rode there on my horse Stan and saw Celia. She was looking at the flowers there. The butler Sebastian saw her and asked how she liked them. Celia said that they were pretty. That's when Lumina came. I think she was jealous of Celia. I'm not exactly sure why. Celia was oblivious and greeted her. Sebastian asked if anything was wrong with Lumina. She just looked annoyed. Celia then said she had to go back. And that's when she left. Sebastian was confused at Lumina's behavior and she said it was nothing. That's when she left too. It's hard to believe she's now 22 years old. She looks exactly the same. And she acts a lot younger sometimes. Now, when I went in the house, I went into the butlers room. I saw him and noticed a picture. He asked if I knew who it was in the picture. I said I thought it was a picture of Romana when she was younger. Sebastian said I was right! And that pictures back then were rare. He kept this picture for sentimental reasons. Then he asked for me to not mention it to Romana. I understood and assured him I'd keep my mouth shut. I left not long after that. I visited Nina's grave today too. I also found out that I am making good money, so I decided to buy a pond for decoration. Takakura should build it soon. Well, later on... Marlin put Nathan to sleep. I really love that boy. And I love Marlin for helping me take care of everything. I remember holding Nathan today. He's an affectionate kid. Everything is going great. I'm slowly regaining fodder and quickly gaining money. I may buy another animal soon.

Entry 49 day 6

I can't believe Spring is almost over. The start of this year is going great. I just wish fodder would grow faster. But all my animals are happy. Well, I took Nathan to Vesta's again. It's good that he sees his aunt a lot. She could help teach him about crops. I wish Nathan would stop calling the hoe a show. I keep showing my son different things. He loves Danny and liked the goat, Nina. But he isn't always up to seeing animals. Maybe it's a little too much for a 2-year-old. Going slow with some things is the key. I think I'll show him one of our chickens. Besides showing Nathan stuff, I gave a flower to Lumina. I think we are closer friends. I should give a flower to Celia too. By the way, I made the money back from when I bought the pond. That was fast. Nothing else happened but the usual. I put Nathan to bed at 9:00pm and Marlin and I went to bed at 10:00. We'll all wake up at 6:00. Things have become a routine apparently.

Entry 50 day 7

I took Nathan to Vesta's and I gave a flower to Celia. She really liked it. After that, I went to Nina's grave and picked flowers again. I talked with Lumina and carried Nathan around for a while. I don't have to do much for him. Nathan gets his own meals and is a good boy. I sometimes lose him, but he never leaves the farm. I've shown him one of the chickens and both milkers. He said that one smelt like milk. Nathan apparently does not know what a brush is. I'll have to teach him. Galen was sitting alone on a bench. It makes me sad to see him depressed. There isn't much I can do. Just give him space at times. I understand what he is going through. On a lighter note, I heard Gustafa playing his guitar. I like the way his music sounds. It made me wonder if Lumina would get better at the piano. All I've heard her play is scales. Anyway, I ordered a sheep and clippers. I think a sheep would be a nice addition to the farm. After I put Nathan to bed, Marlin said that Celia used to mess up cooking all the time. And he asked if I would do that. I told him that depended on his definition of "mess". He just said that he would be happy and eat whatever I make for him. Marlin is sweet sometimes. He even says he likes to work with Takakura. It's good that we all get along. It makes things easier.

Entry 51 day 8

I took Nathan to Vesta's farm and I visited Romana. I got the sheep and shearers. Takakura alerted me and told me to name the male. I named the sheep, Cody. But not after the artist that lives in this valley. Cody is very fond of me already. I sheared Cody, it was poor quality wool. But that's to be expected since I just got him. I showed Nathan the usual things along with the wool. He does not know what that is either. Van came, and I sold the wool, milk eggs and the new golden egg to him. Later on, I spoke with Marlin. He was looking at the field and said he wasn't cut out to be a farmer. But he really likes crops. Which is fine with me. He's basically saying he isn't good at taking care of animals. That's mostly it. I put Nathan to bed and we all fell asleep.

Entry 52 day 9

I did the usual with taking Nathan with me. Not much was done since it rained mid-day. Nathan asked if animals were cute. I said that they were, and he was very happy. I harvested one of my tomatoes. I showed it to Nathan along with the other things. He really loves it when I cuddle him. But I don't think he likes to leave the farm for too long. Besides that, I cut down some fodder. I need to buy more since it's raining. I hope it stops raining. But... I like the rain. I'm torn. Oh well.

Entry 53 day 10

Last day of the season and month. The rain eventually stopped and I took Nathan to Vesta's. I gave a flower to Romana when I visited her. She was sneaking snacks, so I had to be quiet. One of my chickens gave me another golden egg. I was really happy. Until I saw the scientist spying on my son in my house. He said he wasn't doing anything and ran away. He tripped pretty hard. Then he kept going. Where was my husband anyway? I'm sure he wouldn't let that guy study our toddler. Well anyway, I picked the rest of my tomatoes and it started raining again. But I did everything so it didn't matter. I looked in the mirror and kind of talked to myself. I said I could be just like Celia. Then I thought that would be impossible. I mean, she is beautiful. I think I get a little vain when I look in the mirror and talk to myself. I've got to stop doing that. But I honestly think I gained weight after giving birth... yeah, I'll try to stop doing that. You know, Nathan asked if animals were cute again. I said he was cuter this time. Well, it's true. See? I'm only a little vain when I look in my mirror. Tonight, Nathan refused to let Marlin put him to bed. So Marlin pulled out the monster story again. Worked like a charm.


	6. Summer 2

**Author's note: Here's a tip that I didn't know about until a few months ago. A "rancher" is being a farmer in this game. Anyway, this part isn't so boring. That'll come later. I'm starting to think I should change this diary from a General/Humor to a General/Family. My comments can be a little funny at times, but I don't know if I can honestly call this a funny story.** **I'll think about it. For now, enjoy. See ya next Sunday. Oh and happy Halloween. Be safe.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon. I just like playing the games.**

Entry 54 day 11 Summer

It's the first day of summer. The rain stopped so I did the usual. I bought fertilizer and a bunch of melon seeds from Celia to plant. I put the fertilizer in the field and I washed the animals today. I can tell that Nathan is getting very interested in animals. Who knows? Maybe he'll become a farmer or rancher. Either would be fine with me. As a matter of fact, as long as he's happy with whatever he chooses, I'll be happy too. That's all I have to say for now.

Entry 55 day 12

It stopped raining, so I did my work and took Nathan with me to Vesta's. He likes to see his aunt and my best friend. I mostly spent time on the farm talking to Marlin, and taking care of Nathan. Nathan likes milk and things related to it. He also loves flowers. You know, Galen is mostly quiet now. But when I have Nathan, he says he's a cute kid. Anyway, Takakura said that in the summer, cows give less milk. So that gave me an idea while I was buying bird feed. Kaga is old enough now, and Keko will stop giving milk in a couple of months. So I decided to buy a miracle potion for Kaga. I have 5151G now. I miss the 7000, but I'll manage. Well I should stop writing. Kaga will be the first cow on my farm to be a first time mother.

Entry 56 day 13

I took Nathan to Vesta's and talked with her and Celia. I spent most of my time on the farm again. Van came and I sold 2 golden eggs! I just got them from my chickens. I sold all 4 of them. Takakura did the miracle potion for Kaga. Yeah... I may need therapy if this keeps happening. She may give milk soon. Also, training Danny is interesting. He jumps way over my head, and doesn't hit the ground hard. It's hard to explain. Maybe he uses his ears for a parachute. I talked to Dr. Hardy and that's mostly all I did. I have taken care of Nathan too. Did I mention that I love to hold him? Anyway, that's most of what happened. Well, besides getting the bird feed. I think I need to buy more fertilizer. I'm not getting fodder fast enough. I only have 4 stacks in the dispenser.

Entry 57 day 14

It was nice and clear today. I decided to wash all my animals. I like to do it at least once every 3 days. Sadly, none of my chickens laid an egg. Nathan is very sweet. He kept saying "I wuv you mommy" when I picked him up. He also says that I'm warm. After I took him to Vesta's, I spent some time on my farm. I didn't get much free time. So I'll have some tomorrow. But I'll make sure to spend time with my son again. I keep showing him things. I also need to spend more time with Marlin. I feel like I'm not paying much attention to him lately. By the way, my sheep, Cody, followed me to get washed. He is the easiest to get to move. Besides Danny. I guess that's all for now. Marlin scared Nathan to bed again.

Entry 58 day 15

I got the free time I wanted. But it wasn't much. When I took Nathan to Vesta's, I gave Celia a flower. After I dropped Nathan off at home, I visited Romana and Lumina. I gave a flower to Lumina and went to my sister-in-laws again. Marlin mentioned Vesta liked flowers, so I gave her one too. You know, I still have only 5 fodder stacks left. I hope there will be enough for winter. On a lighter note, Nathan loves to be snuggled and held. I had to do that a lot today. Not that I minded at all though. I also visited Nina's grave. I picked some flowers and went home. I brushed all of my animals for a second time. Kaga hasn't given milk yet. Natsume farm will survive without more cow milk just fine. I guess that's all that happened. I'm thinking of planting an apple tree. We'll see how that works. And I'm turning off my alarm clock.

Entry 59 day 16

I woke up at 5:00am since my alarm clock was off. Takakura called for me. I went outside to the field. He said that the pond was finished. Why do I have a feeling that it would have been done faster if my alarm was off days ago? Anyway, it was a weird morning. Because I went back inside and turned my alarm back on. No, that's not the weird part. When the alarm woke me at 6:00am, Marlin called for me next. He showed me some ducks swimming in our pond, just an hour after it's completion. Marlin asked me to name them. I named the male Bob, and the female Rose. That is a little odd, but not the weird thing I was talking about. After naming them, they followed me to the chicken coop to stay. Marlin and I went back in the house and he went to bed, for less than a second. That's when he and Nathan woke up. There it is. What was the point of my husband going back to sleep for a second? Oh well. I found out Kaga was pregnant now. She should give birth in winter. Maybe a little before. I took my son to his aunt's farm and visited Nina's grave again. I talked with Dr. Hardy and Galen. Dr. Hardy said that sadly, doctors can't save everyone. He also said something about hearing screams around graves sometimes. I don't even know what to think about what he said about the screaming. After that...creepy? Scary? Strange? Lets say interesting comment, I went back to Vesta's farm. I talked with Celia again and she said it must be fun for Nathan to run around on a farm. It was nice that I had a normal conversation after the odd events and talks. I bought an apple seed from her and left. I showed it to Nathan later. He didn't know what it was. I told him it was a "seed" for planting. Well, I planted the apple seed and I got 2 golden eggs! I'm making a steady amount of money. And getting more animals. I'm not sure how much more I can keep.

Entry 60 day 17

Summer is almost over. I did the usual things. Again. The quality of milk Keko and the goat Nina gives me is going down. I'm making less money. The steady amount might not be so steady after all. But maybe something good will happen soon. I visited Vesta, Celia, Romana, Lumina and Galen today. And late at night, I gave Marlin the rank B milk. I'll have him decide if it's good or not. No, I'm not trying to see if it is poison. Not much else to say, so I'll end this here.

Entry 61 day 18

I took Nathan to his aunt's farm. Marlin had said the milk was good. I'm glad. Cody was ready to be trimmed. I was surprised that the wool was golden. Van came, and I sold the wool for 600G. I also sold a golden egg I got today. We have almost 10,000G. So I bought Marlin some Bodigizer. The melons are growing. They should be harvested soon. That's mostly all that happened today.

Entry 62 day 19

I went to Vesta's with Nathan again, but it started raining on our way home. I had to put all of my animals inside. I got to harvest the melons though. Since it was raining, I had to give my animals fodder. All that I gained will soon be gone. The rain stopped around nightfall. By the way, Marlin loved the Bodigizer. I also found out that Nathan loves tomatoes. I was showing him fruit from the fridge when he said that. Lets see, Nathan likes flowers, milk and tomatoes. And he's interested in farming right now. I'll teach him more about it. He seems to really enjoy it. I guess that's what happens when you're the son of two farmers.

Entry 63 day 20

It was raining really hard. I couldn't take Nathan to Vesta's. For once. But I went to Galen's house and talked with him and Dr. Hardy. I gave Dr. Hardy a flower. He usually looks a little creepy with the scowl on his face half the time. But he smiled once I gave it to him. It made me feel warm. You'd think Marlin would be worried that I have male friends. But all the male friends I have are over 50 years old. So I'm sure he does not feel threatened at all. Not like it would matter anyway. The only man I love is Marlin. And he knows it. Sorry, I got a little side-tracked. I bought yam and carrot seeds from Vesta. I also bought fertilizer for the field. I ordered good fodder and bird feed. You might think buying all of this greatly dwindles my money. But it didn't! I showed the seeds to my son and taught him about farming again. Sigh. Marlin is so nice to me. He makes me smile every day. And Nathan is so sweet. He makes me happy too. Nathan talked with Takakura. It was cute. Well that's all for today.


	7. Fall 2

**A/N: You get to see the weirdness that is Tina's life. Not much for me to comment on. I guess I could tell you why I made this diary. I found out about this game and how it had 6 chapters. The way you go through the years is really interesting. You experience so much. But it bothered me when I found out the end. That, and how you go through a step by step process, and you have nothing to look back on. Just vague memories. So I decided to make a video game diary of the main character. So I can look back on the years and remember all the good and bad times. It was not that long ago in (Sep. 28 2008) this year that I decided to put this out for others to read. But I started the diary about... oh... can't remember. I want to say 2 years ago. It was an on and off thing. It's still not finished. But all I have to do is go through 3 days and it's done. Minus typing it up on my computer. Yeah... the last year isn't even typed yet. But you're a long ways off from that. I have until late January 2009 to even worry about it. Anyway, playing through a day and writing what happened really gets me in character. When you save, there is a diary. So after I save the diary I write a real one. It's fun. But sometimes I get a little too in character in real life. I can't count how many times I said I loved Marlin or Nathan to my family.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon.**

Entry 64 day 21 Fall

It's the first day of fall. I planted the seeds and got another golden egg. Nuzzling chickens every day works! Okay, my hyper mood is over. But you'd be hyper too if you kept getting gold high quality things from your hard work.....And the animals hard work too. I think the ducks like staying out in the rain. So I'll keep them outside to see how that goes. Keko has stopped giving milk completely. She won't give milk again unless she has another calf. If I let her, it wont be for a long time. I hope Kaga will give milk soon. I'll be needing it. It was raining, but it stopped in the afternoon. So I took Nathan to see Vesta and Celia. It's been a few days since I've seen Romana, Lumina and Sebastian. I kind of miss them. Oh, by the way, Nathan has been saying that he misses Mukumuku. I miss him too. Or her. I never did find out. Let's see... I washed all my animals. I guess that's pretty much it. I'm living off of crops, goat milk and eggs. Cody gives me wool, but it's only once a season. Or rather once every 10 days. I hope we can live on just that.

Entry 65 day 22

Today was...strange. I've said a lot of weird things happen to me, but those things can't compare with how weird today was. It started of normal. But ended up confusing me. I took Nathan to Vesta's and gave her a flower. I ran home quick. On TV, the weather man said it would rain. So no visiting anyone at the villa today. I took Danny inside my house to train him. I decided to let him stay in the house tonight. The ducks really don't seem to mind staying out all night in the rain. Well, they are kind of wild. I didn't get a golden egg today. Alright, It's time to talk about the weird occurrence. Takakura went inside his house and I followed. It was about 7:00pm. And I saw him facing in a direction. I saw a shadow and looked up. A big plant was there. A big talking 2 headed 3 mouthed plant! Takakura said it ate something. I was in shock. You don't see that every day. He turned to me and said someone gave him a seed. And the note attached said to take care of it. Takakura said he planted it and this thing grew out of it. Even though I shouldn't have, I relaxed as the 2 headed plant started to talk. Hey, I talk to elves and a yeti. How can I be afraid of these situations for long? The two heads talked one at a time. The plant said that he didn't know that's how he wound up here. And he and Takakura must have been destined to meet. But he said he took offence to being called "this thing." The plant turned to me and began to talk more. My, this plant is talking a lot. The plant said that we must eat well around here, and he'd like to stay. He had also told me his name was Tartan. Takakura asked me if we should keep him. I said yeah, and it should be interesting. Tartan was very happy. He said he'd like to tell us his long story. Takakura and I were a little annoyed. Tartan sure likes to talk. I hope this is a good decision.

Entry 66 day 23

The rain stopped and I took Nathan to Vesta's. Then I visited everyone at the villa.. The apple tree is growing nicely by the way. I talked with Tartan at Takakura's house. After a loooooooooong talk with him, he started liking me. And he said he could make hybrid seeds for me. That can be very useful. Tartan may be a talker, but he is a handy plant. He even analyzed some fruit for me. Tartan said that when Takakura left this house, three little guys showed up. He wondered if they were elves. Well, at least I'm not the only one that sees them. Besides that, Van came today. I sold him some eggs and goat milk again. I bought Turbojolt for Marlin. I gave it to him and he was glad. Seeing him smile made my day. The fact that I'm almost out of fodder didn't matter. Making my friends, animals and family happy is what's most important.

Entry 67 day 24

It rained again. Rain is nice because I get nostalgic, but I have to use fodder for all of my animals when that happens. But let's get on with my day. Marlin liked the Turbojolt a lot. He said that it was one of his favorites. After that, I ran to the dig. You know, since the rain magically stops when I dig there. After that, the rain stopped as predicted. I whistled for my horse Stan and rode him back home. I put my animals out and took Nathan to his aunt's farm. I picked some flowers and a mushroom near Vesta's later on. I talked with my new friend/plant Tartan, and after "feeding" him, I tried to get him to hybrid some veggie's. The combinations failed. And it was odd to see him do a little dance. A fast paced dance I might add. Then I gave him a potato and a tomato to hybrid. He did a another dance. But it was slow and steady. And the combination was a success! I got some seeds from him and showed them to Nathan. I won't be planting those tomato and ??? forgot the name of the hybrid seeds this year. I guess that's all. I got a golden egg but that seems to happen almost every day. So it isn't much news. Winter will be here soon. I don't think I'll have enough fodder. I hope my animals wont be mad. Guess I'll have to buy a lot of good fodder when the time comes. I'm turning my alarm off again. Wish me luck. I'll need it.

Entry 68 day 25

Since I undid my alarm, I woke up at 7:00am. I heard a knock on the door. I went out and found Romana with a black cat next to her. It didn't look like one of her own cats. Romana said she found him but couldn't keep him since she already has two cats. So she asked if I could take him. I always wanted a cat. Her cats were very cute and followed me in the villa a lot. So, why not? I agreed and named him Romeo. A little after Romana. I guess she didn't get that, cause she said it was an odd name. She started walking away and told me to take good care of him. Of course I would. But Romeo isn't like Romana's cats at all. He does not follow me at all. But I bet it's because he hardly knows me. He'll grow to like me in the future. I'll just have to be patient. After that, I noticed my field was dying. That's very bad. I also noticed Kaga's utters were red. I gave her a bath and like the elves told me, I set up the isolation booth. It was very easy. I just went in the tool shed and grabbed the booth to set it up. I should remember that cows obviously don't give milk until after birth. Anyway, according to my calender, it was the harvest festival. So I went to the blue bar and the bar owner, Griffin said that the bar was booked. By the way, I took Nathan to Vesta's, gave her a gem and took him home before this. I would never bring him in the bar. Celia, Vesta, Ruby and my husband Marlin walked in. Vesta said to join the party. Some prepared food that came from harvested crops were set in front of us. We were about to eat, when Marlin asked why I didn't make food as good as this at home. Of coarse, it shocked everyone. Thats my husband all right. I didn't take offence, much. But Vesta started chewing him out. Celia managed to calm her down. Reminding us that we should be celebrating, and not fighting. And we finished eating. After the party, Vesta said that we should do this again next year. Everyone was happy and left. And no, Nathan wasn't alone. Takakura is at the farm. If not him, Tartan is always there. Hmm...maybe I shouldn't trust a 2 headed plant I barely know to watch my son. Well, I should be seeing the elves when Kaga gives birth. That is nice. It seems like forever since I last saw them. Oh, I put Romeo inside my house. It's not like he has a cat house out there to sleep in. I think Marlin loves me a little more. First he's kind of shy and doesn't look at me unless we talk. And tonight, his head turned in my direction. Just to watch me. That's good that he is now completely relaxed around me. It only took 4 years! He may say the wrong thing sometimes. But he says the right thing most of the time. To think I broke his shyness. Well, towards me anyway. It makes me happy beyond words. Like I said, that's my husband.

Entry 69 day 26

Alarms back on. I took Nathan to Vesta's farm. I do that a lot. I talked with Dr. Hardy along with Celia and my sister-in-law. On Natsume farm, the grass in my field is slowly dying. Maybe I should have bought more fertilizer from the start. Let's see, what else? Ah yes, I got 2 more golden eggs. And the tree is doing well. I may plant more in the future. That's all for now.

Entry 70 day 27

I had to buy fertilizer so that the little grass that's alive can feed my animals. I also bought a lot of good fodder. I'll need to buy more. Winter is fast approaching. I'm not ready. But...I still like it. Anyway, I talked with the bar owner Griffin, Vesta, Celia, Dr. Hardy, Galen, Romana and Lumina. I gave her a flower. And that's not even counting my chats with Marlin and Nathan. Kaga is still isolated. I think the calf will be born in a day or two. Lets see if I'm right this time. I'll be able to start making soup for Marlin. I hope I can store up some more food. Speaking of food, I'm feeding Romeo food to make him like me more. I have a feeling It'll take a long time to get him to like me. It was so much easier with Cody.

Entry 71 day 28

I did the usual with Nathan. And I sheared Cody and got gold wool again. All that brushing petting and washing does pay off. I showed it to Nathan and sold it to Van when he arrived. I sold that along with a few gold eggs. You'd think we'd be rich. I also bought some Body hyper for my dear husband. It's pricy, but he deserves it. Dr. Hardy once told me that he makes the stuff. I was tired from watering the crops. I could have used the body hyper to restore my stamina. But, I care about Marlin more than myself. So I gave it to him. All the work makes me tired. I won't have to work so hard in winter. So It'll be okay. I washed all of my animals. Except for Kaga since she's still isolated. Did I mention that Cody follows me to the water? I think I did. It's much easier then pushing from behind. Anyway, I walked into the kitchen to see Nathan in there. He asked if he could take a bath. I lent down and was confused. While I was still confused, he grew tired and walked away a little annoyed. By the way, Nathan wants a lot of attention lately. I give him as much as I can.

Entry 72 day 29

The yams and carrots were harvested. Kaga will be ready to give birth soon. I guess I was wrong about it being today. So it really should happen tomorrow. Or the day after. It was snowing! But it stopped and I took Nathan to Vesta's. I talked with Dr. Hardy and Lumina. Things were going great until I found out that all of my grass was dead. Oh well. It started to rain, so I had to put my animals up, and bring Romeo in the house. I decided to have another chicken. I showed Nathan the fertilized egg and said a chick would hatch from it. He was pretty happy about it. Nathan is getting very interested in animals now. By the way, Marlin really liked the body hyper. I made some yam soup and gave it to him. Yam soup is easy. One yam is all it takes. I hope he likes the soup. I'll find out tomorrow.

Entry 73 day 30

Marlin liked the yam soup and asked if I could cook it more often. I talked with the usual people. And I bought potato and turnip seeds to plant tomorrow. Tomorrow...the first day of winter. Anyway, the elves called for me and said the calf was born. They said it was a girl. I named her Isadora. To tell the truth, I thought it would be a boy. The elves put up the hutch for me. And I milked Kaga for the first time. The mothers milk went straight to Isadora. Later on, I got a carrot and a yam to have Tartan make a hybrid. It worked and I got a mixed seed from it. After that, I cooked some food. Yam soup and Earth soup. Earth soup is from a potato and carrot. I gave Marlin some yam soup and that was it.


	8. Winter 2

**A/N: Can you see the pattern? It's really simple. So you should know what comes next. Chapter 3. **

**Now, I'll explain some names. Keko and Kaga are named after Kikyo and Kagome on Inuyasha. Bob, Rose and Rozia are named after friends. Nathan... I just like it. When I hear Nathan, I think of him as Marlin's son. A name like John or Steve doesn't sound right for Marlin's son. Not that those are bad names. I like Steven as a name. Tina, that took me forever to come up with. She just looks like a Tina to me. Jill isn't a bad name. I just looked at her and said, "...That's not her name. I need to find a fitting name." Natsume farm? Do I even have to explain that one? Serious fun? Ring a bell? **

**Well, this is the end of year 2. Year 3 is the most boring. At least to me. Nothing really happens. Just farm work. I'm glad I hung on until year 4. Now THAT was interesting.** **I'm splitting the entries to make it easier to read.** **Half of these aren't proper paragraphs but it does look cleaner.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon. Especially not the elves, Tartan, Mukumuku or any other weird thing in that game.**

Entry 74 day 31 Winter

I did the usual things. Marlin liked the yam soup again. And it started raining. Just like it did a few years ago.

I went up to the waterfall. It's strange when I think about how fast everything went. I didn't really even go on a date or become his girlfriend. Well, I guess you can call us hanging out on the bridge a date.

I was technically his girlfriend when we were engaged for a month. I thought it might have been rushed. But we liked one another since the moment we met. His stuttering and shyness proved that. It's nice that he doesn't stutter when he talks to me anymore.

Marlin...I'm happy that I worked up the courage on this day. The very day I decided to stay in Forget-Me-Not valley. But whose to say you wouldn't have asked me if I waited a bit? I wasn't so sure back then. But I'm positive now. Marlin loves me.

Well, on with what happened. It stopped raining and I went home. I gave the Earth soup to Marlin. You might say it's an anniversary present for our engagement. This year is going by so fast. That night, Marlin asked if I liked our style of living. I said "Of course." I mean, even if it's hard right now. All of this is worth it.

Entry 75 day 32

The same things happened. And I talked and gave a flower to Lumina. I visited Romana and Dr. Hardy too. But I didn't have time to visit Nina's grave like I wanted. I wish to clean it again.

I saw Mukumuku in the forest. So I took Nathan with me to see him/her. That was mostly it.

The dead grass... some of it may be able to feed my animals. So everything might be okay. Snow started falling and it covered the ground. Marlin liked the Earth soup by the way. Maybe this winter won't be so bad after all.

Entry 76 day 33

After it stopped snowing, I took my son to Vesta's. Is there a day I don't take him? I honestly can't recall. But Vesta and Celia love seeing him. And Nathan likes seeing them too.

I went to Nina's grave later. I washed it, and Galen said I did a good job. I imagined (I hope I just imagined) Nina appearing and thanking me.

Anyway, Celia said that she likes to listen to the crickets. I spoke with Muffy. I think she's doing okay. We don't talk a lot because of our work. But we're good friends. Remember, she works at the bar. And it's not like I go in there a lot.

Van came again. I sold a bunch of stuff and bought Marlin some Turbojolt. I think he really liked it. Nathan is getting more affectionate then ever. I'm so happy. My son loves me too.

Entry 77 day 34

Let us all dance! And drink......MILK! Kaga stopped giving mothers milk and gave me 5 rank S milk at a time. Meaning...Isadora needs 2 a day, and the other 8 go to me! And you know I'll sell it like crazy! Sorry if I'm a little hyper. I finally get cow milk again.

Money won't be a problem for a while. Just the fodder issue. But that won't be for too much longer. Next Spring will be great. Just like this year.

By the way, the elves called me and said the egg hatched. I went over there and saw a baby duck! How odd... a chicken was sitting on the egg. I assumed it would be a baby chicken. Not a duckling. My ducks Bob and Rose rarely even go in the coop. I could count the times on my hand. Oh, well. They said it was a girl. So I named her Rozia. Rose's offspring all right.

Nathan spent time in the field with me. I showed him the duckling and he was very happy. Yes, he'll be a rancher or farmer for sure.

Another thing, Marlin liked the Turbojolt. And I gave him some yam soup when he asked for some food. I wanted to give him milk but.....I want to sell them all!

Entry 78 day 35

Kaga has saved me with her milk. It's making me a lot of money. It's a shame I have to keep spending it on good fodder. The golden eggs from my chickens help too.

Marlin liked the yam soup. Life is good. I'm sure you can tell my hyper mood is gone. I'm not sad, just content.

I talked to the usual people and spent time with Nathan. Speaking of offspring. Kaga keeps standing near her calf. It's very sweet. She makes a good mother. It makes me wonder how I'm doing in that department. I had another bath moment with Nathan.

Well anyway, I made another 1,000G+ in a day. Winter will be over soon. I can't wait for Spring. Wow, I think I talk to Celia a little too much.

Entry 79 day 36

I got A and S milk. And for some reason, the milk from my goat Nina is always bad. Her heath and happiness is high though. It's confusing.

I found out that goats can only give milk for a certain amount of time. Then they'll never produce milk again. Nina will be more of a pet one day.

I gave Marlin some S milk and drank some myself. I think we deserved it.

Nathan went out to the field again after our visit to Vesta and Celia. He adores it when I pick him up. Nathan's fussing is a rare thing now. Maybe I am a good mother after all. His fussing is mostly aimed at Marlin at bedtime sometimes. Nathan has yet to refuse to go to bed when I tell him. Like what happened tonight for example. Well I hope it rains. Maybe my grass will live again if that happens.

Entry 80 day 37

Same old same old. Marlin loved the milk. He said it was fantastic and should sell for a lot of money. That is great.

I wanted to visit Romana and Lumina, but it started snowing. Again. That's how it's been during this month. Snows, stops snowing, snows again in the afternoon. It's getting a little tiring.

During the period that the snow stopped, I was surprised to see Danny jump in his dog house. It wasn't snowing at all. I looked up and I didn't even see any clouds. Then, it started snowing a little while later. My dog is more accurate then the weather man on T.V..

The apple tree is fully grown. But there are no apples of course. I doubt there would be any in Winter. Well, I harvested some turnips and that's mostly it for today.

Entry 81 day 38

Yes! Most of the grass grew back last night! Anyway, I did the usual and had enough time to visit everyone at the villa. I think Lumina gets a little lonely in that mansion. So I gave her a flower.

Van came, so I sold a lot of things. Including the golden wool I got from Cody earlier. I bought some Bodigizer and gave it to Marlin.

Nathan is becoming more interested in farming with each passing day. Who knows? Maybe He'll help me on the farm in the future.

By the way, I saw the turtle. He looked dead. But I looked closer and he was breathing. And he jumped awake.

I have to say that things are going well. I almost have 10,000G! Isn't it great that Cody gives me wool the day Van comes? Cody loves me a lot now. Why can't my cat be as easy as him? I guess the way to Romeo's heart is through his stomach.

Speaking of food, I made stew. With a fish, carrot and a turnip. I picked the rest of those today.

At night, Marlin said he wondered what Takakura thought of him. I can tell he wants to get along with my late father's friend. Well actually, Takakura is my friend too. He still buys and sells things for me. And his advice really helps. You know, I just remembered Van wont come again this year. I'll have to catch him on New years.

Entry 82 day 39

It didn't snow or rain. The snow is actually melting away.

I found out that the duckling, Rozia, is all grown up. And the calf won't take milk any more.

I gave Celia a flower later on. Taking Nathan to Vesta's farm is tiring. I wish I could hold Nathan while riding Stan. Oh well. Going for walks is good for my heath. Great, now I'm starting to sound like my husband.

Well, I washed all of my animals and I gave Marlin stew for dinner. Takakura will work one more day, then he can rest since it will be the last day of the year. Things are going well. Now if that fodder would grow faster...

Entry 83 day 40

It's the last day of the year. I did the usual. And I talked to most of my friends. The elves and Tartan and Mukumuku were included. This year was great. I have over 10,000G. I love Nathan and Marlin very much. I looked at the stars like I did so long ago. The only difference is that I won't be getting married tomorrow.

Entry 84

I arrived at home a little late at night. Marlin was looking at Nathan, who was asleep. Marlin welcomed me home. I walked over to him.

Marlin said that Nathan just fell asleep. Nathan suddenly mumbled something about milking cows. Marlin just remembered something. He said that Nathan has been watching a lot of TV lately. Shows that feature animals.

Marlin continued to say that Nathan has been interested in the farm report. And that he thinks Nathan may want to work on the farm one day. Marlin asked what I thought. I said that I bet he's right.

My husband was thrilled. And said that Nathan might help me one day in the future. I think that would be nice. We both looked at our son, and thought about the future. I love my family. It still feels a little new. But this new family will become a strong one. I promise that we will.


	9. Chapter 3 Spring 3

**A/N: And here is the start of year 3. This is where it gets boring to me. Tina actually starts to do better with farming. Marlin isn't depressed. I just thought he was since he wasn't giddy to see Tina in the morning. Turbojolt kills the spirit for Tina. Not Marlin. Here's the preview for this year.**

**Preview: Five more years passed. Nathan is beginning to help out. "The boy helps around the house. Well, sometimes anyway..."**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon**

...A few years later...

Takakura: Your grandchild is a lot bigger. Nathan's a quiet, gentle child. Like Tina... Nathan seems to want to imitate everything Tina does. The boy helps around the house. Well, sometimes anyway... Anyway, I look forward to the future. Oh and Tina expanded the house. Work on the farm seems to be going well and they've even added on a child's room. When children get older, they need a room of their own, after all... Your daughter's really starting to act like a mother. It makes me feel old though.

Entry 85

Five more years have gone by. I'm 36-years-old, Marlin is 42 and Nathan has turned 8. Things have been going okay. The calf is still in the hutch after all these years. Time has not aged my animals again. But I'm sure Isadora will leave the hutch in a few days. And my potatoes are taking forever to grow again. I'm planing on planting a lot of fertilizer and crops soon. We certainly have the money for it.

Today, Nathan went fishing in the forest and played with Danny. He reminds me of myself. Nathan doesn't wear a cap anymore. So you can see his dark brown hair easier. Marlin asked Nathan to help, and Nathan ran off to do so today.

My house looks a lot bigger. To think that I used to live in a one room house 10years ago. And the "kitchen" was near my bed. Marlin and I still sleep in the same place. But maybe we'll have our own room one day. I think Marlin loves me more. He is very happy when I greet him in the morning.

Nathan, has some farming skills. He loves to talk about plants and animals. Wow, it just hit me. It's been a decade since I've moved to this valley. But I've adjusted to farm life just fine. With the help of Marlin, Nathan, Takakura, my animals and even Tartan, everything will be fine. With all my friends and family, I must say it can't get any better than this. But you never know, it could get better.

Chapter 3 The harvest Entry 86 day 1 Spring

I did a lot today. I'm very tired. I greeted Marlin and went in Nathan's room. He was still sleeping. So I looked at his diary. Hey, that's what we do. And none of us ever write anything embarrassing. Anyway, Nathan woke up and wished me a happy new year. He knows a bit about plants. Well, after a small chat with my son and took care of the farm.

I left to visit my sister-in-law Vesta. But I suddenly saw Galen. He was talking to Nina. Even though she is dead, he needed to say this. "The sea never changes... Right, Nina...? Do you remember? It was about this time of the year that I proposed to you... I was so nervous that I couldn't say anything, so you just took my hand gently... Ever since then, your hands always... always supported me, didn't they...? Nina... I'm sorry I couldn't do anything to help you..." And he just walked to his house after that. I think Galen is getting better. I think he isn't as depressed as before. I hope I can help him.

After that, I went and bought a bunch of fruit trees and 100 bags of fertilizer. That should be enough. And strawberry, watermelon and tomato seeds. I planted all of them and went to the New years party. Lumina's piano playing is fantastic. She switched from scales to lovely songs. Lumina is now 28 years old. She looks more like an adult now. Her hairstyle and clothes are different. But she's still a kid at heart. Just like me.

I saw Muffy too. She was at the bridge again. I had a feeling of deja vu when she asked if I could talk to her. I agreed and waited to hear what boy problems she had this time. She said she was dumped again. I wasn't too surprised, but it is very sad ths keeps happening to my friend. She said that he was younger than her. It was going okay until she told him her age. She never heard from him again after that. And that he must have thought they were the same age. Then Muffy said that a lot of men like younger women. She wishes that they wouldn't worry about that at look at her for who she is. Muffy went on to say that men are selfish, they have women on their side, but get jealous of our male friends. And that they won't even look at you if you are over 30. That is when she said she had to go and find someone else now. And wished we could talk like this again.

She left and I thought about what she said. Marlin loves me and I'm over 30. But I was 26 when I met him. Still... even if I was over 30 when we met, I'm sure we would have ended up together still. And Marlin isn't jealous of my male friends. Then again, all of my male friends are a lot older than me and ones a plant. It's probably hard to get jealous of them. Either way, Marlin is the furthest thing from that. I hope Muffy can find someone like I have.

Anyway, I went back to my farm and picked my potatoes. Lets not dwell on how long it took. Nathan went out in the field with me and asked me about eggs. I truthfully answered I couldn't tell the gender of a chick while it's in the egg. Then he started talking about cow milk. Those moments make me happy. I ordered a miracle potion for Keko, and gave Galen a Mugwart plant. He isn't depressed anymore. I lost a lot of money today. I have 2,886 left. But I think it'll all be worth it.

Entry 87 day 2

It was a nice day today. When I awoke at 6:00, the elves called to me. They say that Isadora the calf, had outgrown the hutch. They put it up and Isadora was placed in the barn. Yes, it took her 5 years to grow. But like before, lets not dwell on these things.

I decided to go back to sleep. I set my alarm for 7:00am. Nathan walked in when I woke up and he said he watered the plants. I was very happy. Less work for me. Nathan is such a sweetheart. I think he got his kindness from his father.

A little later... I walked in his room and he was staring at a box while laying on the floor. I was curious about the box. But I decided not to ask about it. He saw me and asked what I wanted. I answered, "Oh nothing." So he got up and said he had to go potty, then told me to please not touch his things and left. I wonder if he suspects Marlin and I look at his diary? Which is true, but enough on that.

After taking care of the animals, I went to visit Romana's villa. I listened to Lumina's playing the piano again. She is more focused on her playing than before. I talked with Romana. Then Lumina went to her room. I followed her and she gave me some sheet music. She said she couldn't play it on the piano. I think It's guitar music. It's nice though. I'll keep it with me. It's a present from a good friend after all.

Keko was given the miracle potion and I gave some S milk to Marlin. I showed Nathan a tomato seed. He asked for it and I gave it to him. I also gave him a golden egg. Galen liked the Mugwart and I gave him another. That's mostly it. I set my alarm to 6:00 and It's time for bed.

Entry 88 day 3

Life in Forget-Me-Not valley is interesting. I learned that 10 years ago. This is nothing like it was in the city. Do you think I've seen it all? Well there's much more that can happen. Today was good, and also creepy.

It started out normal enough. My alarm clock woke me ay 6:00 again. I greeted Marlin and found out he loved the S milk. I set my alarm to 7:00am. I woke up again at that time. Where Nathan greeted me and said he watered the plants again. He's such a helpful boy.

I found out that Van comes today. So I bought my husband some turbojolt and myself a Five-oh-four outfit. I think we deserved it. Despite our money almost being gone, Nathan deserved something too. And I've never bought him a toy. So I bargained with Van to buy a teddy bear. It cost 2,500 G. But I got Van to sell it for 600 G. He said the bears expression changes over time. And it's very special. Van delivered it to my house and put it in Nathan's room. I was sure Nathan would like it. But there's something weird about that bear. Weirder than Elves and talking two headed plants weird. As Van was talking to me, I think I saw the bear blinking in the corner of my eye. I watched Van leave and I think the teddy bear stood up and looked around. I turned around and it was sitting like it was before. It looks like it's breathing too...

Ah, anyway. My new outfit is very nice. I haven't changed clothes in a decade. So it's a nice change. I still like my Kumono outfit though.

I started fishing and caught a huge colombo. I sold it to Van. I bargained to get more money. So strangely enough, I have 2,656 G. After Giving another Mugwart to Galen, I gave Marlin the turbojolt. I'm thinking about not giving Marlin anymore of that stuff. It's like an energy drink. I should give him milk and food so it will make him happier. Well that's all for today. Getting freaked out by a bear takes it out of me.

Entry 89 day 4

This entry is short. But the day was long for me. Nathan watered the plants again. My mornings are simple. Wake up from alarm at 6:00 to say hi to Marlin and feed Romeo. Then set my alarm for 7:00 and Nathan waters the crops. Marlin liked the turbojolt and I washed all of the animals. Galen liked the Mugwart and I gave him another. That was it. Washing all of the animals in one day is tiring and takes a while.

Entry 90 day 5

Thank goodness Nathan takes care of the crops. I'm getting less free time. I gave Marlin S milk, drank one myself and gave a Mugwort to Galen. I also gave Celia, Nathan and Vesta some flowers. Hey, if my son likes flowers, I give him flowers.

When I showed him my watering can, he says it's dirty and that I must use it a lot. It sounds bad, but he meant it as a complement. Which I am glad for. Since Nathan loves to help water the crops, I can cook, sell and give extra veggi's to him.

In other news, Keko is officially pregnant again. And Nathan sat next to his teddy. Let's just hope it's not evil. Ah, I almost forgot, Nathan asked if I liked working with animals. I said, of course I do. Then he said that was good, because he wants to work on the farm when he grows up too. How nice.

I spoke with Takakura too. I don't get to talk to him much these days. So I made some time. Takakura does work for me. I should at least talk to my friend every now and then. Let's see... what else? I spoke with Tartan. He said it was unfair that plants can't walk. I guess that's all that happened. Things certainly are busy. It's a good thing that I have help.

Entry 91 day 6

Just farm work and giving Galen another Mugwort. I spent most of the day on my farm. I currently have 5,496 G. We're halfway to where I was before. I'm going to work harder on showing Nathan the farming world. He's interested in animals but I haven't shown him much with crops. Nathan is really interested though. He knows more about certain plants than I do.

Marlin loves me, but he doesn't seem too happy. I'm pretty sure it's because of the turbojolt. That stuff probably lowered his spirits. And I kept giving it to him. It'll be my mission to lift his spirits. What's a wife for? I want to see him smile a lot more.

Entry 92 day 7

I couldn't feed Romeo. Danny woke up at 6:00 and ate it before Romeo could. Oh well. Marlin liked the milk. I made a carrot cake. Using milk an egg and my last carrot. I gave it to Marlin. I'm fairly sure he liked it. I gave Nathan, and my sister-in-law, Vesta a flower.

I spent most of my time on the farm again. But I got to speak to Galen and Lumina in passing. I spoke to Takakura and Tartan too. Nathan takes care of the crops well. I'm sure some of them will be ready for harvest soon. I cut some grass to make fodder and I guess that's mostly it. The amount is growing nicely. And there's plenty of time to grow more. Van should visit tomorrow. Hopefully, I'll haggle enough to get lots of money. Current G is 6,406.

Entry 93 day 8

I was able to feed my cat fine. One of the tomatoes was ready for harvest. I picked it and gave it to my son. Nathan loved it. I'm showing him my watering can, letting him water the crops and giving him flowers. I think the training is going well.

When Van came, I sold golden wool along with some milk. Milk will be hard to come by. But thanks to my sheep, Cody, and my chickens, along with planting crops to sell, It shouldn't be much of a problem. I washed all my animals and that's all. I'll have to buy seeds from Celia soon. So the money I have now will probably be cut in half. We'll see how it goes. Current G is 8,779

Entry 94 day 9

I'm starting to ship crops. Selling one crop along with some milk will help some. Well, it rained, so I had to put all the animals up and use up fodder. But it's okay. Because I currently have 100 stacks of fodder! But it's not time to celebrate yet. I have enough for Winter. But not really enough for a lot of rainy days.

Well, I cut some grass and harvested some crops. Then put some in the fridge. I gave Nathan a tomato and cut some wilting useless plants. I have to buy a lot of seeds tomorrow. I made strawberry short cake. I'll save it for now.

Nathan went out at 8:00pm. Which was strange. He usually doesn't do that. By the way, his diary says he tried to give Kate a nice flower. But she didn't want it. I met Kate before. She's a little like a tomboy. Maybe Nathan is developing a crush? When he was 2, she was around 6 or 7. I'm not sure how I feel about Nathan liking an older girl. But maybe I'm getting ahead of myself. Heh... now that I found love, I can't help but see if others are finding it too. I almost had a heart attack wondering if Marlin liked me or not. But everything is good now.

Entry 95 day 10

I bought a bunch of seeds from Celia and stored some away. I gave a tomato to Nathan and ate Yam soup. It rained early so I didn't have Nathan water the crops. Which I harvested. The rain stopped and I let my animals out. I had to use more fodder, but I'll get more soon.

I think Romeo is warming up to me. He followed me in the house around bedtime. The only animals that don't love me a lot is Romeo the cat, Rozia the duck, Isadora the cow and my horse Stan. But that should change soon. I feel very loved. Marlin can't possibly love me more.

Anyway, I was getting hungry, so I ate the last of the yam soup. I'll make more in the future. Now that I don't have to water the crops, I'll plant plenty for my son. I planted a bunch of seeds this night. I collected some flowers and that's about it. Tomorrow is the first day of Summer. Let's see if I can survive financially with less milk.


	10. Summer 3

**A/N: This is what I was talking about when I said year three is boring. Just editing these entries made me want to fall asleep. At least Tina's life gets easier. That's always nice. Once again, being a rancher is the same as a farmer. Trying to not focus on animals makes a semi-happy ending.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon. If I did then you'd be able to keep more than one dog.**

Entry 96 day 11 Summer

It rained most of the day. But I got a chance to take my animals out to wash them. I visited Galen at his house. He asked if I liked fishing. It's not bad, so I said yes. Then he gave me his favorite fishing rod. Then Galen told me that he didn't really need it anymore. That was very kind of him.

Other then that, I did the usual. I ordered bird feed and am still shipping a crop a day through Takakura. I caught a fish with my new fishing rod and ate a strawberry.

Marlin said it was hot. But it was raining at the time. Sometimes I can say we are normal. But then I remember the strange things that happen. I'm not complaining though. Usually Summers are a little difficult, but I things will go smoothly. Just gotta keep making fodder. You can NEVER have too much. Not bad for a rainy day.

Entry 97 day 12

It rained again. I'm getting a little tired of it. Fodder count is still over a 100 even though I had to feed my animals some.

Anyway, today I was thinking about Romeo being cute. I remembered Romana's cats. I haven't been to the villa in a while. But I couldn't go because of the rain.

Nathan and I walked over to Vesta's though. I saw Lumina and gave her a flower on the way. Then I gave flowers to Vesta and Celia. Nathan and I walked home and I spoke with Tartan. Tartan said that Takakura gives him water every day. But he wants more. I talked to Takakura and drank a lot of S milk from the fridge. It relaxes me. But honestly, I shouldn't drink so much milk. Marlin would probably not like it if he didn't get much. I'll remember to save some for him.

I feel so grown up now. It's hard to describe. I just do. Van will come tomorrow. I really hope it doesn't rain. Keko may be close to giving birth. And if that happens, I need to give her a quick bath before isolating her. Current G is 9,889. Not bad. Not bad at all.

Entry 98 day 13

I washed all the animals. Washing them every 3 days isn't too hard. But it's time consuming.

I saw Celia and Lumina walking by as I was heading toward Van. He walked in the Inn and I followed. He was talking to Tim. Deja vu. Van apparently started trying diets again. He said he was a little worried with so many failures, but this one worked. He touched the sparkly thing on Daryl's lab a bunch of times. And that falling off the roof so many times was worth it. Because he lost half his weight. I thought that the scale was just in kilograms. But I didn't tell him that. I congratulated Van to make him happy. I think I made some good money.

Nathan's diary says, "To be a good spy, I have to protect my treasure." My son is interesting indeed. Keko isn't ready to be isolated yet. Hopefully it wont be much longer. The crops are doing great. I should be able to harvest turnips soon. It was really nice and sunny today. How nice. Current G 11,591.

Entry 99 day 14

Keko's utters were red when I checked on her. So I gave her a quick wash and isolated her. I finally visited Romana. I spoke with Galen and caught a fish.

You know, Marlin told me he used to go swimming before he came to Forget-Me-Not valley. But no one swims here. I guess you learn something everyday. I wonder how good he was. After Keko starts giving milk again, I'm going to give him some.

I was busy today. Hopefully I'll be able to relax more soon. By the way, Nathan said I looked nice today. How sweet. I talked with Tartan and I guess that's most of what happened. I plan to visit Vesta and Celia soon. And I've realized I haven't seen the elves in a while. I guess they'll show up when the calf is born. Because I don't have time to visit them right now.

I keep drinking S milk. It really lifts my spirit and fills my belly. But it'll be gone soon if I don't hold back some. There's only so much in the fridge. I won't worry much though. Keko will probably give me some S milk in the near future. Hey, I wonder when Kaga will stop giving milk. Hopefully not too soon.

Entry 100 day 15

I have to keep feeding Keko fodder. But I don't think It'll be much of a problem. Just two stacks a day. I picked the turnips. I'm going to keep half and slowly sell the rest. My apple tree has flowers. I wonder when it will bare fruit.

We are doing well. I had some spare time, fodder is plentiful and we have lot's of money. I knew this was going to be a good year. I showed my son one of the turnips along with the other things. He likes them from afar. Turnips aren't tomatoes after all.

Vesta wasn't at her farm. But I was able to speak with Celia. I have about 5 more days to gather fodder. Maybe more if I'm lucky. Wow, I've got fodder on the brain.

Anyway, sometimes I look in the mirror and tell myself, "Children watch their parents as they grow, so I should set a good example!" That is very true. Marlin has been wondering what Nathan will be in the future. But I'm positive he will be a rancher or farmer. Because Nathan's interested in plants and animals.

Oh, speaking of Nathan. He said that Murrey is a nice person. I think he doesn't know what Murrey is capable of. Nathan would change his opinion if he saw Murrey steal food from us again. But enough of that. It's been a while since that happened anyway. It was another good day. I hope for the same tomorrow.

Entry 101 day 16

I wasn't able to wash Keko like the other animals. But I think she'll be okay. One of my cows did the sweetest things. She walked over to me for attention. So I nuzzled her. I think it was Kaga. It's hard to tell who's who sometimes.

Not much happened. I got a couple of golden eggs and stayed working on Natsume farm. Celia has asked me before how's everyone on my farm. And she's said that Nathan running around on the farm is good for his development. She's very nice.

Kaga's milk is now B rank. I think it's a sign that she's gonna stop giving milk soon. I hope she will hold on until after her mother starts giving me plenty of milk. Oh yeah, she'll be an older sister soon. And Isadora will have a young aunt or uncle. That's great.

Entry 102 day 17

I didn't do much again. Because I cut a lot of grass to make fodder. I now have 194 stacks. Hehe. I also talked to Vesta, Celia and Galen. My life is starting to revolve around my farm. But I don't mind at all. Current G 13,901. Romeo doesn't like me more than usual. But he is following me more. Interesting.

Entry 103 day 18

Not much again. Van came and I hardly haggled with him. He refused to raise his offer on milk. Romeo likes me more and Keko is close to giving birth. Summer is almost over. I have two more days to gather more fodder before the grass starts to die. I harvested most of the crops and planted a few extra melons. I have so much money now. Current G 16,006. Investing works!

Entry 104 day 19

I washed all of my animals. Including Keko. Meaning... she gave birth. I was on my way to the barn when the elves, Nik, Nak and Flak called me. They showed me the new female calf. I named her Katlyn. Does it seem like all the baby animals end up being girls? Anyway, the elves put her in the calf hutch and we put the isolation stall away.

Nathan spent time in the field while I worked. Then Takakura came out too. All of this is hard work. I could have one more cow become pregnant, or buy one more animal. But I think this is all I can handle. So this may be the end of getting more animals. Honestly, I have cows, a horse, a goat, a sheep, chickens, ducks, a dog and a cat. Maybe I should have stopped sooner. The new calf is going to be a lot of work too. At least I don't have to worry about watering the crops. Nathan's got it covered.

Entry 105 day 20

Last day of summer. Kaga's holding on with giving milk. Keko's only giving mother's milk. So I have to wait until she starts giving regular milk.

I bought seeds from Celia and planted Yams and Carrots at night. It started raining so I didn't have to water them. I still have leftover melons. So I decided to save some carrot seeds for Winter.

I talked with Galen and Dr. Hardy. I like Dr. Hardy. Anyway, I have 202 stacks of fodder. And tomorrow is the day the grass starts to wither. I'm not too worried. As long as some grass is there for the animals, and I keep a good amount stored in the barn, then there shouldn't be a problem. Let's see how it goes.


	11. Fall 3

**A/N: This chapter isn't as boring. Here's a little tidbit. If you cook enough meals or pick enough crops something nice will happen. You won't get anything special but you'll get a confidence boost.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon.**

Entry 106 day 21 Fall

It was raining really hard. I didn't get much done. The first time I get a lot of free time, and a rainstorm comes. But I digress...

The apple tree has apples! I should be able to get some tomorrow. Nathan keeps hanging out with the animals. Oh, and guess what he said. Nathan said his father told him to take care of himself. What is Marlin trying to do? I'm almost positive that hurt his feelings. Especially with the way Nathan hung his head down. Anyway, the weather man said that the rain was going to stop. Guess he was wrong.

Entry 107 day 22

It was clear at first. But the weather man said it was going to rain again. It did, but Danny walked out of his doghouse while it was still raining. Danny is such a good dog. My dog walking out meant that it was going to stop raining. Which it did. He's really like a weather dog. Because he was right again.

The apples were ready to be shaken down from the tree. I grabbed some and gave one to Stan. I think he liked it. I didn't get a chance to really go out. I wish to see Vesta and Celia again.

Well, the harvest festival will be coming soon. If not before, I'll see them then. It'll be nice. Van's coming tomorrow. I better prepare myself. Haggling can be difficult. Oh, I stopped milking my cows by hand. I need to use the milker more often. Kaga's giving less milk. Hold on a little longer Kaga. Keko still isn't giving me regular milk. All of the mother's milk has to go to Katlyn.

Entry 108 day 23

I sold stuff to Van and talked with Lumina, Muffy, Celia and Galen. Also, I gave Vesta a flower. I fished for the rest of the day and made a bunch of Hors d' oeuvres. Sashimi. Using just a fish. I gave some to Marlin. Keko's giving regular milk now. But it's not S milk like I thought, But A is good too. By the way, Gustafa the musician stopped by the farm at night. I don't know why. I didn't talk to him. My cooking skills are better. And I think everyone noticed.

Entry 109 day 24

I visited Celia and Vesta like I usually like to do. And I found out my Yams are almost ready to be harvested. Marlin said that Sashimi was good. I don't think he loved it. But he didn't hate it either. That's good.

Around 7:00pm, I went for a walk in the forest. I walked right in front of the spring by the elves house/tree. They walked up and stood next to me. They said that the spring was still sleeping. And that their "queen" isn't there. For her to come, the spring must be clean, the animals must be happy and they must collect a lot of "nices". Whatever that was. Flak didn't know either. Then they ran off to collect "nices." I couldn't help but smile.

I walked back home after that. It's cute that they have some sort of mission. And it's nice that I got to see them again. Tomorrow is the Harvest festival. It should be fun like last year. Hey, maybe nice moment's are "nices." But who can be sure. I probably won't ever understand. But I wish the elves luck on finding out and collecting them.

Entry 110 day 25

Katlyn doesn't want milk anymore so that means she's growing up nicely. I put some fodder in her mini feed box. The Harvest festival was good. Marlin made the same comment, which set Vesta off again. Ruby and Celia were able to calm her down though. Vesta is a nice sister-in-law. She calls me a good person.

It was fun hanging out at the Blue bar with Marlin, Vesta, Celia and Ruby again. Don't worry, all we did was eat salad and food made with vegetables. What do you take me for? Griffin, the bar owner helped out again too. Celia was very kind to me. She sat next to me and when it was time to eat, she said, "Eat up!" And she was happy when she said that. I guess that's why we're best friends. We get along easily.

Anyway, chances of making fodder are growing slim. The grass is barely holding on. Not too many green patches are around. Usually that would make me worried. But Nathan has made me happy. He visit's Vesta's farm on his own sometimes. I want him to get along with Vesta and Celia like I do.

My apple tree produced a lot of apples. But I think it's going to stop giving me apples. I think the tree gave me around 20 apples. That's plenty.

Entry 111 day 26

It rained most of the day. It was a slow day. Keko and Kaga gave me S milk. Kaga's still holding in there. But she is certainly giving less milk. Well, I'm starting to miss Lumina. I keep in touch with Vesta and Celia. But I don't get much time to visit Lumina. This was supposed to be one of the days I wash my animals but the rain prevented that. Oh well, at least I'll be getting good money from the milk. And that is good news.

Entry 112 day 27

Harvesting is fun. Most of the Yams and all of Melons have been picked. I was able to wash my animals.

I got a chance to talk to Lumina along with Vesta and Tartan. Tartan said he wishes he had more sun. Takakura told me a new recipe. He told me how to make a good dessert. One Yam makes Grilled Yams. I made it and showed it to Nathan. He asked if I made it. And I said, "Of course I did!" Then he said it looked good and I did a good job.

I gave some to Marlin to see if he'd like it. I think he did, because he started complementing me. Like he wanted to butter me up so I'd make more. The grass is almost all dead. But fodder count is 277. That's enough. I did it! Everything is working out great.

Entry 113 day 28

I woke up at 5:30am and the elves called to me. I went outside and they say Katlyn outgrew the calf hutch. So they put the hutch away. Now we can interact with Katlyn more. And she can be around her sister, mother and niece. Along with the other animals.

I went back to my normal schedule after that. Marlin said that he liked the Grilled Yams as I suspected he would. So I made him more.

Van came so I sheared Cody as usual and went out to see him. Van was in the Inner Inn. I walked in and he was harassing Tim again. Van told me about another new diet. He rolled in the sand screaming at the sun 21 times at the beach for 10 days. And when he looked at his new and improved scale. He said it said he was 76 pounds. I thought it was body fat. But I congratulated him as usual. He was happy and left.

Later on, I was able to push Van into giving me more money. I have 29, 880 G right now. I picked flowers and gave them to Nathan, Celia and Vesta. I saw Lumina and chatted with her. She said that this scenery makes her want to paint a picture. I also saw Muffy. She's doing well. I rarely get to see her. I don't really stop by her work at the Blue bar. So I'm glad. Today wasn't bad at all. I'm very happy.

Entry 114 day 29

I gave Marlin S milk and a Grilled Yam. That should make him happy. It snowed early in the day. And I picked most of the carrots. Only one carrot left. I bought some turnip seeds from Vesta and ordered some good fodder and bird feed. I'm going to give my horse the good fodder. I want to wash my animals tomorrow. But I have a feeling it will rain. Giving Vesta and Celia flowers is almost my new greeting to them. They are very kind to me though. So I like giving them things. I talked with Galen and that's all. Tomorrow is the last day of Fall. I hope everything will go smoothly.

Entry 115 day 30

It rained. Then stopped. Then rained again just before I could wash Cody and Nina. Oh well. Maybe tomorrow. Not much happened. But I planted carrot, potato and turnip seeds. Get ready for Winter! Actually, I don't have to get ready. I already am. Hehehe. I hope to visit Vesta and Celia tomorrow. And wash my sheep and goat.


	12. Winter 3

**A/N: Yes this slightly boring year is over! It's nice that Tina's life gets easier though. By the end of Winter you'll notice how much better her life is. Fodder issues, food issues, love and animal issues. These are no longer a problem. Tina is in a good place. Well... for now. These issues are resolved but not the ones that show up in year 4.**

Entry 116 day 31 Winter

Romeo is currently meowing a lot. Anyway, it was a nice and clear day. So I quickly washed Cody and Nina. I picked flowers and passed them out to Nathan and my usual friends.

I also gave Marlin more S milk, and for our engagement anniversary, I gave him the Strawberry short cake. I ate some Sashimi and that's mostly it.

Nathan wrote something interesting in his diary. He wrote that he smelled something stinky from Vesta's fields. And that the smelly stuff must help crops grow. I'm positive that he's talking about fertilizer.

Let's see... other than catching a fish and seeing Mukumuku, that's all. The year has been excellent so far. It's hard to believe it's almost over.

Entry 117 day 32

I think Kaga is finally out of milk. I still have Keko to help so it's okay. I caught 2 fish today.

I saw Lumina start walking to the forest. It was raining and she said that the rain sounds peaceful. I think she's turning into Celia. Really.

I visited Vesta and Celia and then Dr. Hardy. Dr. Hardy told me to be careful so I wouldn't catch a cold. That was kind of him.

Well, Romeo is becoming quite vocal around me. And clingy. I almost miss the days when he was quiet and distant. Not caring if I'm around or not. He was much quieter then. If he becomes too bothersome, I can always leave him outside if it doesn't rain or snow. But I do like the fact that I was able to get him to like me. If only I knew how to make Stan like me more. But it's alright. As long as none of my animals hate me.

Entry 118 day 33

I sold milk to Van and talked with Vesta and Celia. Celia said she liked the sounds of crickets chirping. And she always says that Nathan is very cute. I talked to Lumina and saw Mukumuku again. That's really it. Nothing really interesting happened. Oh, and I'm positive Kaga is out of milk.

Entry 119 day 34

It snowed a little this morning. Nathan and I went to Vesta's together. Other than the usual, I made Earth soup and stew. To make stew, I used a potato, carrot and milk. I put those in the fridge. Snow now covers the ground. That is great. This winter is good so far, the best we've ever had.

Entry 120 day 35

It snowed a little then stopped. I decided to give Marlin the stew. I wonder if he'll like it. I caught 2 more fish and went to work in the field. Nathan was running all over the field looking at the animals. He keeps saying that he would like to work on the farm when he's older. That's good. 'Cause with all our animals, I'll need all the help I can get.

Entry 121 day 36

I caught a small but rare fish. Sharkshark. Or something like that. We have a lot of money. Current G is 40,950. Maybe I'll buy a lot of fertilizer again. The grass should be growing back soon. I hope to see a little green tomorrow. It snowed again. Nathan was very happy about that. He said, "Mom! It's snowing! Isn't it exciting?" Yeah, seeing the snow fall is very nice. I love it too.

Entry 122 day 37

I caught more fish and harvested the turnips. The carrots should be ready in a couple of days. And seriously, the potatoes should be done in years.

We seem to be having a weather pattern. Snow, stop then snow at night. By the way, no green today.

I caught Lumina as she was about to leave the valley. I'm not sure why she was going to the city. Lots of people go up that road and come back later. No need to worry, no one is moving away. Takakura goes there every day to go sell things I ask him to. I couldn't find Celia. Maybe she went to the city too.

I made fish stew using a fish, turnip and potato. I put some in the fridge and gave some to Marlin. I'm sure he liked it. Van will come for the last time this year tomorrow. I hope I see him. Even though we don't need the money. He's kinda my friend.

Entry 123 day 38

I saw the usual people including Galen. Also Mukumuku. I caught a fish and sold a bunch of things to Van. Like the last golden wool of the year. The grass is growing back. Well, half of it.

Marlin asked me to make him something. So I made him some Earth soup. He told me he noticed that I have been working really hard at cooking. And that the amount of dishes I can make have increased recently. Yeah! I can cook!

Later... I was outside by Danny's dog house. He suddenly jumped in his doghouse. I immediately thought that it was going to snow. So I ran and put the animals inside the barn. I came out and sure enough, it was snowing. Danny is such a useful dog. He's always been there to help when he can. That's most of what happened today. It's clear to tell that I trust my dog a lot. His senses are very sharp.

Entry 124 day 39

I ordered some bird feed. Tonight is the last night I have Takakura work this year. Well, technically he will still work tomorrow. Anyway, Tomorrow is the last day of the year. I'll try to relax and just have fun. Oh, I saw Muffy. She said that she may wear skimpy clothes, but she has poor circulation. Then she went on to say that she's freezing. Interesting. I wonder what her logic on her clothing in the Winter is. Nathan and I walked to Vesta's farm together again. I think it's raining now. It'll probably rain tomorrow. But that won't stop me from doing things.

Entry 125 day 40

This is it! I was actually able to harvest some potatoes. I spoke with Lumina, Vesta, Celia, Muffy, Nik, Nak, Flak, Takakura, Tartan, Galen and Mukukuku. All the milk from today went in the fridge along with one egg. Because the other 2 were fertilized. Heh, don't want to eat one of those by mistake. It was nice and clear. Mostly. Maybe kinda cloudy. Oh, and I did it. Romeo can't possibly love me any more then he does. Danny and I hung out and I spent the rest of the time with my family. I have 46,510 G. Over 200 stacks of fodder and I just ate some stew. I am very happy. I went out and looked at the stars.

Entry 126

I was looking at the practically empty shelves in the tool shed. When Nathan walked in through the door of the barn. I was surprised and turned to face him. When he popped up, he said hey. Then he said that he would brush the cows. He likes farm work and he would like to help out when he's older. I smiled and nodded. I wonder which Nathan wants to do more. Being a rancher or farmer. But maybe I'm getting a little ahead of myself again. It'll be a while before he's old enough to decide such things. This years harvest has been good. Harvest can mean different things. I gained a lot from the harvest. And not just food or money. It's been a great year. I hope we all have many more together.


	13. Chapter 4 Spring 4

**A/N: We're at a more entertaining year. But it wasn't so much fun to play through. You'll see what I mean.** **It's not mentioned here but there IS another Muffy scene. Sad story. If I play through a part of a day and don't save it doesn't make in the diary. I was unlucky and played through a part of the day. That's when the final Muffy cut-scene played. I didn't want to continue an unlucky day so I didn't save. I tried to activate the scene again but it refused to trigger. Meaning... it never happened. So it isn't added into the diary. Sorry about that.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon**

**Preview: Eight years later. Tina's son has become a moody teen. "Nathan is at a difficult stage. Adolesence."**

...A few years later...

Takakura: Nathan grows taller all the time. Reminds me of you when you were that age. Who's that, you ask? Why, it's... Nathan. Tina's kid. Nathan is at a difficult stage. Adolescence. Between boy and man. Do you remember that? Children may not always turn out as their parents hope. But Nathan looks quite healthy. That's the important thing. Oh, and look closely. Your daughter's house is larger now. Tina certainly is a hard worker. Now that the child doesn't need as much attention, she decided to make a nice bedroom for her and her husband. Your daughter has become a fine farmer. You'd think I might be retiring soon, but I won't just yet.

Entry 127

Eight years have passed. A lot has happened. Nathan is a teenager, and Marlin and I are noticeably older. Nathan is 17 years old. Marlin is a whopping 51 and I'm 45 now.

My hair has dimmed in color. But it's not white or gray. I can't say the same for my husband. He has a few wrinkles and his hair is light gray. Almost white. I have just a couple of wrinkles under my eyes. Marlin is a little less lively. But he's doing pretty good. As am I.

But Nathan has changed. He's a moody teenager. He seems depressed and he doesn't really smile anymore. My relationship with him isn't bad. Nathan doesn't say anything really mean to me. The generation gap isn't bad between us. But him and Marlin is another story. Nathan definitely snaps at his father. And it's taking it's toll. This faze will pass. But I'm getting worried that Nathan and Marlin's relationship wont recover from this.

Like today. Nathan was at the beach sitting in the shade while reading a book. The very beach I met Takakura on the day I arrived here. Nathan looked peaceful there. But when he was sitting in his room alone while reading. He was happy. Then Marlin came in. Nathan was annoyed and Marlin asked what book he was reading. Nathan put the book away, got up and turned away from Marlin. Marlin was annoyed by not being answered. But he tried again. He asked Nathan if he wanted to go for a walk. Nathan just said that he didn't feel like talking. And he asked his father to go away. Marlin was a little upset and left. Then Nathan went back to reading.

Later on... Nathan raced Danny around the farm. He doesn't give me the cold shoulder. But he doesn't seem happy anymore. Well, on a lighter note. We expanded the house again. Marlin and I finally have our own bedroom. No more sleeping in the living room. The house is nice and big. It's hard to believe it used to be a one room house. Very hard. But I think that's it. There can't possibly be a reason to make it bigger. I remember when Nathan used to say he'd build a bigger house then ours. I'd like to see him try!

Anyway, besides teenager problems, everything is going well. I'm still able to work fine. I'm 45 and still kicking! Marlin's still helping even though he seems old. Maybe he's trying to look younger with his new black shirt. We match now.

Well, Takakura is still helping too. I have no idea how old he is. He's probably as old as my father would be. Definitely younger than Galen though. Takakura should retire one of these days. I feel sorry that he still works for me at that age. Whatever it is. I hope everything will work out.

Chapter 4 Farm life Entry 128 day 1 Spring

It's spring 1st. So the New Year's party is today. I went out at 5:00am and planted some crops. Then I went back to the house and into the bedroom. I saw Marlin get up. And he was very happy to see me. I went back out and planted a few more seeds.

But when I went back inside my house. I saw that Nathan had obviously woken up. And that he was in an argument with Marlin. They didn't see me at first. Nathan was yelling that he was sick of it. Marlin asked what was with all the noise he was making. That's when they saw me. Marlin welcomed me home. But Nathan continued his argument. He said that his father was so set in his ways. And Marlin asked what he was talking about. Marlin also said that I was surprised too. That's for sure. I certainly didn't know why Nathan was fighting with Marlin.

Marlin started to say that he's only thinking of what's best for him. But Nathan interrupted and said that he can't be the child Marlin wants. And that he wouldn't even if he could. Marlin told him that he didn't need that kind of attitude from him. Ever. Marlin kept trying to calm Nathan down. But it had the opposite effect. Nathan yells that he can't believe this. He started walking toward the front door. It was time I stopped watching and did something. So I stepped over and blocked the door.

He was forced to stop and I'll never forget how he yelled, "Get out of the way, Mom!" Nathan has been bad. He started fighting with his father and showed no respect for Marlin. And then turned and yelled at me. I was tempted to punish him. But... something is obviously bothering him. My son needs my help. So I decided what I should do on the spur of the moment. I shook my head and walked over to him. He sighed. I rubbed Nathan's head and comforted him. I hoped that he would calm down. And maybe tell us the real reason he was upset. Nathan sighed again and looked really sad.

It looked like he finally calmed down. He looked a little angry again, but he said these days, he gets so angry and that he wants to insult us because of that. Nathan said he was sorry and he went to his room. I don't feel like anything was accomplished. He's still sad and depressed. I looked at Marlin and I couldn't hide my frown. He tried to say that everything will be okay. But I'm not sure. I looked at the door to Nathan's room and wished things could go back to the way they used to.

Well, after all that drama. I went to sleep until 7:00am. Nathan came in and said he watered the crops. I'm glad he keeps doing it. But I'm worried about him.

A little later, he wished me a happy New Year. That never gets old. My relationship with Nathan will always be at least a little steady. I hope that Marlin and Nathan won't have any more problems. But perhaps, that's asking for too much.

On a lighter note, I went on with my day and heard Lumina playing a beautiful song at Romana's villa. Get the small joke?

Anyway, the party started at 10:00. Celia and I stood next to each other and listened to Lumina play the piano. I loved it. Then I went on to have a conversation with Van. All of his hair is white.

After the party, I went back home. I only went in the house for a minute. When I came out, the elves were standing by the fence. I walked over and heard them saying that there wasn't any of something there. They gathered around me and said they were looking for "nices." The three of them asked me if I knew where any where any were. I guess they're still on their little mission. Flak walked over to the side and saw Keko. He asked if that was nice. Keko started getting mad. And they all said, "nope." Then the elves said they would look somewhere else. And they ran off.

Later... I saw Marlin in the kitchen. He said he would like to try a hand at cooking. But not to worry, because he would eat the food he cooked himself. I guess he's afraid he'd poison me. Well, today was tiring emotionally for me. So I guess I'll end this entry now and go to sleep.

Entry 129 day 2

I looked at the mirror and told myself, "I'm just entering the prime of womanhood. Can't give up now." That's right. I'll keep at it. I visited Vesta and Celia as usual. And I got rid of some dying carrots. Then replaced them with strawberry seeds.

I showed Nathan the remaining tomato seeds. And he told me what he knew about seeds. Like, fruit seeds are stronger than crop seeds, and not to plant trees next to crops. Of course I already know this. But it's nice to know my teachings are taking effect. Nathan has told me he likes plants, because they never betray people. That's my teenage son for ya.

Anyway, Marlin was standing where our bed used to be in the living room. He said that the room seems kinda empty without a bed in it. I have to agree. It really does.

Well, I'll keep teaching Nathan more about farming. His skill in farming is pretty good. He knows a lot about plants and animals. I'll keep nurturing his interest. Van comes tomorrow. I wonder if he tried a new diet.

Entry 130 day 3

Nathan can be really negative. But he has his moments. He went over to Vesta's farm twice. I'm glad. Oh yeah, Van came.

I was right. I walked into the Inn and saw him pestering Tim. This time his diet was that he had a staring contest with Murrey every day for 10 days. Then he stepped on his new full-body scale Romana gave him. And he was down 60 inches. And that it was worth all the times Murrey laughed at him. I neglected to tell him my theory that the scale only measures his height. And did the usual. He was happy and left to tell Romana.

On to other things. The second time Nathan went to Vesta's, I went with him and he said he watered the crops. And he smiled. That is very rare these days. I probably won't see him do that again any time soon. We walked back home together.

In the house... Marlin was in the kitchen. Marlin said that Vesta likes to bake pastries more than cook. And asked if I'm like that. I guess I like things like fish stew better than a dessert. So I said no. Marlin told me that was good. Because he doesn't like baked foods very much. I guess I shouldn't of given him cake or grilled yams. Oh well.

Marlin also says that Nathan has been eating a lot more lately. And growing boys will do that. A bit later, I saw Muffy. She's happy because it's the season of love. I sold stuff to Van and that's all I did. Another day is over. I wonder if I should go fishing tomorrow. Then again, I have enough fish for now.

Entry 131 day 4

I didn't go fishing. Anyway, I'm a little surprised by how often Nathan goes to Vesta's farm. He says things like, "So what if I get better at growing plants? It'll just make me look nerdy." or "I'm probably going to drop out sooner or later." But he is truly showing an interest in farming. I think he's a little moody because he's not sure what he'll be.

Nathan sometimes says he wonders which is easier. Raising animals or growing crops. He likes them both the same. So that could be the problem. Who knows for sure though.

I ordered a great field for Takakura to build a couple of days ago. It's very pricey. About 10,000 G. I wonder when Takakura will be finished. That's something I have to work on early. Here's hoping it'll be done tomorrow or the day after.

Around nighttime... Marlin and I were in Nathan's room. Marlin said I should probably keep out of there. Since older kids need their privacy. Funny how he says that when he's currently in the room too. And funny because he occasionally says we should read Nathan's diary. Not too much privacy going on there. But I should go in Nathan's room less. Maybe that'll make up for all the times I read his diary.

Entry 132 day 5

I looked in the mirror and said, "Oh my goodness, me... Uh-oh, I said that again. I must be getting old." Such is the life of a middle-aged woman. I'll just move on.

I spoke with Celia and noticed Vesta wasn't around her farm. Celia says that Nathan is growing bigger. And she said she wonders if Nathan will take over Natsume farm after me one day. That would be nice. To know I can retire one day and know the farm will be in good hands.

I went up the path to Romana's villa and saw Vesta and Lumina. I chatted with them and returned home. Around 3:00pm, I decided to take a nap for about 20 minutes. Thanks to my alarm clock. I woke up and Takakura called for me. He said that the field was finished. I went out and saw it. Certainly worth all that money. It's amazing. Takakura said that it's very fertile. And I should be able to grow nice healthy crops. I got to work and tilled the soil with my hoe. I'm gonna have this field ready for me to plant a lot of seeds. And I do mean a lot. This thing is twice as big as the other fields I use for planting! Look out Vesta and Celia. I'm gonna buy way more seeds than usual this year. And future years.

Entry 133 day 6

I did a lot of work today. I tilled and cut a lot of things. I'm tired. But the great field is suited for my needs. All I need to do is plant seeds in it. And that can wait for days. I'm going to have to pay more attention to crops now. Because the field is so big. I could miss a crop that needs to be harvested.

Marlin says that Nathan has been talking back a lot recently. And that he must take after him. In a way, that's nice of Marlin to say. But if anyone is to blame for Nathan's attitude, it's me. In Nathan's diary, he said he wonders which is more important to me. The farm or him, and it's probably the farm, since all I think about is my work.

Nathan really thinks that. I must have made him think I don't care about him somehow. But that's far from the truth. I wonder what I can do to show Nathan I care. Maybe he'll stop being negative. And possibly repair his relationship with his father.

Entry 134 day 7

Nathan smiled again. Anyway, this morning, Marlin asked if my work was going well. I said, of course. And he told me "That's My-Love. Good job." That was nice.

Nathan went to Vesta's again. I'm glad he did. I saw Lumina and Galen walking on the bridge. So I said hi to them. I even saw Romana. I bought a lot of seeds from Vesta. 78 in total. 26 watermelon, melon and turnip seeds. Besides catching some fish, that was it.

Entry 135 day 8

Van came as usual. I sold a few things. But I forgot to sell him Cody's golden wool. But it's okay. I'll sell it to him on the 3rd of summer. I was able to pick 2 tomatoes. Nathan asked what I wanted when I showed it to him. I asked if he wanted it. And he said sure. Since he loves tomatoes. I saw Muffy and that was mostly all that happened. Things have been winding down. Hardly any interesting things are happening now.

Entry 136 day 9

Nathan certainly is depressed. His head hung down and he sighed not that long ago. I'm going to give Nathan tomatoes when I can. Maybe that'll cheer him up. I know he loves them.

Well, the weather man was right when he said it was going to rain. I put my animals up and went on with the day. Where it eventually stopped fairly early.

Celia told me that this is the busiest time of the year for farms. And that Vesta is working very hard. I guess that is true. Spring is busy. I harvested the remaining tomatoes and a couple of strawberries. Tomorrow will be a good example for how busy this season is. I have to plant a lot of seeds. I have to plant 78 seeds. That'll take at least 4 hours. I'm tired just thinking about it. I'm glad I'll have Nathan to water them when I'm done. Heh, I wish him good luck. This will be another test to see if he can do farm work. He's done good so far. So I don't doubt he'll do well. Nathan seems to like to help anyway.

Entry 137 day 10

It's the last day of Spring. I looked in the mirror and said, "Why doesn't anyone seem to think the face of a working woman is beautiful?" Anyway, It rained. So Nathan didn't water the remaining Strawberries. I decided to plant the 78 seeds around 3:00pm. While it was still raining. The rain was good luck. Cause I would never even attempt to water that many. That would've had to wait until Nathan did it the next day. He went to Vesta's again. But I didn't go with him. I already went, and I was busy planting at the time. Tomorrow will be Summer. I hope for the best.


	14. Summer 4

**A/N: Future updates will be uncertain. But it's not like this is a great story anyway. Slower updates wont really bother people. Just giving you a warning in case I have trouble. A small glitch happened in the game. It made it in the diary. Oh... by the way... Merry Christmas.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon.**

Entry 138 day 11 Summer

It rained again. But today was okay. I don't have to worry about fodder anyway. Unless it rains every day. I harvested the last of the Strawberries and went fishing. Also, I visited Vesta and Celia like I do every other day. I decided to make Marlin something for dinner. I made him Light pickles. Using just one turnip. Not very much of a meal. It's just salad. Well I hardly make him food. So he'll probably appreciate it.

Entry 139 day 12

Another short rainy day. I caught a few fish and saw Nathan standing in the rain with his head up and eyes closed. Such an odd boy. But, he probably gets that from me. After all, I do talk to myself in the mirror.

I went over to Vesta's and I thought I saw Vesta and Celia in an argument. I couldn't hear what they were saying. And it was over before I walked up. Celia looked fine. She said that it was hot and asked how everyone was at Natsume farm. But when I spoke with my sis-in-law, she had a red angry was fine later. They're usually laid back. I wonder if they had a disagreement. Well, as long as their fine now, I guess that's what counts.

Entry 140 day 13

My usual routine now is that I wake up at 6:00am using my alarm clock. Then I greet Marlin, who wakes up right after me. Next, I go in the living room to watch TV. Mostly to check the weather and see if a good show is on. After that, I go back in my room and set the alarm to 7:00am. I get some sleep then Nathan knocks on the door and says he watered the crops. Then I go out and do my work. And see that Nathan has let Romeo outside for me. That's what usually happens. I don't have to feed Romeo anymore. He and Danny feed themselves. So I don't have to worry about that.

Van came and I sold him some things. Including the golden wool. I made a good deal. I think...

I saw Lumina and she greeted me with a big "Good Morning!" We usually don't meet before 12:00. So I guess she was happy. It feels good to see her. She's like a sister to me. So is Celia.

Nathan went to Vesta's again. Very good. My orange, peach and banana tree have fruit. I'll gather them tomorrow. I saw Muffy at night. She said Summer nights are romantic. Well, I mostly did farm work. So not much else happened.

Entry 141 day 14

I was very busy cutting grass, picking up a lot of fruit and washing the animals. I saw Nathan walk off the farm. I went after him a little later. But I couldn't find him. I looked all over on my farm and finally found him eating in the kitchen. I would have been upset for that. But it's not like he did anything wrong. Plus, he smiled as he said he watered the crops earlier. That melted me. His smile, is a weapon.

Entry 142 day 15

I picked some Happy Lamp flowers. Tartan always seems to talk about mixing flowers with crops. And saying they can have certain effects. So I started picking so I could eventually try that. Speaking of picking, I picked all of the turnips. 26 in all. If I matched that with fish and carrots, we would never have to worry about wether we could have fish stew or not. I know Marlin doesn't care much for sweets, but I made him a new dessert. Fruit punch. Using three fruit. We'll see if he likes it.

Entry 143 day 16

Marlin liked the fruit punch. I think he liked it more than the light pickles. Back to my farm. Keko is giving less milk. And it's rank B. Uh-oh.

Anyway, I went to the forest and visited the elves. When I was back at home. I saw Marlin in the living room. I talked with him and he asked if I watched TV. I said I do occasionally. Then Marlin went on to say he wondered if he should watch. 'Cause he hears there are some good farming shows. I watch the farming quizzes and such. But I really like the entertainment channel. Where it has a cool show called Detective Wait-and-see. Star trip is interesting and the documentaries can be funny.

Marlin and Nathan were talking earlier and I don't think it was pleasant. Oh well, there isn't much I can do about that. I made some fruit punch and put it in the fridge and ate some for myself. A girl's gotta eat.

Entry 144 day 17

I had to pick most of the Watermelons, cut grass for fodder, wash the animals and etc. Thus is a farmers life.

Marlin suggests that I grow some hybrid trees. I guess I could use Tartan to do that. But not yet. We aren't in a rush anyway. Keko is really running out of milk. I'm hardly making money with her. No more calves. So I'll rely on eggs, wool and crops. Still haven't gotten back to 40,000G. Well, the amount was higher. Anyway, we probably won't get back there any time soon.

Entry 145 day 18

Van came, so I sheared Cody and sold stuff. I picked a lot of the crops. Which reminds me, I have to buy more seeds from Vesta. The trees stopped giving me fruit. But I think the apple or grape, if not both, will start giving me fruit in a few days. All of my animals, except Stan, love me as much as they can. But my horse has been stuck at the same level of affection for a very long time. He doesn't really care if I nuzzle or check on him. Which he used to love a while back.

Today, while we were riding, I thought he may not have eaten. So we stopped and I got off to give him some fodder I had with me. I think he appreciated it. Because he likes me a little more. I don't know why he's not like the others. But maybe packing fodder while we go out is a good plan. Even when that horse of mine would refuse sometimes because he already ate. Maybe Stan needs food in order to start liking my attention towards him again. I can only hope. But I have a feeling that will take a while. Something to add to my to do list. Have my horse love me as much as he can like the others. I like my horse. And I want him to be happy.

Entry 146 day 19

I bought a lot of tomato, carrot, and yam seeds from Vesta. And I decided to have Tartan try mixing a Happy Lamp flower and a tomato seed. I didn't think anything happened. Until I finally noticed that the tomato seed could be planted in any season or soil. That is very good. I guess Tartan did a good job. I planted that one tomato seed since it doesn't matter when I plant it.

It started to rain, so I headed home and put the animals away. Then I went fishing and caught a fish. When there isn't much to be done, I usually do that. Tomorrow's the last day of Summer. It'll be very busy for me. I actually hope it rains.

Entry 147 day 20

I'm tired again. It's a good thing I only have to plant once a month. It rained like I wanted. So that helped. Then it stopped so I was able to wash my animals. My sheep, Cody, ran really fast. It was scary because it felt like he was chasing me. I never had to run as fast as I can to get ahead of one of the animals. Let's just hope he doesn't do that again.

Anyway, I had a feeling it would rain again. So I put all of them up. I was right. I planted the seeds at 3:00pm and was done by 7:00. I had to do a lot of work. But at least I can relax tomorrow. Just a little though. But it'll be better than today.

Tomorrow is the first day of Fall. I'm halfway done with the year. Takakura says that cows don't like the heat. So they give less milk. That probably explains why I get a lot of good milk in Winter. Too bad Keko probably wont do that this year. Oh well...


	15. Fall 4

**A/N: Something interesting happened. Updates may go on as usual since moving out is questionable. The reason is so odd I doubt you'd believe me. Oh well... this is the last update this year. We'll see if I still can next Sunday.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon.**

Entry 148 day 21 Fall

The first day of Fall. It rained most of the day. I found out Celia likes wooden houses. I did my daily routine and then went fishing. I have to say, I'm good at fishing.

I was getting a little bored. So I arranged the fridge. Nathan had his head down. Marlin and him must have spoken again. Will they ever be able to get along?

Keko stopped giving milk completely. I have to rely on other methods to get money now.

Entry 149 day 22

The rain keeps doing that particular pattern again. Rain, stop, rain. It's not too bad though. I guess Keko is retired now. I wont have her or any other cows get pregnant. It's a shame I won't get another animal. And a shame my best source of money is gone before I caught up to 40,000 G. I have room for another animal in the barn. I even have room for another chicken. But It's too much work. I can only handle so much.

In other news... the apple and grape tree is giving me fruit. I gave Stan two apples as a snack. I'm not sure if giving him a rank B snack is the best. Maybe good fodder is better. Then again, the apples are free. That sounds selfish, but he either gets the questionable apples or nothing for a treat. I'll sadly, never sell milk again. But Keko and Kaga did a good job.

Entry 150 day 23

Van came and went inside the Inn. I knew exactly what would happen. I went inside and he told Tim and I about his new diet. Van said that he had failure after failure. But Romana told him about this new diet. He had to watch what he ate and exercise every day for 10 days. He stepped on the old scale he had all along. It said his weight went down a little bit. Then Van it was worth giving up all those ice-cream sundaes. Van laughed and there was a twinkle in his eye.

I'm surprised. This is a diet that would actually work. And he used a good scale. If he kept at it, he would lose more weight. Ironically, Van said he wanted to celebrate by asking Tim to make him a sundae. But then switched to saying he wanted a tray of them. I had a really, really, really strong urge to tell him he would gain weight again if he did that. But that would probably discourage him and make him not work on this diet more. So I just congratulated him. He was happy and went to tell Romana of his success. Well, at least he didn't eat the sundaes. I wish Van the best of luck. He can do it!

I saw Muffy at Vesta's. She said that this is the time of year to eat lots of good food. And she hopes she doesn't get fat. It was sunny most of the day. But it rained at night. I don't mind though. My grass is going to start dying soon. I wont worry. I have over 300 stacks of fodder. I don't think I'll ever have to worry about that again. I put up the cow milker in the tool shed. It'll never be used again. So It'll stay on the shelf.

Entry 151 day 24

Same old, same old. And It's getting hard to control the urge to milk a cow. In Nathan's diary, he writes that he wonders if he has the proverbial green thumb. That maybe he should try to plant something in secret. I'm glad his focus isn't on how busy I am now. It seems like I neglect him sometimes. But I have so many animals and crops to take care of. It's sometimes hard to get a few minutes with my family. I manage to get quality time though.

I gave my husband some fruit punch so he could have a snack he likes. Marlin sometimes watches me work in the field. It's nice to know he watches over me. Wow, that was another really corny moment. Anyway, the Harvest festival is tomorrow. I should be able to harvest the Yams I planted. How ironic.

Entry 152 day 25

The Harvest festival was good, but a bit repetitive if you know what I mean. Vesta yelled at Marlin to leave at one point. But it was still fun. I was only able to harvest that one tomato I had Tartan help make. I gave it to Nathan. That special tomato was harvested on the Harvest festival. I know, I'm a nice mom. It's halfway through Fall. Winter will be here soon. You know, sometimes Marlin says that we have a big house for just three people. I know that to be true. I guess we wont have any more extensions on the house.

Entry 153 day 26

There was a rainstorm. It was very dark and hard to tell where I was going. But I went out and tried to collect flowers to give to Vesta and Celia. I succeeded. And yes, you can call me crazy. But I had enough sense to not bring my horse in this weather. No matter how much I wanted to whistle for him to come and take me home.

I picked a few tomatoes. But the Yams weren't ready to be harvested. I've stopped cutting grass for fodder. The animals need the remaining grass outside, since most it has stopped growing. Now that I don't have to cut grass, I don't have to do so much work. Same goes with milking cows. These are blessings in disguise.

Entry 154 day 27

It rained for half the day. I picked a lot of the yams and all of the tomatoes. Then I went to visit Vesta. I was surprised when she said I was pretty good at growing crops, and that I could teach her a thing or two. I was absolutely shocked. That was a great complement from Vesta. She is like a master at growing crops.

Then, I went in her house to visit Celia. She had a guest in her room upstairs. Nami. Anyway, I waited until she was done talking with Nami and I greeted her. Celia said I was good at growing crops. And she said that she's still such an amateur. Then Celia told me she really respects me. Wow. She respects me? I felt honored. I still do. That put me in a really good mood. But that wasn't all.

Not too long later, I was leaving the chicken coop and saw Marlin. The rain had stopped and I went over to talk to him. He smiled and said that Vesta told him the other day, how I was a fast worker. Marlin said that he thinks so too. I'm being complemented left and right today. It was boosting my confidence.

I saw Takakura in the field and half expected him to say something nice like that. I was right. He also said that I'm good at raising crops. And maybe I should focus on that. I didn't realize everyone I know pays close attention to what I'm doing. I guess I picked a lot of heathy crops. This is great. First I became a good cook. Now, I do a good job at raising crops. I would have never gotten this good if it weren't for Nathan. His watering was important and very helpful. I should do something nice for him. He deserves some good credit too.

Entry 155 day 28

I think I made good money when Van came. But I spent it and more when I bought 80 potatoes from Vesta. I will sell half of the potatoes I grow in the future. Nathan didn't water the crops today. I'm not sure why. It's okay. I was able to do it since there wasn't a lot to water. As long as Nathan waters them tomorrow, we're good. Since I'll be busy washing the animals. I'm going to savor the milk we have. Because we can't get any more.

All the grass is dead. That's fine. The most amount of money I had was 46,510 G. I doubt I'll get to that point again this year. But I will get there one day. And even make it to 50,000. That's another goal.

Entry 156 day 29

Nathan did water the crops. But it rained not long after that. So it was a moot point. I was still able to get everything done though. I even saw the racoon that usually hangs around Vesta's farm. He was really close to Vesta's house. That racoon is cute.

Anyway, It stopped raining for a minute while I was picking flowers. I was about to whistle for my horse so I could go home and let the animals out. But before I could, it started snowing. I don't want Stan to be out in the snow. So I walked home. Nathan didn't seem excited like he used to about the snow. I guess I should have expected that. Tomorrow is the last day of Fall. I've got plenty of Potato seeds to plant and carrot seeds to pick.

Entry 157 day 30

I planted all of the potato seeds. I wished for rain as I was planting them. My wish came true! I'm tired from all that. But I feel good! All of out hard work is paying off. We're recognized as hard workers. All three of my chickens gave me a golden egg. That's a first. Three in a day. Nathan went to Vesta's a couple of times. That always makes me happy. It reminds me of when I took him there as a toddler. Ah, memories.... Speaking of memories, tomorrow is Marlin and I's engagement anniversary. I'm going to make him something nice.


	16. Winter 4

**A/N: Looks like I can update. Look at my profile to see why. I don't explain it in detail though. Anyway, so after this you'll be a year behind me. I'll have to hurry and type year 6. I hope you enjoy the first Tina's Diary chapter of the year. Next week is the start of year 5.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon.**

Entry 158 day 31 Winter

First of Winter! It rained in the morning. That got me all nostalgic. I hung back and wore my Kumono outfit. The outfit I wore when I proposed. I feel like I'm 26 again!

I changed back my clothes not too long ago. The Five-Oh-Four outfit is more suitable for my age. Plus, I like it when Marlin and I match. I debated on what to cook him. Then I settled on Fish stew. I made sure to give Nathan a tomato as usual.

I talked to Mukumuku and gave...Mukumuku a couple of flowers. For no reason really. It stopped raining for a while. So I rode Stan near the waterfall and continued on. I went fishing too. I ate some Yam soup for dinner and that's all. It snowed in the late afternoon. A perfect ending to today.

Entry 159 day 32

I picked an upseed flower. And I had Tartan mix a few fruits for two future trees. I planted the hybrid trees. They have lots of growing to do. It snowed again and that's mostly it.

Entry 160 day 33

Hybrinazation. Since I took Marlin's advice and planted hybrid trees yesterday, I thought I could try something else. I took 1 tomato and an upseed flower. Tartan fused them and made the tomato seed S rank! Then I fused that with a gemsoil flower so it could grow in winter. I planted it. I guess the upseed ups the seeds rank. That is amazing. I want to get lots more upseed flowers. They are good. Tartan is good. And Marlin is good for pushing me in the hybrid direction. Anyway, Van came and I sold him some eggs. That's really all. Not much to do when it snows a lot. Tartan rules!

Entry 161 day 34

Not much to say about today. Hey, that rhymed. Anyway, I caught a lot of fish and it snowed again. We're getting a lot of that this year. Sometimes, Lumina says that she wonders what would happen if the snow aculeated. And Vesta often says that it's a good thing that it doesn't. It's good that doesn't happen. I have wondered why when there's a storm but it never floods. Vesta has told me it's because this area has good drainage. So the crops will get water but not drown. It seems a little too convenient. Especially since we live in a valley. But I shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth. I'm grateful, but confused to how its possible.

Entry 162 day 35

It didn't snow a lot. I caught fish and talked with Lumina, Celia and Vesta. I made Marlin some fruit punch and hung back. Because I had plenty of time. It was an uneventful day.

Entry 163 day 36

It didn't snow at all. That's one of the first signs of Spring. There was a long period of time when I had nothing to do. I rode Stan and went fishing. I caught 5 fish. This is strange. I did the usual routine, but I was finished early. I guess not having to cut fodder, wash animals that day, milk cows or harvest crops that day takes a load off. I'll enjoy my free time while I can.

Nathan was out in the field with me. It was nice to have his company. I lost Romeo for a while when I was going to bring him for the night. I thought I should leave him out. But I was worried it would snow. I finally found him by the food storage building. He's lucky I like him. Or that cat would've been ignored and frozen. I wish Takakura would make him a cat house or something. I wouldn't have to worry so much then.

Entry 164 day 37

I decided I will sell 3 fish to Van tomorrow. I'd like to be close to 40,000 G. Nathan says that he likes animals. But it must be hard work to care for them. That is true.

He went to Vesta's and I did too. Celia started talking about listening to crickets. Lumina and Celia do sound alike. I'll see Van for the last time of the year tomorrow. I hope I can make some good money. That great field really messed up my profits.

Entry 165 day 38

I saw Van for the last time this year. Nathan went to Vesta's and stayed there late by accident. We were both late in our schedules. I really should buy seeds for the future. The grass is starting to grow again. Another sign of Spring!

Entry 166 day 39

Cutting fodder and doing other things were most of what happened. It appears that Nathan likes farming a little more. That's good. I didn't do very much that would be interesting. So I'll cut this short again. But tomorrow is the last day of the year. I'll try to do as much as I can.

Entry 167 day 40

It's the last day of Winter and the last day of the year. I picked most of the potatoes and washed all of my animals. I made sure I talked with Lumina, Galen, Nik, Nak, Flak, Mukumuku, Marlin, Nathan, Takakura, Tartan, Celia and Vesta. I also made sure I visited Nina's grave. I only visit her grave a couple of times a year. I wanted to make sure I visited the grave again before the end of the year. Why? Because I miss her.

Nathan and Marlin aren't arguing as much. So I think there's a ray of hope. Nathan went to Vesta's farm the same time I did. Which is always nice since we walk home together. We're ready for the next year! I've been living in Forget-Me-Not valley for 20 years now. And It feels good!

Entry 168

Something nice happened. I wasn't there at the time. I actually heard this later. Marlin was in the kitchen cooking himself some food when Nathan walked in. Nathan hesitated in saying what he wanted. And Marlin asked what he wanted. Nathan told him that he wanted to talk about something. That grabbed Marlin's attention and he stopped cooking to face Nathan. Marlin asked why he was so serious. That's when Nathan said that he loves working on the farm. That he'd like to learn lots of stuff so he could help me out. Aww... Ahem. I'll continue.

Marlin was glad that Nathan wanted to continue helping me with farm work and learn all about it. Marlin asked Nathan why he didn't just ask me since I would be happy to teach him. Nathan sighed and said that I'm always so busy. Which is true. I am usually really busy doing farm work. Marlin figured that was true too. But he said he'd ask me for him. Then Nathan could ask me himself when he had the chance.

Nathan agreed, and later on. I was in the bedroom changing records. We always have the same record playing that music over and over and over and... you know. Marlin walked in and said he wanted to talk about Nathan. That grabbed my attention. I had no idea of what he was going to say. I hoped it wasn't another fight. Marlin told me that Nathan seems interested in my work. So if Nathan asks, he would like for me to take some time for my kid. I said, "Of course." I would certainly help Nathan out. Marlin smiled and said that he knew I would do it. And that I've got to teach that kid as much as I can about the farm.

So today, I not only found out my son went to his father and asked for help. But Nathan also wants to learn about the farm! Nathan and Marlin may be able to repair their relationship! And I'll continue to teach Nathan in farming. I'll do my best! Marlin sometimes says that we've lived here for quite a long time, but recently he's felt really good. He also says that he thinks he's suited for farm life. I have to agree with him. I feel the same.


	17. Chapter 5 Spring 5

**A/N: Well it looks like we're down to the last 8 chapters in Tina's diary. I still haven't really started working on Year 6, but I'll try to this week. I may put up my progress on my profile.** **By the way, the correct answer for which is better is taking care of the animals. I didn't know that at the time. Just a heads up if you want to try this.** **This time I actually put effort in making proper paragraphs.**

**Preview: Another 8 years has passed. Tina and her family are doing well."They sure grow up fast don't they?"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon.**

...A few years later...

Takakura: They sure grow up fast don't they? I wonder what it would be like to watch your grandchildren grow up. Anyway, Nathan is just like Tina. Everything from the looks to how they walk the same. Which means that they look like you too, I guess. Nathan's grown up now. It's amazing how kids get lives of their own after a while...It must be nice to watch your children grow, but I bet it's a little sad when they no longer need you. Oh, about the farm...Your daughter certainly is a hard worker. At first I thought we'd be doing well just to make ends meet, but we're doing very well. Of course, that makes me busier too...Well, I'll keep at it as long as I can.

Entry 169

Another 8 years have passed. Everything is so wonderful. Well, I think it's mostly great. I'm now 54 years old. Time seems to pass quickly. Marlin is 60! I'm married to an old man. I'm not far behind him though. And get this, Nathan is 26 years old! That's how old I was at the start of all this. Nathan is an adult. He's no longer a rebellious teen. He isn't depressed and has gone back to being a total sweet heart. No longer does he and his father fight.

Today would be a good example. Marlin and Nathan were talking in the living room. Marlin smiled as he told Nathan he knew he likes the farm, but he's still young and should try to do as many things as he still can. Nathan smiled and gently said that he knew. Then they went on with their business.

All of us, our looks haven't changed. Except Nathan is taller. He still has gloves like I do. Takakura is still working for us. Which may be hard on him. But he never complains. If he still wants to work, I'll let him. Takakura is a big help. I appreciate everyone's help. Including my dog, Danny. He chased Murrey off the farm today. We all have our roles here and we'll be busy. Nathan smiles a lot more now. That makes me very happy.

Chapter 5 A journey Entry 170 day 1 Spring

Today is a new day. It's the first day of the year. My son greeted me by wishing me a Happy New Year. He even added that he hoped this year will be as good as the last. Nathan is very cheerful.

Well, I didn't buy any seeds from Vesta to start off the year. So I had to run over and buy 50 watermelon seeds. I planted and watered a few of them. Since I have so many potatoes, I'm selling a lot of them. 15 to be exact. All future crops will probably be sold for profit. I have plenty in the fridge so there's nothing to worry about.

As usual, I went to Romana's New Years party. Celia greeted me and we both celebrated. Lumina's doing well. She played the piano again while Celia and I listened. We may be old, but we can still party! Which reminds me, Marlin says that Takakura's looking a bit old lately. And he wonders if Takakura will be okay. I think we all look a bit old. Really. But we're doing fine. I think Takakura will be alright. If he retires soon, it'll be okay since Nathan is helping more.

I caught him patrolling the food storage area. With Takakura, Marlin and Nathan patrolling that area, I don't have to worry about Murrey trying to take some of the crops I need to sell. I recently noticed the buildings on my farm are showing age. Especially the Chicken Coop. Well, the buildings have been around since before my father and Takakura came to Forget-Me-Not Valley. So, they're very old.

Well anyway, I'm really proud of Nathan. He talks about crops all the time. His skills in farming rival my own. I have to say, in a year's time, he'll be a pro.

Entry 171 day 2

It was a little boring. I just took care of my animals most of the time. Well, only until around 10:00am. Then I went fishing and caught a big fish.

When I went to Vesta's, Celia said that Nathan is all grown up now. She also that time flies by so fast. So true.

Nathan asked me what was the best thing about being a farmer was. Making friends with animals is nice, but getting to eat crops I've grown is very satisfying. So I told him the latter. Nathan seemed happy and said that it's cool that we eat fresh veggies before anyone else. Nathan talks about animals and crops more than anything else. Not that it's a problem. I like that.

Let's see... I also harvested that S tomato. I showed it to Nathan, but he wasn't really interested in it. He prefers B tomatoes. Go figure. I had Tartan analyze it and he said it was great. It's hard to believe I could run out of things to do. I cut fodder, took care of the animals, gave Nathan advice, visited Vesta and Celia, played with Danny and went fishing. But I still had hours of free time. Then I thought I could visit Lumina. But then it started to rain suddenly. It was about 5:00pm. Everything had to be set up early. So even my evening chores were already done. But I shouldn't complain. When I first started this farm, things were really hard. So I appreciate the fact that even though I have more responsibilities, I've mastered them to a point where everything is easier then when I had less to do. But still... I hope tomorrow will be more interesting.

Entry 172 day 3

Today was nice. Even though I couldn't haggle with Van. While I was working, I saw Celia walk up to the forest. I ran over to say hi really quick. I also saw Muffy and Galen. They're doing well.

I did some quick fishing and made sure I spent time with both my family and animals. Danny was really happy. He kept following me so I could play with him more. We're not making much money right now, but I'm sure things will pick up soon. My chickens didn't lay eggs today. So that sort of puts a damper on things. Oh well, Nathan keeps saying that he wonders if there will always be a place for him on this farm. Of course there will be. I hope he understands how much I value his help.

Oh, Marlin was by the hybrid trees today. The trees are still a long way from growing up, but Marlin is happy. He always says that hybrid fruit sells for a lot of money and that Vesta doesn't handle those. Tartan did a good job. But it'll be a few years before those two trees bare fruit. It's something to look forward to.

Entry 173 day 4

I finished my work way too early. But it was nice since Nathan was out in the field with me. He was watching me take care of the animals.

I decided to go to the forest with my free time to visit Nik, Nak and Flak. It's fun talking with those elves. They say that I'm nice and we're friends. After visiting them, I went to the Villa and visited Romana. But I couldn't find Lumina. After that I went back to my farm and went in Takakura's house to talk with Tartan.

By the end of the day I caught some fish. I had Stan with me so I could ride my horse back home. But he constantly fell asleep. I had to wait for him to wake up before riding home. It was kind of funny.

At night, I wanted to talk with Nathan. But he wasn't in the house. Which was odd since it was getting late. I decided to go look for him. I stayed on the border of my farm and looked out in the direction of Vesta's farm. It took a while, but I finally spotted him. But he came from the opposite direction. Where did he go? I normally don't worry so much, but that was in the direction of the Inn, the bar, and the Villa. I don't care about him going to the Inner Inn or Romana's villa. But I do care if he were to go to the Blue Bar. Yes, I know he's old enough to drink. But that doesn't mean I want him to. I hope he didn't go there. I'm his mother, I can't help but worry.

Entry 174 day 5

Nathan asked me about farming again. We both agree that it's fun to make friends with animals as well as grow crops. Oh, I must say what I read in Nathan's diary. I'll quote him exactly. "Recently I'm beginning to think Mom is truly awesome. I was born and raised on this farm, so farm work comes naturally to me. But Mom left her previous life and began running a farm here. It must have been hard work. Harder than I can imagine." That's what his diary said.

That's my boy. Nathan is right about starting a farm here being hard work. Doing all that work with only Takakura as help was very difficult. But now I have Nathan and Marlin. Things are a thousand times easier with all my boys. Anyway, I'm getting off topic. I'm supposed to say what happened today.

I didn't do much for a while. But I eventually started to get hungry. So I decided to catch a bunch of fish. After I did that, it was almost time to put the animals back in the barn for the night. I started getting the barn ready, putting fodder in the bins etc. and Marlin walked in. He said he was cleaning up after the animals. Even though he can't take care of them, it's really great he does this for me.

A little later... I had already put the animals up and was in the house. I set to work on my dinner. I used a fish to make Sashimi. That filled me up nicely. Then I got to watch my favorite show. Detective Wait-en-see. Marlin came over and seemed to notice the food I made for myself. He said he'd been thinking lately that I seen just like a real Sous chef. And that I know so many great recipes.

After that complement, I just had to make him something. I made him some Fruit Punch using three fruits. I almost messed it up when I was going to add a Strawberry. But I stopped myself and put in a peach instead. Marlin gladly took it and I'm happy. Heh heh... His little complements make me love him even more every day.

Entry 175 day 6

This morning, I was a little surprised at what I heard on TV. Apparently, eating raw Colombo fish is bad. The man on tv continued to say that it has a terrible taste and will sap your energy. On top of that, it may make you throw up. Wow. I catch Colombo fish all the time. I could have easily eaten a raw one just to give me an energy boost. I'm glad I heard that report. Hm... Maybe that's why Colombo fish don't sell for much.

Anyway, I went over to Vesta's as usual and spoke to her and Celia. But to my surprise, Nathan walked up to Vesta's farm and went in her storage space. He was looking at all the stored up seeds. I spoke to him and he asked me more about farming. I left soon after answering him.

Then I went fishing. I could see Vesta, Celia and Nathan from across the river while I fished. They were all looking at the crops over there. It was a nice sight to see the three of them together. We're all one big happy family.

After fishing, I saw Lumina walking up and we talked a little. It was funny, because I was just thinking about going to the villa to see her. I knew I would have Sashimi tonight since I'm so good at fishing. Oh, and when I spoke to Tartan, he greeted me with a "Hey there-hi there-ho there." That's something I never heard that two- headed plant say before. Or anyone else for that matter. Interesting. Well, I've almost have 40,000G. I hope to hit that mark tomorrow. And I'll have the rest of the year to hit my goal of 50,000G.

Entry 176 day 7

I saw Lumina about to take the road out of town so I rushed to say hi. I also visited Nina's grave. It's been a while since I did that.

Well, I have 40,000G now. But I just remembered I have to buy new seeds from my sis-in-law soon. So I tried to catch enough fish to sell to Van tomorrow. I'll hopefully still have 40,000 after I buy seeds.

I saw Celia walking up to Romana's. I think she still has a thing for the flowers by the villa. As I spoke with her, I noticed her gray hairs. Yep, we're getting old. But she somehow still looks younger than me. At yet, we're the same age.

Oh, when Marlin and I were in Nathan's room, he said that the room will always be a child's room to him. But that's only natural. Yeah, Nathan's all grown up. It's hard to believe. He and Marlin were patrolling the food storage together earlier. They get along perfectly. I'm glad.

Let's see... what else happened? Oh right. All of my chickens gave me golden eggs. That should make a great profit tomorrow. Along with my sheep, Cody, whose most likely going to give me Golden Wool tomorrow. Speaking of Cody, he wasn't in the barn when I rung the bell for the animals to go inside. So I rung it again and he went in. That was peculiar.

One more thing happened. That I must make sure I put in here. I was talking with my son. Nathan said something really funny to me. He said he wished he wished he had a cute little sister. All I can do is laugh when I think of that. It's a little late in the game. I'm 54 for crying out loud! Ha ha ha.

Entry 177 day 8

I made some good money. But I ended up using a lot of it. I sold a lot of fish to Van and haggled for a better price on Golden Wool. But then I decided to start buying some seeds. I went to Vesta and bought 20 Turnip seeds. I'll buy some Melon seeds tomorrow or the day after. I also had to order chicken feed. I'm almost out. So Takakura will go and get some tomorrow. I left the money for it as usual.

I had some Fish Stew for dinner. That was good. I'm having a hard time finding Romeo to bring him back in the house every night. I can whistle for Danny and Stan, but Romeo the cat doesn't come to whistle calls. He usually follows me home when I do find him. But it's still a bother. If he keeps doing that, I'll have to bring him inside much earlier. Anyway, the grass is growing much taller. I may have to cut down a lot of fodder soon. My free time will probably be gone soon.

The crops are almost ready for harvest. Spring is almost over. Which means that I'll have a lot of work to do. At least I don't have any fodder problems. I doubt I'll ever run out.

Entry 178 day 9

I bought 60 Melon seeds from Celia today. I forgot how many tilled plots if soil I have so that may have been too much. Those seeds cost me 3,000G. I'm below the 40,000 again. But it's okay. All those Watermelons I have growing will fetch a nice price. I harvested one of them today. I really hope the rest will be ready tomorrow. And two of my fruit trees should give me fruit soon. That'll help me get back the money I lost too. It'll all be okay.

Only a couple of plots of grass were ready to be cut. If all of it grows up high tomorrow, I'll be in trouble. Harvesting Watermelons, Cutting fodder and planting seeds is a bit much. I just hope that I'll be wrong about the fodder being ready to be cut. Either way, I'll be too busy to fish or have free time.

Nathan occasionally asks me about farming. It's nice that my little man wants to keep learning from me. Near the end of the day, I had my animals go into the barn as usual. Then it suddenly started raining. Talk about good timing.

Entry 179 day 10

Oh boy, it was raining good. But I wasn't complaining. Because of that, Nathan didn't have to water the crops. I harvested 48 out of 50 Watermelons. Things seemed to be going well. The rain meant I could plant seeds later without worry. But it stopped soon after I thought that.

The grass wasn't ready to be cut, so I used that time to see Celia and Vesta. Then I went to Romana's villa. Lumina was playing the piano. Her playing was fantastic. I wish I could think of a better word. The song she played was smooth and uplifting. All worries were swept away while listening to it.

After that, I hurried back to my farm and started planting the Turnip and Melon seeds. I think I started at 2:00pm. I had to cut down the wilting Watermelon plants before I could begin. I planted for many hours. It was almost 7:00pm. I kept wishing it would rain so that I wouldn't have to spend another five hours to water them all. But it would be too good to be true since that has happened before. Or so I thought. It started raining again! I was very happy and finished planting before rushing to let my animals in the barn.

Tonight, I had Yam soup for dinner. I was so tired and hungry from all that work. That soup really did the trick! I'm energized! Except a little sleepy. Time for bed. Tomorrow's the first day of Summer. I wonder how things will go.


	18. Summer 5

**A/N: I still haven't started working on year 6. I've been very busy lately so I've been at college or sleeping. Even though I get a small break, that time has to be spent studying and working on a project. I may have to hold off uploading year 6. We'll see what happens. I'll see if I can work on it soon.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon.**

Entry 180 day 11 Summer

Love is in the air. At least I think it is. I'll explain in a moment. The rain continued from last night, so I stayed awake at 6:00am. Which is usually when I greet Marlin when he wakes up and then I would take Romeo out. Then I would sleep until 7:00am. Well, instead, I walked into Nathan's room. And I saw him wake up. He wished me a good morning.

I planned on going out to do my chores, but then I remembered I wanted to check on something in my room. I don't remember what it was. But what happened pretty much explains why I forgot. I went in my room and then while my back was turned, Nathan walked in my room. He hesitantly called for me. I didn't know he went in there after me so I was surprised. I turned to face him and he asked if he could talk to me for a moment. I realized we were alone. Marlin was probably in the kitchen getting some food. I asked Nathan what is it he wanted to talk about. And we both walked over by my bed.

It was taking him a while to say what was bothering him. I was getting a little worried. Especially when he rubbed his eyes. Nathan couldn't even really look me in the eyes at that point. He stared at the ground when he asked if it was strange to like someone older. Like 10 years older. So... it was finally coming out. He likes someone. I shook my head no. Nathan seemed a little relieved and looked back up at me. Then he asked if I really thought so. By that time, I was running down a list of names. Who is older? My first thought was Samantha. But she has a husband and kid. Then for a brief moment, I thought of Vesta. Ugh! I'd jump off the bridge if he liked his aunt that way! I asked him who he liked. Then Nathan looked down at the ground again and hesitated. Then another person came to mind. She's 20 years older, but looks like she's still in her 20's. I asked Nathan if it was Lumina. Nathan confirmed that my guess was right. And asked what I thought. That's when Marlin asked what Nathan thought. Rather than what I thought. Nathan and I were surprised to see Marlin standing by the door that led to the kitchen. He must have snuck in when we weren't noticing. Marlin's quiet.

Anyway, Marlin walked up to us and gave his input. He said, "Between men and women, the one who falls in love is the loser. You're put on the offensive." Then Marlin asked if Nathan loved her. Nathan just looked shocked to be asked that. He didn't answer. Marlin just said that if that's the case, then he should go after her. And that was all he needed to know. They both stared at the ground at that point. ThenMarlin told Nathan good luck before he went back in the kitchen. I looked back over to Nathan. He started to walk out. He stopped and thanked me for listening. And he said that he felt better. Then Nathan went back to his room.

Honestly, I think a 20-year difference is a bit much. I wouldn't mind 10 years. And there's the fact that Lumina likes this other guy. What was his name? Pebble? Either way, even though Lumina wouldn't go for the idea, I shouldn't shoot Nathan down. I want him to follow his heart. The important thing is that he learns how to love. Seeing him start to like someone, but is unsure of themselves reminds me of myself.

After all that, I took care if my animals and the grass was ready. So I cut all of that down for fodder. I didn't want to tire myself out so I didn't go fishing or do any extra work. The last 2 Watermelons were harvested, and I planted the last Melon seed. I'm back up at 40,000G. So that's good news. Later in the day, both Marlin and Nathan were talking in the kitchen. I wonder what it was about. Maybe the event that morning. Nathan told me that he needs to really think about the whole Lumina issue. I trust my boy, er... little man. Yep, I gotta keep reminding myself that he's 26-years old. The rain started back up tonight. But I don't mind. I must say, this has been one interesting first day of Summer.

Entry 181 day 12

The fruit are almost ready to be picked. That'll be nice. It rained a little, then stopped today. So I was able to wash my animals like I usually do every 3 days. I had a slow start, so I didn't do much. I did get to see my favorite episode of Detective-wait-en-see though. Tomorrow, I want to go see Lumina. It's been a while since I've seen her. But I should hurry if I do that. Van comes tomorrow. That and I'll probably have to pick fruit from the trees. It started raining again. I hope it'll stop by tomorrow.

Entry 182 day 13

Marlin complemented me today. That warms my heart. He's so sweet.

Well, I realized that I made a slight mistake in my counting before. It was 3 trees that gave me fruit. The banana, orange and peach trees. I wasn't paying attention before and just thought it was 2.

Anyway, it didn't rain. So that was good. I sold a bunch of fish to Van again. The Snelt is worth more that Colombo.

Nathan went over to Vesta's after I paid her a visit. I saw Muffy later, she said that she's so hot from the summer heat that she feels faint. Oh, and I was looking for Lumina, but I couldn't find her at the villa. So I went to see if I could find her in the forest. And I saw a huge lizard with a bandage and splint on it's front leg. It must have been hurt somehow. I left and I ran into Lumina. I'm still trying to figure out exactly where she was before. So she said she saw the lizard too. And she wondered who could have fixed up the lizard's leg. I wonder too. Oh well, nothing else really happened so I'll stop here.

Entry 183 day 14

I collected more fruit. I put a few in the fridge and the rest will be sold.

Nathan came out with me in the field. He complained about how hot it was. That's summer for you.

The turnip seeds I planted are almost ready for harvest. I think I'll keep them in the fridge. They're an excellent ingredient for Fish Stew. I decided to keep all the golden eggs I get and wait to sell them to Van. That way I can haggle for a better price. I'll reach that 50,000G mark. Just you wait. I'm getting a craving for some Earth Soup. Maybe I'll make some for Marlin and myself.

Oh yeah, all the big fish I catch will be sold. The smalls ones will be for my family to eat. So it evens out. Hopefully, the next time I see Van will be a big pay day. My horse is funny. Stan keeps walking close to me when I fish. Is he watching me?

Entry 184 day 15

Between washing my animals, shaking trees for fruit, cutting fodder and harvesting 20 turnips, I was very tired and hungry. Like I wanted, I made Marlin and I some Earth Soup. I cooked a lot of it and now I feel a thousand times better.

When I went fishing, I decided to move to a spot other than the river. It's farther than home, but I gave the Turtle Swamp a try. Which is close to the beach. Ah, the beach. Where I met Takakura face to face when I first came here. Good times... anyway, I only had time to catch one fish. But I think it's a good one. It may have taken forever to catch just one fish, but I caught a fairly rare one. So that makes up for it. I guess I should try fishing there more often.

I saw that raccoon by Vesta's. He's so cute. Well, like I said, I'm keeping all the Turnips. I want to try cooking more. But I have to remember to sell some crops. Other than saving them all for ingredients. I'm gonna lose money by keeping more than I sell. I didn't get much money from yesterday. But I think I'll get more tomorrow. I think.

Entry 185 day 16

Today, Marlin said he really liked the Earth soup. He also said he wished I would make more. After that I went to watch a little tv that morning. I usually check the weather report. No matter how unreliable it can be at times. A documentary came on. It was talking about a super rare fish that lives in Forget-Me-Not. And that it lives in ponds and swamps. They also said it's so rare, only a few people have ever caught a large one. So the people in Forget-Me-Not should be on the lookout for the Arna. I knew that if I ever caught one, it would probably be a small one. That, and in the far future. I went on to do my work after watching.

The 3 trees stopped giving fruit since Summer is almost over. The other trees should give fruit in Fall though. So I don't mind. Well, after I did my chores, I went to my new fishing spot. The Turtle Swamp. I caught a few big Colombo fish. Even if they are big, they are so common that they don't sell for much. I think the biggest ones sell for 50G. It was getting a little late. So I was going to catch just one more fish before heading home. I waited over an hour for a bite and was thinking I should just give up. Stan was so bored waiting for me he fell asleep again. My poor horse. A fish suddenly started nibbling at the bait. I waited for the right moment. And the fish bit the hook. So I tried to reel it in. But that fish was fighting very hard and for a long time. I had to hold on with all I had. Then I was finally able to pull it in. You wouldn't believe how long it took. Guess what it was? An Arna! And it was a huge one! What luck! To think that the show just told me this morning how rare it is and I just got one! I'm in a really good mood! When Van comes on the 8th, I'm getting a big pay day! I'm definitely making the swamp my official fishing spot!

Entry 186 day 17

Not a lot happened. I couldn't find Celia though. I wonder where she went. Marlin's been saying that our son has been eating a lot more recently and he guesses it's natural for growing boys to do that. Interesting how my husband seems to notice that. I certainly haven't noticed Nathan's eating patterns. Maybe Marlin's getting bored and is focusing on small things. I don't know. I might be reading too much into that. Then again, it's not like Marlin ever leaves the farm.

Anyway, I fished at Turtle Swamp again. I didn't catch much. But that's alright, it's not like I expect to catch another Arna any time so soon.

Summer is almost over. That means I'll have to buy more seeds soon. Speaking of that, Nathan was at Vesta's looking at the crops there. He keeps asking me questions about farming. I do my best to answer. My son has been reading a lot of books too. Oh, and Nathan sometimes says that we've never been on a family trip. Which is true. We've been way too busy with farm life to do that. It must make him want to go on a trip. I have to agree. I think that would be nice. I wish I could take a vacation. But I'm needed at Natsume farm. Oh well... Van comes tomorrow. I wonder how much money I'll get. Before I forget, Romeo did something really cute. He came by my side and fell asleep. It's little moments like that, that make me almost not mind his constant meowing. Ah well, he just loves me. That's all I can think of. I'm going to bed.

Entry 187 day 18

Pay day! Wahoo! I haggled my tail off and now I currently have 51,533G! Of course, after I buy seeds it'll drop under the 50,000G mark. But there's no way I won't have at least 50,000 by the end of the year! I'm so happy I could sing! I harvested most of the melons. The rest should be ready by tomorrow. And I cut down the wilting melon plants. So most of the land is ready for the next batch of seeds. I'm thinking... Tomato and Yams. Well, that took up most of the day so I'll have to cut this entry short. But Woo hoo! Today ruled!

Entry 188 day 19

Turns out the grass was ready to be cut. I guess that's good since Fall will be here soon. Cutting all that fodder made me very busy. It was a lot! I harvested the rest of the Melons. Then I bought 40 Yam seeds from Vesta, and 40 Tomato seeds from Celia. I'm surprised that I'm just 1,000 short of 50,000G after buying all those seeds.

Anyway, it started to rain around 2:00pm. So I hurried to let my animals in. After that, I went to the river to fish. I didn't want Stan to get all wet from taking me to the swamp. I wasn't going to walk all the way over there either. So fishing in the river was easier. It's right by my farm anyway. I think the rain is stopping. I currently don't have crops growing, so the rain is more of a hindrance. Tomorrow afternoon, I'll plant all my seeds. If I'm lucky, it'll rain then too.

Entry 189 day 20

It's the last day of Summer. It rained a little, but it stopped. The only person I really had a chance to talk to was Celia. She was at my Sis-in-law's all by herself. Vesta must have gone to visit Romana. I guess. I saw her at a far distance going in that direction. I went to Turtle Swamp with my horse to do a little fishing. I waited hours for a fish to bite. Then it started raining. I wanted to go back to my farm and let my animals inside the barn, but something told me to wait. I did, and a fish started bitting the hook suddenly. I battled hard to reel it in. And when I finally did, it was a big Arna. Wow. It wasn't as big as the first one, but it should fetch a good price. I can't believe I caught another one. That's just crazy luck.

I rode Stan back to my farm and let him and the other animals back into the barn. After that, I planted all 80 Tomato and Yam seeds. That took a while. Back at home, I noticed Nathan seemed a little down today. I have no idea why. As his mother, it made me a little sad too. I always want him to be happy. With that goofy little smile of his.

This reminds me of his teen years. He was always sad back then. But I'm sure he'll be back to his cheery self in no time. You know, he was sitting next to that teddy bear that I got him when he was a kid. I still think it's evil. Stuffed toys should not breathe. Anyway, I need to focus. Half the year has gone by. I need to keep working. I may have gotten older, and have crows feet. But I can still work hard to provide for my family. Takakura has taught me that. On to Fall!


	19. Fall 5

**A/N: I'm way too busy to work on year 6 this week. After year 5 you'll have to give me some time. However, when I do finish Spring 6 year 6 I will post it right away. Check my profile to see the status. If I say 25 percent done then expect Spring 6 to come out soon. I'll try not to take long. It is already written so I don't have to work too hard on it. I'm NOT giving up on this! My schedule will clear up by the end of February but I plan to try getting year 6 out before then.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon**

Entry 190 day 21 Fall

It was cloudy this morning. I checked the weather channel and it said it was going to rain. Since today's the day I was supposed to wash the animals, I rushed to do it. And just as I finished washing Katlyn, the rain started. That was a close one. I made it though. I put the animals in the barn and cut some fodder.

I could see my apple tree has some apples, but they're not ripe yet. They should be ready tomorrow.

I walked over to Vesta's and saw Celia walk outside. She said the Fall temperature make her like to draw pictures and read books. I did not know that about her. I wonder what else Celia does.

Anyway, Nathan was watching me take care of the animals again. His interest in crops and animals is pretty much the same. But he talks about crops more. Maybe I should talk to him a little more about animals. Animals are just as important as crops.

I went fishing by the river. But the rain started to stop. It was too late to think about letting the animals out. But not too late to go fishing at Turtle Swamp. So I whistled for my horse and we quickly went there. I love how Stan runs to my side whenever I whistle for him. It saves a lot of time.

At the pond, a turtle with a bandana on his neck was there. I think I've seen him before. It was hard to concentrate on fishing. That turtle is funny. He started walking up to the water but stopped and looked down at it. As if wondering if he should go in or not. I can't explain how comical he looked. He's such a character.

After that, I went home and ate some dinner. Walking to Vesta's earlier really zapped my stamina. But I'm good now. With a full belly. That, and I'm glad that I reached the 50,000G mark again. The first of Fall was actually pretty nice. I hope the rest of it will be good too.

Entry 191 day 22

Once again, it rained in the morning. But it eventually stopped. I went out with Stan to go to Vesta's and the Turtle Swamp to fish. Oh, the apple and grape tree were ready to be shook for fruit. I gave Stan an apple right before I cast the line in the water. I never really give him snacks. So maybe it'll make him happy. Who knows.

Nathan is spending a lot of time with our animals. That and he keeps asking me about farming. I'm glad he does that.

Near the end of the day, I went into Takakura's house to talk to him and Tartan. Takakura said that when he looks at my kid, he remembers when he first met me so long ago. While were talking, Tartan made funny faces in the background. Which sort of killed the sentimental mood. Takakura continued to talk. I doubt he knew Tartan was doing that behind his back. Takakura said that having a family must be pretty nice. That really made me think about him. I can't really express it into words. But my heart went out to him. Takakura didn't really ever have a family of his own. The only clue he almost had one is the picture of a woman on his table. I feel sorry for Takakura. He really helps me and he works at his age. Whatever that is. To go to the city and sell things for me all the time. Honestly, if it weren't for him, I would have never been as successful as I am now. I might not have even moved here. Meaning no Marlin, Nathan or any of my friends. I hope I can somehow let him know I think of him as a part of my family. After talking with him, that was pretty much it for the day.

Entry 192 day 23

It was a little boring today. The rain had stopped, but I was weary. I almost didn't let the animals outside. But it was okay.

Van came, so I sold the Arna fish and haggled for a good price. But all other fish I tried to sell he wouldn't give up the price. The golden eggs I collected were haggled nicely though. Yep, at this point, I can safely say that even after I buy a bunch of seeds, I'll still have at least 50,000G.

When I went to my sis-in-law's, Celia was just walking up. Did she go to the city? I don't know. I saw the turtle by the swamp again. I like that funny turtle. I hope I see him more often.

You know how Nathan's been spending time with the animals recently? Well today he went to each animal and examined them thoroughly. That's very good. But I was confused later when he suddenly walked out of the house around Marlin and I's bedtime. We go to bed at 10:00pm. After Nathan walked out, I went after him. I wondered where he would be going so late. Then I saw him walk into the food storage room. Where I leave food for Takakura to sell in the morning. Looks like Nathan was checking on it. Probably to make sure Murrey didn't try to steal anything. Anyway, he came back not long after. I'm glad he did. I don't want to think of what could happen if he ran into trouble while Marlin and I were sleeping. Then again, this is Forget-Me-Not valley. Nothing bad really happens. And everyone is kind and safe. Heh, what am I worried about? Nathan can take good care of himself. Seeing him watch the storage room... makes me realize he's actually protecting me.

Entry 193 day 24

I had a close call. I usually wake up at 6:00 to greet Marlin and to watch the weather report. Then I go back to sleep until 7:00. And Nathan would come in and say he watered the crops since I was sleeping. But the weather man said it was going to rain. I'm not always trusting of the forecast, but today was the day I'm supposed to wash my animals. I didn't want some rain to ruin it. So I ran out as soon as I heard the report to go wash my animals. An hour earlier then usual. I could tell they were a little sleepy. Some even fell asleep right when I was about to wash them. Rather than waste time waiting for them to wake up, I used that time to wash a different animal. And by then the first one would wake up. I worked fast, but I noticed it wasn't raining. And since I was awake, Nathan would assume I was going to water the crops myself. That was bad. Just as I finished washing my animals, I started to hear the patter of rain. Which followed up by me actually feeling it. Yes! Animals clean, crops watered! I rang the bell to have the animals return into the barn.

Then I went to Vesta's on foot. After that I started walking to Turtle Swamp. On the way, I ran into Galen. He asked me what I was doing in this weather. I guess he was curious as to why I would choose to be out in the rain, instead of indoors trying to keep warm. I guess it is a little strange. Anyway, I got to the swamp and started to fish. Which I've noticed is good for killing time when I have some to spare. But while I was fishing, the rain got much worse. I heard a lot of thunder. I knew that staying out in that hard rain was a bad idea. So I started running back home. It was hard though. The harsh rain made it really hard to see. I almost ran smack into the back of the Inn! But I made it back.

And boy was I tired. I tried to eat something to get my energy back up, but it didn't work. I needed the big guns. I went and took a nice bath. Ah... much better. I'm all rested. Good. I'll be ready for the Harvest Festival tomorrow. My chickens didn't lay eggs all day today. It's strange. They had plenty of food. Oh well. The fact that my favorite holiday is tomorrow more than makes up for that.

Entry 194 day 25

It was still raining hard. So I did my chores early and I made some Earth Soup. My chickens started laying eggs again. But the grass in the field is turning brown. Pretty soon it'll stop growing because Winter is on it's way.

At lunch, I went to the bar for the Harvest Festival with Marlin, Vesta, Celia and Ruby. Marlin insulted my cooking again by comparing it to the meal we were having. Vesta freaked out as usual. But Celia and I are thinking Marlin does that as a running gag mostly. After all, I am a good cook. He probably meant it before, but I doubt he still does. Not with my skills! Vesta doesn't think that way. Oh well. We still had a great time.

I went to go fish on the bridge after that. I saw Dr. Hardy and Takakura walking up. I talked with Dr. Hardy first. He asked me if I was feeling well and if I was getting enough sleep. I think I'm getting enough. 8 hours sleep every night isn't bad. Dr. Hardy is so kind. I'm sure he was checking on Galen again. He's so busy, I rarely get a chance to talk to him. But when I do, he checks to see if I'm okay. Maybe the time when I fainted on his doorstep all those years ago flashed in his mind. Who knows?

Anyway, after talking with him, I spoke to Takakura. Since it's the Harvest Festival today, and he works so hard, I gave him some of the Earth Soup I made earlier. Takakura took it and thanked me with a smile. I wonder if he'll like it. Well, if anything he'll be grateful. Since this is the first time anyone has cooked for him in over 20 years. The rain stopped soon after. So I whistled for Stan and he took me back to the farm. I let the other animals out and went to the swamp to fish. Where I saw the turtle again. Well, that's all. I had a great day.

Entry 195 day 26

A lot of the grass has stopped growing. But it's not an issue. I have 500 stacks of fodder. Well, it rained again. So my animals had to stay inside. I was able to harvest a few yams.

Later, I had an awkward moment at Vesta's house. That girl, Kate I believe was there. Well, not girl anymore. But in her late 20's. Wow. I think late 20's is young. I'm so old. Anyway, I brought out a flower and she thought it was for her. I told her it was actually for my sister Vesta. And Kate said I was a big meanie and went over to talk to Celia instead. Wow again. She's quite the firecracker.

I went to my farm after giving Vesta her gift as usual. I wanted to see if any more crops were ready for harvest. No more were ready, so I went to Turtle Swamp to fish. First I caught a Colombo. Then I waited over an hour before another fish started to bite the line. It put up a fight, but I caught my first Yaneme. Or whatever it's called. It's apparently another rare fish. While I fought to bring it in, the rain got worse and I heard some thunder. That, and it was getting dark. Deja vu. I ran home, and almost ran into a building again. But this time, it was a little scary.

When I made it back, I saw my son. And he had a smile on his face. That made me feel safer. Man. What is with all these thunderstorms? They always seem to happen when I'm far from home and alone. Honestly, being far from home and not being able to see well from a storm is scary. But coming home and seeing my family is calming. Other than getting freaked out, only one other thing happened. Takakura came back from the city and told me the Earth soup I gave him was great. That and it was one of his favorites. That's wonderful. I'm glad I made Takakura happy with that.

Entry 196 day 27

The weather man failed me again. He said it was going to rain. But it didn't. Good thing there aren't many crops to water. I had to do it on my own because I didn't sleep til 7:00. I was able to harvest all the Yams and most of the tomatoes. I collected a lot of golden eggs. I have 7 in total. Selling them tomorrow will bring a good profit. I'll have to do a lot of work tomorrow to prepare for another batch of crops. I'm thinking of only buying carrot seeds. I don't have the patience for potatoes. And those eventually mess up the order of my next batch. So it should be easier this way.

Can't say too much about what happened today. It was pretty boring. I was late coming home tonight because I was waiting to catch a fish. When I did catch it, it wasn't even a good one. How disappointing. I came home really hungry and ate fish stew. I also made a lot of Fruit Punch to have for another day. I gave Nathan one of the tomatoes and that's really it. Fall is almost over. And I'll have another anniversary. I love winter.

Entry 197 day 28

I haggled with Van today and I got a lot of money. But I blew it all on 80 Carrot seeds. That and ordering a lot of chicken feed. No need to worry. I'll get it all back soon. I just didn't want to worry about buying feed later.

I talked a little with Muffy. She said this is the season where there is a lot of good food. And she hopes she doesn't get fat. Have I mentioned talking to her is interesting? Because it sure is. Well, I think things are going to wind down soon. Winter is pretty much everyone waiting for Spring. Not a lot happens. But who knows? I talked with Lumina too. Looks like she's getting out of the villa more. Which is good.

Let's see... I cut the wilting plants and harvested the rest of the tomatoes. I can also tell that the hybrid trees are growing up well. I wonder how much longer it will take for them to mature.

Entry 198 day 29

The weather man was so wrong it's funny. I'm told it's going to rain. So I leave my animals in the barn just in case it would rain. A little while later, it starts snowing! I went back in my house to see if I misunderstood the report. I looked at the weather channel and it changed to say it was going to be sunny and clear. I walked back out and it was snowing good. That didn't look sunny and clear to me. Anyway, now that there aren't any crops to water, or look after, it's been a little dull. And I've had to stop cutting fodder so that my animals can still eat outside in this season. So yeah, things are going to be slow.

Entry 199 day 30

It was still snowing but I wanted to wash the animals. I saw Danny walk out of his doghouse. So I knew that meant it was going to stop. I took my animals out and the snow stopped shortly after. Danny's a great dog. That's why he's still my best animal friend. I washed them like I wanted.

Later, I was held up fishing, so I had to hurry home to plant the carrot seeds. I started, but it was getting really late. So even though it didn't rain, I still didn't water them. Let's hope the seeds don't suffer too much. Honestly, I can't remember the last time I rushed so much. I planted the seeds, gave the chickens more feed, put my animals in, put food to be sold in the food storage, got the money Takakura left for me, made and ate Sashimi, and took a bath without a moment to spare. Whew. I'm bushed. I'm off to bed.


	20. Winter 5

**A/N: Bad news. Looks like I will have to skip a week of updating since this is all I typed. Good news. I've got free time to type year 6 now due to certain events... I will try to type it up this week. Hopefully everything will be done by February 8. If I don't update by then you can blame my laziness.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon**

Entry 200 day 31 Winter

Well, it's the 200th entry and the first day of Winter. That's kind of special. Well anyway, I put on my Kumono shirt like I always do on this day. It was raining and that really brought back memories. I decided to take it easy since it's my anniversary.

I wanted to spread some joy. I gave my husband a reserved S milk and made him some Earth soup. It stopped raining after a while so I had Stan take me to Romana's villa. I heard Lumina playing the piano. It was lovely. Again. Haha.

I saw Mukumuku and gave... them, a flower. I visited the elves, and finally Nina's grave. It started raining again, so I went back and put my animals up. Then I went to the place where Marlin and I got engaged. I can't help but have a warm feeling about today. I'm still in a good mood. I even gave Keko an extra hug because of it.

Oh, I've been giving Stan the apples I picked, but he didn't want one until pretty late. I wonder why. Not that long ago, I changed back into my Five-Oh-Four shirt. The Kumono shirt brings back a lot of good memories, but it was time for me to go back to wearing matching clothes with Marlin. Wow, just the fact that it's Winter stirs up all those feelings again. Yep, I still love Marlin. That will never change.

Entry 201 day 32

It continued to rain so I thought it was going to be a slow day. But I saw Danny walk out of his doghouse. That was my cue to let the animals out and ride Stan to Vesta's as usual. By the way, I noticed he hadn't eaten, so I hand fed him some fodder. I wanted to make sure he ate so that he wouldn't go hungry on our outing.

I went to Turtle Swamp and caught a huge Yaname. Yes, I'm still having issues remembering what it's called. Then I caught a bunch of tiny Colombos. I knew I was having Sashimi for dinner at that point.

Well anyway, I went throughout the day expecting it to snow. I was a little confused that it didn't. Snow would usually cover the ground. But I still see green.

At night, I guess Nathan looked out the window. Because he said he wondered if the snow would stay. And I thought, snow? I went outside and sure enough, it was snowing. Well well well. So it started snowing after all. By tomorrow, all of Forget-Me-Not valley should be covered in it. I'm glad Nathan told me. Earlier, he said that he realized that he was the first to be born and raised on this farm. Now that I think about it, he's right. Well, for a human. And he's the first to be born and raised in all the valley. Everyone here either came from the city or some village at some point. All except Nathan. How interesting.

Entry 202 day 33

The snow had stopped. So I was able to go about my business for a while. Snow covers the ground. Winter is in full swing.

Unfortunately, my Carrot seeds are suffering. My little "Not gonna water you the day you were planted" stunt could be the cause. But Marlin says that this is a tough season for the crops. True, but I think by now they should have been growing well. I haven't seen a single sprout. The carrot seeds are hanging in there, so I'm not gonna give up on them. They are in the best soil, and are now watered as necessary. The seeds should be able to make it. But I'm afraid of their "growth" rate. If they aren't picked by the end of winter, they'll be in real trouble. Because Spring isn't their season. Anyway, that's enough about carrots for now.

Today, Galen told me to take it easy in the cold. I spoke with Lumina and Muffy too. Muffy is still wearing that dress. And it was snowing again. She told me that wearing layers of clothes aren't fashionable. And that for her looks, she'd rather brave the harsh cold then not look pretty. Oh boy.

Well Van came today. I sold him the two huge Yaname fish. I sure got a lot of money. The offer was 4,000G. But I haggled for 4,200G. Greedy? Maybe. But all of that led me to having over 60,000G! I couldn't find my best friend, Celia. She wasn't on Vesta's farm. Maybe the villa, or the city? Who knows. I like talking to her. Shame I couldn't today. Oh well... Wish me luck with my carrots. I'll need all I can get.

Entry 203 day 34

Some of the carrot seeds sprouted. But the ones that didn't will probably die. Well, it might be too soon to say that.

It snowed, cleared up, then snowed again. The weather is so odd lately. It can't seem to stick.

I got to talk to Celia like I wanted. So that was nice.

Overall, today was a slow day. Nathan asked about farming again. I told him animals were fun to make friends with.

I talked to Mukumuku in the forest. Since I was there, I shrunk myself to visit the elves. After that, I caught a Sharkshark, or whatever it's called, in the river. And that's really it. But honestly, I need to learn the names of the fish I catch if I'm going to write it down like this.

Entry 204 day 35

It was cloudy. But pretty much fine. The weather report was wrong. There are two weather men. One goofy guy wearing a yellow rain poncho. The other is a serious guy wearing a business suit. The business suit guy is usually more accurate from what I've seen.

Anyway, when I walked out of my house, Danny and Romeo both stood by me vying for attention. It was very cute. I noticed all the carrot seeds have sprouted. There may be hope yet.

Nathan spent most of the day watching the animals. He's taking a lot more interest in them. That's good. Around 7:00pm, after every animal was put away. I noticed Nathan leave the farm when I was about to go in the house. I stopped and noticed he took a right. Away from the direction of Vesta's... My earlier suspicions of him going to the bar came to mind. I went to the border of my farm and watched where he was going. Like the nosey mom I am. And from that far distance, I saw him enter the bar. Well, he is an adult. As long as he doesn't come home completely drunk, I don't have much of a problem with it. Reminds me of his father. Marlin stopped going to the bar though when we got married. Okay, so if he didn't get that from Marlin, what got Nathan interested in the bar? Wait? Could it be my friendship with Muffy? Well, that's something to think about.

Entry 205 day 36

It was snowing this morning. I was just thinking about how I'd have to keep the animals in the barn when Danny suddenly walked out. Have I mentioned how reliable he is? I really love my dog. Since it stopped snowing, I let the animals out and started work.

Nathan was out in the field with me. I like his company. A little later, I was fishing at Turtle Swamp again. Then it started to snow again. Which reminds me, I haven't seen the turtle in quite some time. Maybe he's hibernating.

Well, the carrots are doing better than I thought. Maybe most of them will survive. But I don't know. Winter's already half over. There isn't much time left.

Entry 206 day 37

At first it snowed. But it quickly stopped. I'm getting worried about those carrots. The clock is ticking.

I took a trip to the forest to see the elves and Mukumuku before fishing. Van comes tomorrow for the last day of the year. So I wanted to catch a good fish. Sad to say, I only caught tiny Colombos. Not even worth selling. I usually use the small ones for cooking. I have to say, I made a lot of Sashimi out of those.

Oh, Griffin walked by me while I was fishing. He walked right behind Stan and kept going. Stan would never kick me, but for people he doesn't know, I can't say the same for them. Hasn't that Bar owner learned to not walk behind a horse? What was he thinking? Oh well... Stan was good. So it all worked out okay.

Entry 207 day 38

Again. It snowed then stopped. I'm really starting to worry about the carrots. They should have been ready by now. Winter has more of an impact than I thought on them. Looks like I'm in a bind. But, I still have two days. I'll hope for the best.

Anyway, I was about to go see Van, when it started snowing again. So I turned Stan back around to put him and the other animals in the barn. That was a little frustrating. I walked over to Van after that. It's the last time I'll see him this year. He wouldn't budge on the price of Golden Eggs for a while though. But I finally broke him. He was easy on the Golden Wool. That's right, I sheared Cody the sheep the last time of the year too. I made a lot of money.

The grass is growing again. There are quite a few green patches. So I started cutting it down for fodder. But I didn't finish. Tomorrow I'll have to cut down the rest, and wash my animals. So I'll be busy. There's no real reason for me to fish anymore this year since I can't sell them to Van. Ah, Spring is coming soon. That'll be great.

Tartan asked me if he was handsome. I decided to be nice and say that he was. He was very happy. And said that I was the only person who tells him that. Well, for a 2-headed talking plant, he's not bad looking. I can't say he's ugly per say.

Nathan was looking at the farm animal chart. That shows what the condition each of our animals are. His interest in that makes me happy. It's snowing again right now. Winter is very close to it's end. So maybe the annoying snow, stop, then snow again pattern will finally stop. Or with just rain. Hopefully not.

Entry 208 day 39

No bad weather today. That was good. It's also good that I currently have 70,000G. And because of cutting down all that fodder, I still have over 500 stacks of fodder. The carrots are still not ready for harvest. I'll be surprised if I can harvest them all, if any, tomorrow. Winter really is tough on crops. Even though carrots grow faster than potatoes, they still struggle. Potatoes probably would have been better now that I think of it. Since they can grow in Spring as well. I still won't give up on the carrots.

Anyway, after doing all my work, I was very tired. Thank goodness I have a bathtub. I'm fine now. After my bath, I got something to eat. But I noticed I hadn't given any food to Marlin in a while. So I gave him some Yam Soup. He was happy about that.

Tomorrow's the last day of the year. So Takakura gets the day off. And I'll relax and talk with friends as usual. It'll be great.

Entry 209 day 40

Last day of the year. All the snow has melted. It looks like Spring already. I spent time with my family and talked to my friends. Like Lumina, Vesta and Celia. I spoke to all kinds to tell the truth. Takakura, Galen, Tartan, the elves, Mukumuku, and I certainly talked with Marlin and Nathan. I even visited Nina's grave again. It was all so relaxing. I didn't have a care in the world. The carrots aren't ready for harvest. But I still have faith in them. This year was good. And I had no idea I could get 20,000G in that amount of time. Wow. I'm happy. But not because of meeting my money goal and passing it. I'm happy because I got to spend another bountiful year with my loved ones. To think that another year is coming up is exciting.

Entry 210

While I was busy, Marlin and Nathan had a little talk. Marlin filled me in on the details later. Here's what happened.

Nathan was standing by the fence to the field. That's where the animals would graze. He was just staring out at it. Marlin saw him and was curious. So Marlin walked over and asked Nathan what he was doing there all by himself.

Nathan surprised his father by asking why I started the farm.

Marlin told him he didn't know the details. But he knew it was before Nathan was born. And guessed it was in the Spring. By the way, it's a little insulting my own husband doesn't remember when I came here. Anyway, back to the conversation. Marlin told Nathan that Takakura and I came to Forget-Me-Not. Marlin continued to say that Takakura had been here before though, with some guy.

Nathan asked who it was.

Marlin replied that he only asked Takakura about it once. And that person was my father. Marlin said that would make him Nathan's grandfather.

Nathan was excited and said something along the lines of "Really?! I've got a grandfather....?" Poor Nathan. Then Nathan asked what happened to his grandfather.

Marlin said he didn't know. He never saw him again and Takakura won't tell him any more.

Nathan asked Marlin what I had to say about it.

Marlin answered by saying that I don't seem to want to talk about it. Which is true. Marlin told Nathan that I said I'm working on the farm in honor his grandfather's memory. Also true.

Then Nathan said that he'd like to work on the farm in honor of his grandfather's memory too.

Marlin was excited. And told Nathan that he was sure that would make me happy.

Nathan nodded and Marlin had smiled. They both looked out at the field together in a sort of bonding moment.

After I heard about their little conversation, I was really happy. And I felt a little guilty. Nathan wasn't told about his grandfather's death until now. It's a hard thing for me to just blurt out. But that really should have been done sooner. Well, that is a sensitive subject. I'm sad my father died. But everything that happed afterwards was great. Meeting Marlin, falling in love, making new friends, getting married, having a son, and the list goes on. So much has happened. Good and bad. My life has been a journey. I'm very happy to continue it.


	21. Chapter 6 Spring 6

**A/N: I have returned! Progress on year 6 is coming along well. I should be able to finish typing it in a week or two. That leaves me plenty of time since I only update once a week. This is the last year. Tina's diary is almost complete.**

Preview:2 years later. This is the final chapter. Why does the diary stop here? "Your daughter is quite a bit older."

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon**

...a few years later...

Takakura: Your daughter is quite a bit older. So am I, but I'm hanging in there. Marlin is as young looking as ever. You'd never guess his child is that old. That Nathan is more mature. I think Nathan finally succeeded Tina as a farmer. Maybe I should think about retiring.

Entry 211

Takakura must be crazy. He thinks that Marlin looks younger than me. We both have gray hair! Okay, I guess that's a little harsh. I shouldn't get mad at my friend so easily. Especially since he still works at his age. And free.

Anyway, I've been living here for 31 years. It's funny. I've spent most of my life at Forget-Me-Not valley. Well, 2 years have gone by. But it seems like more since my once brown hair is completely grey. And I have a few wrinkles on my face. Without a doubt, I can say I'm an old woman. I'm 57, Marlin is 63 and Nathan is 29.

Nathan constantly talks about taking over Natsume farm for me one day. Which is a bit of a relief, but I don't plan on retiring soon. Takakura still works. If he can do it, so can I. But I have to admit that I'm not as strong as I used to be. I can still do things like hop over the fence, but I think that makes my family worry I'll break a hip or something.

Anyway, I'll talk a little about today. I spent some time with Danny. It's fun playing with my dog. Well, I went on to do my chores. Nathan happened to be walking out of the house while I went out of the barn. I still had stuff to do, but I was tired and needed a break. I didn't even notice my son until after I yawned. Nathan came up and said he'd finish the chores for me. And that I should take a break. Aw... that's my boy. He's always looking out for me. I took him up on his offer and went to the house. I'm happy. Things couldn't be better. I have good friends, my family, a lot of money, happy animals and plenty of food. We're in a good place. I get the feeling that the upcoming year will be great. I'm looking forward to it.

Chapter 6 Twilight Entry 212 Day 1 Spring

It's the first day of the year and I was very busy. I woke up at 5:00 and decided to cook. And boy did I cook. I made a lot of Grilled yams, Yam soup, Fish Stew, Earth soup and Sashimi.

I went back in my room in time to see my husband wake up. Marlin was very happy to see me. And greeted me with a big smile.

After that, I went back to bed until 7:00am. Where Nathan came in my room and told me he fed the animals. I appreciate that, I really do. But that boy is going to be the death of me! He has been feeding the animals instead of watering the crops. I've had to water all of them on my own. I'm too old to be doing that. It takes up too much energy. He's still sweet though so I can't get upset. He wished me a happy new year and said he hoped this year will be as great as the last. Aw… I love my son. Lately he's been saying that he wants to study harder so I can retire.

The carrots are still alive and I've managed to harvest a few, but the rest aren't ready. Anyway, after the incredibly long task of watering those carrots, which half of them might not even make it, I went to Romana's for the New year's party. We all had a great time. I got to talk to a few people and heard Lumina play the piano again. Celia and I really love her playing. After the party, Romana asked me to come to the next one. At this point, does she even have to ask? Of course I will go. I love attending the New years party. Almost as much as the Harvest festival.

After talking with Lumina again I went to my sister's house and spoke with her and Celia. Celia asked me if ever wanted to go flower viewing with them. And that maybe we could have a picnic. That was nice of her. I would love to do that one day. After doing a little more cooking, and eating some Grilled yams, I noticed it started to rain earlier in the night

Speaking of cooking, Marlin says that he has learned to cook pretty well recently, but it's nothing compared to my cooking. Interesting how he said that. It's also interesting how Stan seems to like me more. Does it have anything to do with the fact I gave him an apple today? I'm not sure.

Entry 213 Day 2

All but one of the carrots were on the brink of death. So I harvested one and got rid of the rest. It's sad, but at least one of them survived. And that was because I didn't give up on it. Well, there isn't really much to say about today.

When I talked with Celia, she said that Nathan's all grown up, and that time sure flies by. So true. Vesta is looking really old. Well, my sister is older than me. I'm not looking too young myself. I mean… I think I'm younger than I look but…

Nathan asked me an important question. He wanted to know if I wanted him to take over Natsume farm one day. While that would be nice, I'm not going to pressure him. He can do what he wants. I told him that. Nathan smiled and thanked me for saying that. He went on to say that he was actually seriously thinking about taking over the farm for me. That's something to look forward to. But I still have it in me! I'm not going to think about retiring for years. I may have run this farm for 31 years, but I don't plan on completely stopping. Vesta still has her farm. Why can't I?

Later, I made a lot more food. Fish stew, Earth Soup and Fruit punch. Now with all this prepared food, I don't have to worry about cooking every day. Yet another thing to look forward to.

Entry 214 Day 3

Today was nice. But a little boring. When I talked with my son this morning he asked me what were my plans for the future. Honestly, what's left? I'm 57-years old, I run a successful farm, I got married 30 years ago to the one I love, I have a wonderful son and many friends. I'm already in my future. But I thought about it and answered by saying I want to make the farm bigger. Natsume farm is great, but the buildings are getting a really old. There can be improvements. Nathan said that it was good I had a plan for the future.

After our little talk I went on with farm work. Marlin watched me work in the field again. I love it when he does that. I guess he's looking after me.

Van came today, so I went to go sell him 3 golden eggs. I decided to push my luck by haggling. I declined his first offer. He offered me a new price. That's usually when I'd say, "Yeah! I'll take it." But I acted like I wasn't interested in selling anymore. I told him never mind. Van didn't want to give up so he offered an even better price. I took it and couldn't believe I got that much. I doubt I'll get him to go that high again. I guess the reason he went that high in the first place is because we're friends. By the way, Van is looking really old. But I guess that is to be expected since he's twice my age. It makes sense.

I had a lot of spare time so I talked with Takakura and Tartan before going to fish. I'm thinking about planting seeds soon. Not that long ago I used all the turnips to make Light pickles. It's a nice salad using just one turnip. I was so hungry, and one light pickle meal filled me up. I just gave Marlin some. I don't think I've given that to him before. I wonder if he'll like it.

Entry 215 Day 4

Well, for a change of pace, I decided to have Tartan use his ability. I gathered Up-seeds for some amount of years and use them. Being without crops gives me a weird feeling. So I bought some from Celia. Just 5 watermelon seeds. Normally, seeds I get from Vesta are B rank This time, I went to my two-headed plant friend and combined the seeds with the Up-seed flowers. That made them all S rank. I'll get a lot of money. Buying B rank and selling S rank will certainly give me a good profit.

After planting my seeds, I went fishing and caught a Yamame fish. Is that how it's spelled? Then I just hung around. I didn't feel like doing much. Later, at night, I made some strawberry short cake. Marlin isn't into sweets most of the time, so I'll be the only one enjoying that in the future. I have no problem with that. By the way, he liked the Light Pickles.

Nathan is so sweet. He keeps feeding the animals. I can tell he's trying to help out more. Maybe he notices I am slowing down. Well, then again he keeps saying he'd like a cute baby sister. Honestly, I'm not sure I'd have enough strength to have another child. Nah, I doubt it.

I spoke to Lumina earlier in the day. She still looks like she's I her 20's. Does she age? Oh, and Galen. He's like a 100 years old. Well more like late 90's. He's hanging in there. But having myself and him be old at the same time is weird. Not as weird as my animals. Who should have died a long time ago. But even so, I'm glad they don't age. I'd be sad if they died.

Entry 216 Day 5

All was well today. Not too much to report though. Vesta wasn't at her farm. I think my sister went to Romana's. Oh well. I did get to talk to Celia. I even got to see that cute little raccoon over there.

Nathan is really starting to like animals. Maybe even more than crops! Heheheh... Marlin sometimes asks me if he's an old man. A part of me wanted to joke by saying I've already ordered his cane. But honestly, the only thing that gives his age away is his gray hair. So I told him I don't think he looks like one at all. Marlin was relieved and was glad he was still okay. I couldn't say something like, "Yeah! You're old!" That would be terrible. If my husband feels a little insecure, I'm not gonna make it worse. Anyway, I went fishing and caught another Yamame fish.

The S rank Watermelon seeds are doing okay. I think they will sprout tomorrow. Well that's all for today.

Entry 217 Day 6

It was very cloudy. I doubted the weather man was right when he said it wasn't going to rain, but it turns out he was right. I almost didn't let my animals out. I did the usual and had plenty of time to spare.

One of the watermelon seeds sprouted so that's good. I saw that raccoon again. I'm seeing him a lot lately. I spoke with Lumina and then went fishing. I didn't catch anything special. I get the feeling that I'm not going to make m much money this year. Oh well. It's not like we're broke.

I had so much free time, I even ran around in circles while Danny chased me. Playing with Danny and watching Nathan spend time with the animals is a treat. I may not have a lot of work to do now, but that isn't a bad thing. It feels good to sit back and relax.

Entry 218 Day 7

It was a relaxing day. I had plenty of time to do nothing. When I went to Vesta's, I saw Nathan there. I think he was looking at the crops. I went to talk to my sister, and I noticed Celia wasn't there. I thought she may have gone to Romana's villa to look at the flowers.

I started going over there when I saw Lumina approaching the bridge. Nathan was about to cross over from the other side. I half expected Nathan to duck for cover. But he casually passed her and kept walking home. Maybe his little crush ended. Well that's good since Lumina doesn't seem to have any interest in him that way. I would hate for Nathan to be broken hearted. Anyway, I talked with Lumina and then went to the villa. No Celia in sight.

So I left and went fishing. I even got to see that funny turtle again there. I didn't catch any good fish. None that were worth selling. Yep, more Sashimi. I started heading back home and I saw Celia walking next to Galen! Where has she been? The city? Well, NOW it looked like she was going to the villa. I talked with her and Galen and ran into Romana as well. After a quick chat I went home to Natsume farm. Where I spoke to Tartan and Takakura.

Oh, and when I saw Marlin walking towards the house, I felt this sudden urge to talk to him. I can't really explain. I guess you can say I was in an affectionate mood. Just seeing him made me happy. Don't know where that little burst of emotion came from…. Weird. Anyway, Van comes tomorrow. I'll get to shear Cody and sell his wool. I'm barely making money now. Having no crops to sell really affects the income. I'm barely living off of 3 eggs a day. Oh well…. Danny and Romeo are really vying for my attention. I'm starting to think they are competing for me. They sometimes stand next to each other and wait to see who I will pick up first. It's pretty cute when they do that though.

Entry 219 Day 8

Van was kind of stubborn today. I tried to haggle more than usual like the other time, but he kept saying no. I tried to go back to the first haggled price but then he wouldn't do that either. He wanted me to accept the first offer. I kept trying to haggle though. The only thing that kept me going was the fact that I'm barely making any money. I don't need to make a lot, but certainly more than I'm currently earning. Someone selling lemonade would probably make more than me. I knew I had to get more. So I just left Van. I let my friend think it over. How he wouldn't be getting Golden wool, Golden eggs and 2 rare fish. Of course, when I returned a few hours later, he sung a different tune. He gave me a little more money. I knew he would change his mind. Either that or he took pity on me. I hope he didn't think I was desperate. Now that I think about it, it did seem like I was. Oh well...

Anyway, Marlin was looking at the trees. They had flowers on them. All ready to start bearing fruit. Marlin said that he wanted to help me by developing a unique crop. He sort of already did though. The hybrid trees he suggested me to grow will bear fruit or the first time soon. Yes, he's often mentioned how hybrid fruit sell for a lot. Marlin also said that Daryl was probably researching hybrids too. And that he's a weird guy. No kidding. And speak of the devil, Daryl popped up on my farm. Trespassing again! Danny started barking, but it went on deaf ears.

Oh well it's okay. Spring is almost over. Aw… I really like Spring. I guess I better get ready for Summer soon. Not too long ago I ate dinner with Marlin. I gave him Fish Stew while I ate Sashimi. It's nice to relax and eat dinner with him.

Entry 220 Day 9

Another relaxing day. For the most part. The weather man said in was going to rain. But this was the guy that was usually wrong so I let my animals out. Not even two seconds later it started raining. So I called the animals back in with the bell.

The rain wasn't too bad. It wasn't a storm so I went to Vesta's. Nathan was there again. While he talked to me, he had a nice smile on his face. I'm glad my son is enjoying life. He's more cheerful than his father. Marlin only seems to smile when I talk to him. I wish he did it more often. But that's flattering at the same time.

I went fishing at Turtle swamp and the rain started to stop. Once it did, I whistled for Stan and he took me back home. Then I let all the other animals out. I suddenly heard Danny barking and knew that meant Daryl was here. He's coming by more often. That's a little annoying. Nathan's said that recycling waste from our animals could be made into fertilizer. Nathan told me he'd research it and that Daryl might know more about it. He plans on asking Daryl. I really hope he doesn't ask that weirdo. Maybe it's time I tell him how Daryl stared at him when he was a baby. THAT would change Nathan's mind.

Entry 221 Day 10

Today's the last day of Spring. It rained a lot so I didn't feel like fishing. I just went to talk to my friends. I saw Dr. Hardy go into his house so I followed him. He asked if anything was wrong and I told him I was fine. That was nice of him to ask. Then again I guess it's his job to ask that.

Anyway, the rain stopped but I kept my animals in the barn and rode Stan around. I tried giving him an apple, but Nathan's earlier feeding made him not want anymore food. So I decided to just show him a flower. My horse seemed very confused and sniffed it. What? Has he never seen a flower up close before? His reaction was a little funny. Almost as if he was being very careful in case the flower attacked.

Well, the average amount of G I get is 90G a day. I'm used to getting at least 200G. Ah, I remember the good old days. When I'd get milk worth at the VERY LEAST 900G. Oh well, Summer's tomorrow. I should see fruit sprouting from the regular and one of the hybrid trees. I'll be getting more than 90G a day then. So it all works out.

I looked at the stars earlier this night. They make me nostalgic. I remember all of the other Springs I've gone through. Like the first Spring I spent her in Forget-me-not Valley. I met Takakura at the beach and started my new life here. I met Danny, Keko and Marlin. Back then I had no idea that things would turn out as great as this. All of the past Springs have been really good. I usually made a lot of money. I can understand why Celia loves it so much. And the New Years parties that Romana invites me to are always a nice start to the season. Spring is always special to me.


	22. Summer 6

**A/N: Sorry that I didn't update last week. This site was having some issues so I couldn't sign in. I haven't finished year 6 yet but I'm working on it. I'm almost done though. I might have trouble with the end of Winter 6. I may have to break the diary aspect. Anyway, the first day of Summer has a really nice cut scene. It's questionable but I really liked the moment between Tina and Nathan. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon**

Entry 222 Day 11 Summer

It was amusing how for the first of summer it rained. I really hoped it would let up so I could wash my animals. While I waited, I took care of the animals and crops. I also took the time to cut down all the extra fodder. It had to be at least 100 stacks. Phew... it took a while

It was still raining so I went to visit Celia and Vesta. Then I ran back home… it was still raining. I was starting to think it wouldn't stop today. I went in my house and looked at the farm report, then I walked back out and saw Danny out of his doghouse! I knew what that meant! I let the animals out and washed them. It was 7:00pm by the time I was done. So I packed everything up and went into my house.

Two things were on my mind. A bath and food. I was starting to get tired from all that work so in went into the kitchen… Nathan was in there and he told me that I worked hard today. Then he asked me if I was going to take a bath right then. I told him that he was right. Then my kind son asked if he could start one for me. I happily said, "Yes, please.~" Having someone start a bath for me is fantastic. What a nice gesture.

We started walking to the bathroom before Nathan stopped to say that he should help me more often. After that, we both walked into the bathroom. Nathan started the water and I climbed in. It was so warm and nice. And no... Nathan didn't see everything. He was busy preparing the bath. Anyway, I couldn't help but sigh. I really needed that. Nathan started talking to me as he got the bubbles. He said that it seems that he was always busy doing something and never had time to relax in the tub, and that it was kind of sad. I agree with him. It's a good idea to have a nice warm bath. With my age, I like how the warmth soothes my aching body. I'm not as spry as I used to be so moments like this are appreciated. Nathan should enjoy relaxing baths too. My son started to add a lot of bubbles to help me relax more. It was sweet. But I think a part of that was so that I would be covered. Still, I enjoyed it.

He finished putting in the bubbles and that was pretty much all that was left to do. Nathan told me to make sure I relaxed and that I wasn't getting any younger. He told me I was set and then he left. I could have sworn I heard him sigh outside of the door. Why would Nathan sound sad? I didn't get it. Actually, I still don't. But I finished my bath and felt refreshed. I'm glad Nathan did that for me. Maybe if I'm lucky he'll do that for me again soon. After that touching moment I ate and soon I'll go to bed with Marlin. Today was busy but it turned out to be great.

Entry 223 Day 12

It rained today. I'm confused about my chickens. They didn't lay eggs all day. They had plenty of food so they should have.

Well the fruits from the trees weren't ready to be picked. Trust me. I shook those trees a lot. However, 2 of the watermelons were ripe so I harvested those. The other 3 watermelon should be ready for harvest tomorrow. They look so juicy. I almost ate one of those S rank watermelons, but I controlled myself and put one in the food bin to see how much Takakura would get for it tomorrow. Speaking of selling things, Van will come tomorrow. I had some free time so I tried to see if I could catch a fish worth selling. But I only caught Colombo. That meant I would have Sashimi for dinner.

I'll be harvesting the watermelons and picking fruit tomorrow. Yep, it'll be a busy day. I wonder what crop I should plant tomorrow. And I wonder how much the hybrid fruit will be worth.

Nathan hung out with the animals in the barn. Looks like he's really starting to bond with them. My animals still love me though. One of my cows walked over to me and wanted attention. I gave her a hug and she licked my face. Aw… I love my animals.

Entry 224 Day 13

S rank watermelons are worth 85G. I was expecting more, but it is a step up from what A and B rank are worth. The hybrid tree bore Orahge fruit. I'm glad Marlin talked me into planting it. The peach and orange tree gave fruit too. Since I harvested the last 3 watermelons, I don't have any more crops growing. I should buy some seeds tomorrow.

I talked with Tartan to show my thanks for the hybrid fruit. He may be strange but he's a good friend. I sold 1 huge Yamame and 4 golden eggs to Van.

I saw Celia walking by the river so I stopped to chat with her. Celia asked how Natsume farm was doing. Then she said that we should both work hard for our crops. I agree. Now if only I had crops… I also saw Muffy and Lumina.

Nathan was tuckered out as he was hanging out with the animals. He told me he was very hot and was worn out. Yeah, everyone is probably missing the rain now. That's Summer for you. In Nathan's diary, it says he thinks he'll be taking over the farm someday. He's not totally sure yet, but he thinks it makes sense for him. If he does take over this farm completely, I will still help out. If Takakura can do it then so can I!

Entry 225 Day 14

We had good weather again. That made it easy to wash my animals. I decided to get more watermelon seeds from Celia. Of course, I know they'll be out of season soon. But I had my good buddy Tartan mix the seeds with Happy Lamp flowers. Then he mixed them with Up-seed flowers. That combination made it so that those seeds could be planted at any time of the year, and made them S rank. I'm all out of Up-seeds but I used them as best as possible. Selling Bananas, Peaches, Oranges and Orahges made me a good profit. Looks like Natsume farm is back in business.

I talked with Galen and Lumina today. I feel like I'm neglecting Galen at times. But he's okay on his own. Even so, I owe a lot to him. After all, he's like a grandfather to me.

My chickens are so comical at times. Sometimes when I pick a chicken up to get an egg, another sits on it. I'd eventually get the egg but it is a little frustrating. Still, I have to admit it's funny. Takakura did warn me about that.

Oh, guess what! Stan loves me completely! Yet he still doesn't like my affections. Maybe a mixture of giving him space and Nathan feeding him early in the morning made that possible. Well, all my animals love me to the fullest. And it only took 31 years! Hahaha.

Entry 226 Day 15

Danny and Romeo continue to jump in each others way for my attention. It's so cute. I'm glad it doesn't get bad enough for them to fight.

Marlin watched me in the field again while I was taking care of the animals. It's comforting. He also seemed to want my attention. He just "happened" to go in the barn when I was in there checking the fodder count. Not that I mind. Quite the contrary. I felt like making him some food, but I decided not to in the end. Maybe I'll make him something tomorrow.

I went to go visit Vesta. I saw that she was just coming back from the city. My sister must have been selling seeds. Anyway, I rode Stan over to Turtle Swamp to fish. The first fish I caught was a huge Yamame. And yes, I finally remembered the proper way to say it's name. let's hope it sticks.

The orange, orahge, peach and banana trees are running out of fruit. I'm glad the apple, grape and other hybrid tree will be ready to give me fruit next month. Everything's coming together well.

Entry 227 Day 16

I learned some history about Forget-Me-Not Valley. You see… It was after I plucked the fruit off of the trees. I realized I had plenty of free time so I went to Romana's villa. That's where she told me the story.

She said that this area has changed a great deal. When she and Sebastian came here, there weren't any other houses. But the farm across the river came. Which is Vesta's. And then Wally and his family. Then Kassey, Patrick and Cody came around the same time. After that then the Inn and Bar were built.

I was starting to wonder if Romana knew about my farm's past. I mean before my father and Takakura found it. She answered that question as if I asked it out loud. Romana said my farm had actually been here for a long time. But the owner went off somewhere and left it empty for a long time. That's all she said. That is very interesting.

After hearing that I went upstairs to visit Lumina. She greeted me and told me that girl/woman Kate, was writing a book on Romana. Now that's a surprise. But I'm a little curious about that. I wonder if it'll be good. Lumina said she wondered that as well. But she said her "Auntie" has had a very interesting life, so it shouldn't be boring.

After that, I went fishing. Then I made Marlin and myself some Fish Stew. My farm has had a hard past. First the original farmer abandoned it. Then Takakura abandoned it when my father died. I will never abandon it. I love this farm too much.

Entry 228 Day 17

It was another beautiful day. I went over to my sister's house and Celia wasn't there. I rode around on Stan trying to find my best friend.

I eventually gave up and went to visit Nik, Nak and Flak. I got into the forest and guess what? I saw Celia standing by the spring! I should have known. She loves flowers, and there are many of them surrounding the spring. I greeted her and she asked if I liked it there too. I must admit it is a pretty sight. Looks like that is a favorite spot of hers. I can understand why. After talking with my best friend, I visited the elves. They are just as comical as ever.

I left the forest and ran into Lumina. Talking with her is nice as well. Before going home, Nathan and I spent some time together in the field with the animals.

Later, I was just about to call the animals back in the barn when I saw Gustafa on my farm. He was just taking a quick look so I can't say he was trespassing. More like he was visiting. Unlike some others. Daryl and Murrey are a good example. Anyway, Van will be here tomorrow. And Cody the sheep will be ready to be sheared. I should make a decent amount of money.

Entry 229 Day 18

Danny is waking up earlier than usual. It's almost as if he wants to make sure he's around me the same time as Romeo.

I tried giving Muffy a flower like I usually do with Celia and Vesta. But something weird happened. So weird that I can't even begin to put it into words. Note to self: Don't give Muffy friendship gifts.

Anyway, it was a little boring, but I managed to make a good amount of money by haggling Van. I currently have 90,000G. Pretty good. It would be great to turn that into 100,000G, but that's asking for too much since we are barely making money now. But I bet we'll get there next year. I went to the beach with Stan and a lot of memories came flooding back to me. Meeting Takakura there 31 years ago…He was surprised that I wanted to take over the farm, and wasn't sure if I would stay. And it all started at that very beach. Oh, I'm getting too nostalgic again. I blame it on my age. Well, that's all that happened. Summer is almost over.

Entry 230 Day 19

It started off cloudy, so I thought it might rain. It seemed to be okay so I let the animals out. Then I cut down a lot of fodder before heading to Vesta's. By the time I was done visiting, it started raining so I rode Stan back to the farm to call the animals in the barn and let Romeo in the house. After that, I ran over to Turtle Swamp and fished a little before going home. I hope it doesn't rain tomorrow. I need to wash the animals. Tomorrow is the last day of Summer. No more hot days! Yeah!

Entry 231 Day 20

When Marlin and I woke up, he complemented me by saying I was amazing again. Marlin really makes me feel special. Anyway, it was still raining so I went on with my work. It suddenly stopped after a bit so I washed my animals. Then I paid a visit to my sister's farm. After that I decided to go fishing since I had so much time. The second I dropped the line in, it started raining again. I had to rush home and have the animals go back in the barn.

When it first stopped raining, Romeo was inside. I'm sure Danny was glad he had my full attention today. This Danny vs. Romeo situation is still very cute.

Anyway, it's still raining, but it doesn't bother me. Summer is officially over. It's always been a little difficult. But I still have happy memories of past Summers. It was a hot Summer day when Marlin confided in me. Then he gave me my first gift. My ducks also came to stay with us during Summer. Summer is a difficult time to get a profit, but many good things have happened. Well, tomorrow will be the first of Fall. I'm sure that it will be nice.

Bottom of Form 1

Bottom of Form 1

Bottom of Form 1

Bottom of Form 1


	23. Fall 6

**A/N: Heh heh... sorry I still haven't finished the last few entries in Winter 6. I feel bad because I had time to do it but... I was playing Harvest Moon Save the homeland. There's a good chance I wont have Winter 6 up next week. But I should have it finished the following week. This is the second to the last chapter before Tina's diary is finished. Thank you for reading this far. Only a little more to go before it's over.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon.**

Entry 232 Day 21 Fall

It's the first day of Fall! The rain continued from yesterday, but it stopped shortly. I had a feeling it was going to be another rain, stop, rain cycle. So I prepared myself for that.

The apple, grape and other hybrid trees look almost ready to drop fruit. That's good. And I harvested one S rank watermelon.

Let's see… I did a small amount of fishing before rushing home. The feeling it was going to rain was stronger. After an hour or so on my farm, the rain started up as predicted. So I put my animals up. It was still early, so I hung out with Nathan in the tool shed before going to the food storage to spend time with Marlin. I went to talk with Tartan and then I walked back to the house with Marlin.

I played with Romeo a little before getting myself some dinner. I was going to make Sashimi from the fish I caught and store it away, but we have plenty. I decided to make it for Marlin. I forgot… does he like Sashimi? Well I'm sure he'll tell me tomorrow. Today was a little boring. But at least I had plenty of time to spend with my family. And that's important to me.

Entry 233 Day 22

It was raining hard, but it let up. Again. The cycle of rain, stop, rain continues. And next month, it'll be snow, stop, snow. Today was relaxing though. I harvested all of the watermelons and shook the Apple, Grape and now called Jurum trees for their fruit. Van will be in the valley tomorrow. I don't have a lot of golden eggs to sell. Then again, I may get another one tomorrow.

I saw Takakura and Galen talking. I didn't know they knew each other. Interesting. During the break in rain, Danny and I ran around the farm for fun. Marlin watched. He probably thinks it's odd for someone my age to be running around racing her dog. But I'm young at heart. It was a lot of fun. I should do that more often. Hmm… I wonder who would win in a race between my husband and I.

Entry 234 Day 23

My chickens refused to lay eggs today. Oh well, I was still able to sell 2 golden eggs to Van.

Nathan hung out with me in the field again. His interest in animals is growing more and more. He was staring at Cody the sheep for a while. Then he moved on to look at Katlyn and Isadora.

Anyway, I saw Celia outside of Vesta's farm. She must have been on her way to the villa. She and I talked for a while. She apparently uses fallen leaves as bookmarks. I guess that's an easy way to get a bookmark.

I also talked with Lumina and bought 5 more watermelon seeds from Vesta. I went to Takakura's house and had Tartan mix the seeds with Happy Lamp flowers. It was getting late so I will plant them tomorrow. Takakura and I talked a little and that was pretty much it. Oh, and I made over 1,000G with the profit from the fruit I sold.

Entry 235 Day 24

The weather man said it was going to ran, so I kept my animals inside. Sure enough, it started raining around 11:00am. I planted the watermelon seeds and shook some fruit down from the trees.

I paid I quick visit to Vesta and Celia before going to Turtle Swamp to fish. The rain stopped after I cast the line. But I didn't rush home to let my animals out. I knew that it would probably start raining again so there was no point. I caught a few minor fish and it was almost 6:00pm by the time I was done. It actually didn't rain again to my surprise. I whistled for my horse and rode him back home. I put Stan back in the barn and that's really it.

Nathan is getting even more interested in animals than I thought. I can't remember the last time he even spoke about crops. Well I must admit, I care more about our animals than the crops too. Even though my son cares more about animals than crops, he's equally skilled in both. Makes me wonder if he's surpassed me without my knowledge.

Around 7:00pm, Marlin said something that depressed Nathan. So I tried cheering him up by giving him a flower. Poor Nathan… it makes me sad to see his head droop. I want him to always be happy. Speaking of happy things, tomorrow is the Harvest Festival! I'm so excited!

Entry 236 Day 25

The grass in the field is turning brown, but it's alright. I had fun today. Going to the bar to celebrate the Harvest festival with Vesta, Celia and Marlin was a blast. Once again, Marlin insulted my cooking. I can honestly say he's joking, since he practically begs me to make him food. But Vesta still gets steamed at him. Always threatening to throw him out. Anyway, with good food, good friends and my dear husband with me, I was as happy as I could be. I still am.

I picked the last of the fruit so there won't be any more until next year. I went fishing and caught a lot of Colombo fish. I was hoping to catch one worth while fish, but I guess it doesn't matter. I fish more for killing time. Plus, it's relaxing.

All in all, it was a pretty good day. This year's Harvest festival was great. I bet next year will be even better. Vesta and Celia keep telling me to go every year. I won't disappoint them. Spending time with them is a lot of fun.

Entry 237 Day 26

It was a pretty dull day. I just took care of the animals, visited Vesta and Celia, and then went fishing. I caught a lot of fish so I'm thinking about selling them.

We're not making much money at this point so any small amount would be good. It's not that we're poor or I'm greedy. I just want to be able to say I did a good job when compared to other years. Basically, I want to prove I was and still am a provider for the family. I'm happy with the amount of money we have now. I never thought I would even see that much money. Still… I want to have a steadily growing amount of money. If something bad happens like… all our animals are suddenly struck will illness, then I want to make sure we have enough money for such an emergency. Also, I would like to eventually expand the farm, and make repairs to the old rusted buildings. I'd like to see this old farm renewed.

Entry 238 Day 27

Marlin complemented me again. I always love that. Anyway, it started raining so I put my animals up. Then I went to go visit my sis, Vesta. I started to leave my farm and I saw Nathan was on his way there too. We went there together and I went in Vesta's house to talk to her. But I noticed Celia wasn't there. I figured I'd just see her later.

I walked out of Vesta's house and saw Nathan looking at her crops. I talked with him a little before leaving to go fishing. I saw and talked to Lumina and Galen on my way to Turtle Swamp. I kept going and was almost there when I suddenly felt a little lonely. I usually have Stan with me at least. Once I arrived I saw the turtle. That made me happy. I had company after all. I started fishing and I noticed he wasn't walking around. I looked back and saw that he was sleeping. How adorable. I continued to fish and caught a lot of them. Just when I was thinking of leaving, the storm picked up. And I knew that sound of thunder meant a storm was coming. I started going back home but the storm was getting bad. I couldn't see well.

I suddenly heard the sound of someone playing a guitar. I knew that had to be Gustafa. That meant I had to be right next to his home. I knew the path home from there. I just had to go a little to the right and up. I ran up the path, but I noticed a familiar silhouette to my right. It was on the bridge and looked like my son. I strayed from my path and went over. I was right. Nathan had to have been at his Aunt's all day. We walked back home together. It was nice. Well that's all for now. Van comes tomorrow.

Entry 239 Day 28

It didn't rain. Well… it's actually raining as I write. It's bedtime though so it doesn't matter. Anyway, I sheared Cody and sold gold eggs and wool. That, and with all the fish I sold I made a nice profit.

Oh, when I went into Vesta's house, I was surprised to see Nathan in there. He usually hangs out outside. He left around 11:00am. But then he went into Vesta's… Shed? Storage? Whatever. I knew he was going to hang out there all day again. That makes me happy.

I went fishing again and sold more fish to Van. I finished just in time to walk home with Nathan again. Except I had to keep stopping for my son. I was riding Stan and so he's a little faster. Once home and having the animals go back in the barn, I ate dinner with Nathan. As I occasionally do. I gave Marlin Light Pickles for dinner. And like I said, it is now raining.

The grass in the field is completely brown, so I wont cut any new fodder for a while. That way my animals will still have something to eat outside. Winter's coming up. I'm thinking about taking it easy for that season. I want to enjoy it.

Entry 240 Day 29

When I woke up I was surprised to see that it was snowing. I had wanted to wash the animals, but the weather made it so I couldn't. Then it started raining . I went on with my work and hoped it would stop. I started to fish when I noticed the rain was stopping.

I whistled for Stan and rode back to my farm. I was about to let the other animals out when I noticed something. The rain had stopped, but Danny was still in his doghouse. I looked at Danny in confusion. Why would he be in his doghouse if the rain had stopped? The answer came when some snow started to fall. It was a little frustrating, but I had Stan go back in the barn. No washing today.

I looked up at the sky before going into the house. It was hard to tell the snow from the stars. But it was a pretty sight. Hopefully, I'll get to wash my animals tomorrow. The last day of Fall. I can hear that it's raining again now. The weather sure is wacky today.

Entry 241 Day 30

It was snowing this morning. I really hoped that it would stop. It eventually did, so I scrambled to wash the animals before it would rain or snow again. I made it just in time. Just as I finished washing the last animal it started to rain.

I left my farm for a little and ran into Vesta. It looked like she was walking back from Romana's villa. Vesta seems to like the rain a lot. She said that it was great that we don't have to water crops when it rains like this. Lumina happened to walk up so I talked with her as well.

Then I realized that Celia had to be alone at Vesta's farm. So I ran over to check on her. She was watching the crops and said she wished Spring would hurry up and get here. She always says that. But that's one of the reasons she's my best friend. Celia is dependable. She isn't the type to switch from one thing to another. She knows what she does and does not like. Muffy is a different story. Not that I don't like Muffy. I just used her as an example.

Anyway… Fall is over. It's one of my favorite seasons. Marlin likes it too. Not too hot and not too cold. I also love the Harvest festival. I received Romeo from Romana in Fall too. One of the main reasons I like Fall is because of what happened my first Fall here. It wasn't always happy though, considering that was the first time Marlin snapped at me. But back then, was the first time I actually went on what could have been called a date with him by the river. It was during Fall that I was positive that I wanted to be Marlin's wife. We've been together for many years now. Well tomorrow is the first of Winter. My other favorite season.

Bottom of Form 1

Bottom of Form 1

Bottom of Form 1

Bottom of Form 1

Bottom of Form 1

Bottom of Form 1

Bottom of Form 1


	24. Winter 6

**A/N: I know I said this would be the last chapter but I couldn't bring myself to throw the ending on this. It would feel weird. But I will put an ending up. Either later or during the week. The very end will be posted before next Sunday. I really want to finish this so there's a good chance I'll have it done very soon.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon**

Entry 242 Day 31 Winter

Yay! It was my anniversary today! But my good mood was dampened a little when I noticed my chickens were stressed out. I took them out of the coop to see if that would make them feel better.

Anyway, when I first walked out, in my Kumono shirt of course, it was raining. Danny was out though so I let my animals out anyway. It stopped raining shortly after.

I talked with Celia, Vesta and Lumina before going to fish. But I didn't want to fish all day since it's my anniversary so I went home after a little while.

By then, my chickens were happy again. I guess I should let them out a few times. But honestly, staying in the coop never bothered them before.

I gave Marlin some Earth Soup for dinner and I ate some Strawberry short cake. I hung out with my husband for a while. Seeing the waterfall, spending time with my friends and family, and recalling lovely moments in the past makes my anniversary even more special. I'm back in my Five-Oh-Four outfit. I look even more strange in my Kumono one since all my hair is grey. It's raining again, but I'm happy. What a fun way to spend the first day of Winter.

Entry 243 Day 32

It was still raining this morning. Sadly, the chickens were stressed out again. As long as they are, I don't get any eggs. The rain eventually stopped so I let them out with the rest of the animals. The chickens were stressed the entire day.

Well at least I was able to harvest 2 of the watermelons. I saw Mukumuku today. I still have no idea what gender Mukumuku is. I went fishing, but then it started raining again.

I called it a day and let all but my chickens inside. Even though it's raining, maybe they'll appreciate being outside overnight like the ducks. I hope it'll works out that way. Van comes tomorrow. I'll hopefully get at least 1,000G.

Entry 244 Day 33

It started snowing in the morning, but it stopped. I harvested the rest of the watermelons. That's it. No more planting crops this year. I'm done until Spring.

My chickens are too stressed out, and they're starting to lose health from that. I doubt I'll be getting any eggs this month. Not to worry, my chickens just need to stay out for a few more days. Maybe even the whole month! Then they should be stress free again. Even under stress they still love me. That's good news. They just need some excitement.

Anyway, I decided to get rid of the food/junk that's in my fridge that no one plans to eat. Like plants and goat milk. I sold Van those along with flowers, the last 2 golden eggs and my fish. And what do you know, now I have 100,000G! Woo hoo! I won't be fishing anymore this year. Even though we currently don't have any income, it doesn't really matter. I can SO provide for my family! I just had to clean the junk out of my fridge! It was there all the time!

I talked with Vesta and Lumina. Celia was walking by the inn with Galen so I said hi to her too. Near the end of the day, I was kind of bored. It started snowing again, so I paid a visit to my Yeti friend. The snow stopped when I returned home. Overall, it's been a very profitable day! I get the feeling I'll get a little bored tomorrow. Oh well…

Bottom of Form 1

Entry 245 Day 34

It was a very laid back day. On my way to my sister's, I saw Dr. Hardy walking towards Galen's house. He must have gone to check up on him. Dr. Hardy seems to check on all the old people. Most likely to make sure their health is in check. Heh, guess that means he'll be paying Marlin and I a visit soon.

I went to the forest and visited Nik, Nak and Flak. They are very energetic. It's always "Hi! Tina!" from them. Anyway, Mukumuku was looking at the spring. I wonder if Mukumuku was thinking about something.

After that I went back to my farm. I noticed that my chickens weren't stressed anymore. …Until it started snowing. Then their moods changed back to negativity. Guess they want sun. Well, I put the animals away and Nathan hung out with me in the barn. His interest in animals is amazing. He'll make a fine farmer one day. Well I guess that's it. I hope it'll be clear tomorrow.

Entry 246 Day 35

It was clear for a while, but it began to snow around 5:00pm. After all that time being happy, my chickens moods went down again. I'm sure they'll be fine with time. I just hope they don't get sick before then. That would be terrible.

This morning, Nathan looked frustrated about something. It looked like he cried for a moment as well. That happened a little after he fed the animals. He didn't say anything though. I wonder what happened from then to talking to me. Anyway, Nathan keeps telling me he wants to work on this farm, and take over it one day so I can retire. He's trying to learn as much as possible. Even so, I want to continue for many more years. I may be old, but I can still work. That reminds me, Takakura hasn't had to work in a few days since I have no eggs or crops to sell. He's just been wandering around. I'm glad he has the chance to rest.

I'm happy about how nice Marlin is to me too. He said I was amazing again for the work I do. Not too long ago Marlin and I drank some S rank milk. An occasional treat to share is nice.

Entry 247 Day 36

This morning, Marlin complemented me again. But then he threw a surprise question at me. He said that he knew he didn't do much work, and that's because he wasn't very good at doing farm work. Marlin asked if I minded. I told him it was no big deal, and that I don't mind if I do most of the work. That question was so sudden. Why would he ask that now? After all these years. If I did mind, I would have said something 30 years ago. Silly Marlin. He was relieved that I wasn't mad or anything like that.

Well, it was sunny all day. Maybe my chickens will get over their stress issue. I hope they do because they are getting dangerously close to being sick. Maybe I should order some animal medicine before it's too late…

Nathan hung out in the field with me again. I think he's watching how I do things. I can't imagine what else he has to learn though. He already feeds the animals. He knows about washing, brushing and checking on them. What else is there? He's even starting to develop a relationship with the animals. Yeah, Nathan knows more than he thinks he does. Otherwise, he wouldn't try to learn more from me. I don't mind though. I like spending time with my son.

Entry 248 Day 37

It was a lovely day. Marlin complemented me AGAIN and the weather was clear most of the day. Not much happened today.

When I went off my farm, I noticed l Lumina. So I spoke with her before visiting Celia, who was by the river and about to go up to the forest. She said it was cold, and advised me to eat warm soup. After that I went to visit my sis, Vesta. And I saw Takakura at her farm. Yep, he must be bored. Well that can't be helped.

I visited Mukumuku again and… lets see… well by the end of the day, Danny jumped in his doghouse. I had the animals return to the barn and it began to snow a few minutes later. That was troublesome. My chickens were in a good mood all day and this snow was going to ruin that. I watched my chickens for a while. They have a certain look when they are stressed out. Their eyes would get angry. I kept waiting and their eyes showed that they were fine so I left.

It was almost 7:00pm so I wanted a bath and dinner. I started walking to my house and I noticed Danny wasn't in his doghouse anymore. It was weird. I looked for him for a moment and contemplated whistling for him. But then I saw him by a tree. Then I noticed the snow had stopped falling. Yes! The snow won't mess with the chickens good mood! Things are really going my way!

I went in my house and like my best bud suggested, I ate some Earth soup. Van comes for the last time this year tomorrow. I should be getting some gold wool from Cody to sell.

Entry 249 Day 38

Today was pretty good. The chickens were in a good mood all day. They even gave me eggs again! One was even golden! The weather was clear for most of the day, but then it started to snow. I managed to wash my animals though.

I sold some things to Van and got a good profit. If that wasn't good enough, the grass is turning green. I cut some for fodder. Spring is almost here! I can't wait!

Nathan was a little sad today. He walked through the field with his head down. I wonder if he and Marlin had an argument. I want them to be happy. I hope they're still getting along.

Once it started snowing, I went to visit Vesta and Celia. Then I saw Lumina over by Van. I also saw Galen and Takakura. I talked with everyone. Even Mukumuku. I wonder if I'll ever find out Mukumuku's gender.

Anyway, Marlin and I had Yam soup for dinner. I was getting pretty hungry but I gave him his share first. I don't always make him food so I wanted to make sure he had something. After all, I love my husband.

Entry 250 Day 39

It was clear all day. I cut down the rest of the fodder and spent time with Nathan. He seemed really sad about something. I know that he likes flowers so I gave him one. I think that made him feel better. Oh, and he said something interesting. He said that maybe he should think about getting married. Well if he finds a woman that's interested in him that would be nice. I'd like to see Nathan married one day. Hopefully he'll find someone soon. I'm not getting any younger! The last time he was interested in someone it was Lumina. I wonder who his next crush will be.

I talked with Tartan and Takakura at his house. Seems like they are best friends now. Those two still have a soft spot for me though. Speaking of Takakura, he's officially on break now. I may have him stop working completely soon. After all, he is much older than me.

I visited the elves. They are always so young. Do they ever age? Tomorrow is the last day of the year. I plan to sit back and relax. Spring will be here soon. All of the green grass is a clear sign.

Entry 251 Day 40

I decided to go visit Romana. On my way I saw my sister. Once I arrived I got to hear Lumina playing that beautiful song on the piano. Before I left I made sure to play with one of the cats. They are just like Romeo.

I visited Nina's grave after that. I still miss her. She was so kind to me. I'll never forget her. I know that sometimes people die and it's sad, but the memory of them never fades. So it's like she's still alive in my heart.

Anyway, I spent most of my time with Nathan, Marlin and my animals. Heheheh... My chickens are happy, the rest of my animals, my friends, family and I'm happy as well. It was a good Winter. And a good year. Winter has always been very good. Keko would usually give more and better ranking milk. I got engaged in Winter too. Forget-Me-Not looks so pretty with all the snow. But I still like when Spring comes. Now it's raining. I wonder if it will continue. In the morning I'll have to plant some crops. The rain would help. Work as a farmer is never ending. Ah well... I love every minute of it.

Entry 252

The day was pretty plain. The only thing on my mind is what happened about 10 minutes ago. I was in my bedroom looking out the window. It was almost time for bed. It actually still is but I'm getting off topic.

Marlin walked in and asked me what I was looking at. I just looked at him and smiled. That made him ask if I was thinking about something. Honestly, I've been thinking about how great my life is. I never thought things would turn out like this when I first moved here. But to answer Marlin I just shook my head.

He walked up to the window and we both looked out of it. Then Marlin spoke, "It's been a long time, hasn't it?" I nodded. "Nathan's all grown up, and we've both gotten older..." Then Marlin looked at me. "Why, your face is all wrinkly! Heheh." I slowly turned to him and he asked "what?"

Funny how he laughs and says that. A part of me wanted to say, "Check out the mirror, Prune Face." But I didn't say that. The longer I looked at him the more love I felt. I told him, "You're as handsome as ever."

We both smiled and Marlin said, "Well... you're certainly being nice today." He looked back out the window. "But we still have work to do. Takakura still works so hard every day..." I nodded and looked back out the window with him.

Yes... looking back on all the years I've gone through a lot. Bad things happened, but also good things. I went from being a novice to an experienced farmer. Getting married, getting many human and animal friends, having a son, learning to cook and earning over 100,000G. I wonder what my father would think of all of my accomplishments. I know that I'm happy. I've lived a wonderful life. I'm looking forward to the upcoming years.


	25. Entry 253 Marlin and Takakura's lament

**A/N: See? I told you that I would put the final part up soon. This is the end of this story. It's bittersweet. I also get out of the diary format a few times. I hope you enjoyed this. The only regret is that I suddenly changed my style. Anyway, thank you my dear readers. You've inspired me to hurry and finish this.** **It was fun playing through the whole game and writing a diary. I hope you learned a few things. Like let the chickens out or they'll suddenly get angry near the end of the game.** **Hahah...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon.**

Several days later...

Entry 253

Hello. This is Marlin speaking. I'm afraid my wife wont be continuing this. So anyone reading this wont get confused, I'll say what happened. One morning in our bedroom I noticed something was very wrong. I wont go into detail about the condition I found her in. It's too much for me. "My-Love... My-Love... What's wrong? My-Love! Tina!!" I called. But there was no response. I yelled for Nathan to go call for Dr. Hardy right away.

Nathan led the doctor in and I heard our dog, Danny bark at him. I ignored that and focused on what was important. "Hang in there My-Love." I told her.

"Mom! What's wrong?! Mom!" Nathan had yelled.

I'm not sure if she heard us or not. Nathan called out to her once more after Dr. Hardy looked at her. I asked Dr. Hardy how she was. Then he said the words that we never wanted to hear.

"I'm terribly sorry..."

"No!!" I yelled. I couldn't believe it.

Nathan hung his head down. "...Mom..."

Takakura: It happened so suddenly. We still don't know the cause. I'm afraid your daughter passed away. You didn't come and get her did you? If so, you were confused. I should have gone first.

A few of her friends went to her memorial that night. I didn't go though. Nathan didn't go either. It was too soon. Vesta filled me in on it later though. They went to the bar to talk about her.

"They say that the good die young. That was certainly the case here." Celia said.

Lumina had something to say as well. "Tina, I thought of you like an older sister... I shouldn't cry so much, I know. I hope you'll be watching over me..."

"How could this happen? She shouldn't have gone before me. She still had many years ahead of her. It was just too soon..." I have to agree with Vesta.

Even Van was there. "Thank you for everything, Tina. I feel lonely already..."

Then Muffy spoke. "But I think she died happy. With her husband and child with her... And such wonderful friends."

After that, Muffy asked Griffin to play a song for her. At the time I was walking through the forest. I could hear a guitar playing from far away. Then I saw something strange. My emotions could have been playing with my mind though. I thought I saw three elves. They were looking at the stars and then ran to a tree before I lost sight of them. Yeah... my mind must be playing tricks on me. Anyway, a few days passed...

Takakura: But your daughter lived a good life. She did everything successfully. The farm is still going and her husband is well. And your grandchild seems to have chosen what to do in life. Your grandchild decided to follow in Tina's footsteps. Nathan is working very hard to learn how to be a farmer. Reminds me of Tina when I first brought her here. The spitting image. It's almost funny. But Nathan was born into farm life. A farming thoroughbred of sorts. Nathan may outdo your daughter. Or at least I think so sometimes. She might not like me to say that. Maybe she'll come back to haunt me... That'd be scary. I'm sorry, Tina. You did a good job too. Ok? To tell you the truth, I always thought I would see you first and we could watch over the farm together. But no.

Nathan was out working in the field. I watched how he milked one of the cows. Then he went to feed the animals. We're still sad about her death, but we are keeping the farm going. Earlier... Nathan and I crossed paths and nodded to each other as we continued our work. Well I suppose I'll end this diary soon. My son and I will be okay. We will be happy and live life to the fullest for her. I've taken over Takakura's job. I go into the city to sell and buy things. That reminds me... I saw Takakura by the beach. I wonder what he's thinking about.

Takakura: Now that your grandchild has taken over the farm, I can finally retire in peace. Marlin is still doing well, after all... I'm sure they will keep the farm going as father and child. You and your daughter had better keep an eye on them from up there. Forget-Me-Not Valley is a little lonelier, but we're carrying on. Do you remember when you first came here? And when was it that I arrived here with your daughter? Your child followed in your footsteps. Surely that makes you happy. I'm sure I'll be there to see you soon enough. Perhaps we will all start a farm.


End file.
